


Stray Adventures

by Allllli



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Friendship, M/M, Rating May Change, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allllli/pseuds/Allllli
Summary: Going to college is a whole new experience for Han Jisung. His first day on campus leads him to meet the boys who will shape the next four years of his life.--This has been living in my head. It will be an overly drawn out college story.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. First Year, First Semester, First Week

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my overuse of commas.  
> This is just something that I enjoy writing in my spare time.  
> Any errors or criticism, please let me know.  
> There may be mention of anxiety, depression, eating difficulties, and contemplating one's purpose in this universe.

Han Jisung was in the back of an Uber contemplating his future. Not the distant future, just the next few years of his existence. Even thinking that far ahead was enough for his eyes to lose focus and his thoughts to start swirling. The city passed him by as he gazed out the car’s window, not actually seeing anything. His trusty and worn backpack next to him, his absolute essentials filling it. To Jisung essentials meant music and snacks. His laptop, headphones, and notebook were tucked inside safely; the snacks didn’t last the trip. His suitcase, situated in the trunk, had enough to survive on for possibly a week, but Jisung was hoping it would only have to be a few days.

“We’re almost there. I can drop you off by your dorm.” The Uber driver’s voice cut in past his swirling thoughts, and Jisung hoped he didn’t take too long to respond.

Jisung peeked at his phone that was in his hand, the email with his rooming details had been open for the past week, and Jisung wasn’t going to close out of it until he had his keys in hand, “It says Woodworth? If you know-”

“Yeah, the old freshman dorm. I know it.” The Uber app said that his driver’s name was Clint, and Jisung had already given the ride five stars. Clint was the lucky person to drop him off for his first year at University, he was going to give him five stars no matter what. Jisung assumed most people’s parents dropped them off, but he had Clint.

_Nothing against Clint. He let me space out for the whole forty-five-minute drive and his music selection was chill._

Jisung’s parents came with him to check out the campus during his orientation earlier in the summer, which was a small miracle truthfully. For as long as Jisung could remember they always had worked hard, and he appreciated them endlessly. So, when move-in day for Jisung fell on the same day as meetings and a travel trip for his parents, he was quick to tell them that he could handle this by himself.

Which leads back to Clint. “We’re here, do you know where you need to go?” For an entirely quiet ride from the airport, the question warmed Jisung’s heart a little.

“Yup, no worries. Thank you for the ride.” Jisung said politely as he hopped out of the car and went to go grab his suitcase. With a small wave to good ole Clint, Jisung took in his surroundings. Clint had dropped him off in the small parking lot adjacent to Woodworth, and already Jisung could see multiple folding tables set up in the large grass clearing in front of the towering dorm. Backpack secured, phone in pocket, Jisung navigated his rolling suitcase over to the table marked with a white poster board screaming, ‘LAST NAME: G-L’.

On his short walk over to the table Jisung was taken back by the amount of people everywhere. Whole families dropping off a student, rolling carts with boxes and storage containers, and dozens of people wearing brightly colored shirts identifying them as a volunteer. He walked by a girl saying goodbye to what he easily assumed was her boyfriend. He could imagine the promises of staying in touch and weekly visits. Jisung’s relationships in school were never anything serious. Parties on weekends, some playful text flirting, getting the occasional drunk snap from a friend who wanted more. He couldn't even bring himself to imagine coming to university while in a relationship. The work of having to reassure some other person about what he was doing with his time, or spending his energy worrying about someone else that is halfway across the state. Not for him. He has enough problems keeping himself in check.

High school was never hard for him, but his teachers were big fans of telling him that he couldn’t get by if he didn’t “apply himself to his work.” Well, he got accepted into his first choice of Universities, so he guessed his coasting by did him just fine. Though this University was far from his family he wasn’t worried. He already knew one upperclassman, one of his good friends Chan. Chan had went to a different high school than Jisung, but they met over a local music festival they both attended. They had hit it off instantly and easily became friends. Even the past few years with Chan coming here for school they had stayed in close touch, constantly sending music files back and forth for each other to collaborate or get opinions.

Chan was a big factor of why he chose this school. Not just because he'd have a friend, but also because of the music production program that Chan constantly boasted about. Performing on the side is always thrilling, but in the long run Jisung knew he needed to be able to have a profitable skill for after university. Although starving artist types are always hot, he planned to live comfortably. Even better if he could do something he enjoyed. His parents weren't the biggest fans of his choice of major, but they were currently appeased with his choice of a business minor. He figured an extra 40 hours of boring classes would be doable if it got his parents to relax.

Jisung quickly approached his destination. One of those brightly clad volunteers was occupying the spot behind the plastic table currently killing time scrolling on his phone.

Jisung rolled his suitcase to a stop next to him and gave it a second to see if the volunteer would notice him. Volunteer guy didn’t look up. “Uh, hi.”

The volunteer looked up and gave him a small nod, “Hey. What’s your name?” The volunteer put his phone down and picked up a hefty looking clipboard instead.

_Not, the most welcoming, but I guess it's better than having an overly excited fake person._

“Han, Jisung.”

Clipboard guy flipped some papers, “Han…” Jisung could see his finger tracing down the paper searching for his name. “Jisung? With a ‘J’?” He asked, not looking up from the clipboard.

“Yeah, it’s a ‘J’.” Jisung said, he assumed there were probably quite a few people with the last name Han.

“Are you sure it's Woodworth?” Clipboard dude finally looked up and met Jisung’s eyes. _Don't freak, you're prepared for this._ His thoughts didn't stop his heart rate to elevate. He dug his phone out of his pocket and opened the email he had looked at countless times now.

Jisung passed his phone to the clipboard guy. A small frown appeared on the volunteer’s face. “Well, shit. I swear they always manage to screw something up. Give me a sec.” Jisung’s phone was handed back to him; he slid it back into his pocket. He was actively trying not to freak out. Jisung couldn't stop his fingers from tapping on his pocket while he watched the exasperated clipboard guy bring out his own phone. He held up a finger in Jisung’s direction as he put the phone to his ear.

 _Why is it always me?_ Jisung’s thoughts were flooded with different scenarios. _Did my offer get rescinded? Did they notice that he got a C in his senior calculus class? Orientation was fine, they had no problem finding my name there. Did his financial aid not go through?_

Through his endless string of thoughts, he heard clipboard guy talking to someone on the phone. He didn't like how the first thing he heard him say was, “We've got a stray.”

_Starting somewhere new and fresh and I'm already a stray._

The phone conversation was short and clipboard guy seemed reassured once he hung up.

“So,” he seemed more confident after the phone conversation, “I'm going to assume you came to orientation?”

Jisung nodded.

“Well it looks like there was a glitch in the system. Do you remember the building where you picked classes and did your student ID?” Volunteer guy asked.

Another nod. Jisung, while bad with new people, was good with his sense of direction.

“Sweet. Okay, that makes things easier. You need to head to that building. The student resident services are there. Just go in the main doors then take a left. There will be a sign. I just talked to Sheila and she'll be waiting for you.” Clipboard guy seemed satisfied with this and looked back down at his papers, effectively dismissing him.

“Uh, okay? So, this isn't my dorm?” Jisung asked pointing to the building, making sure he was understanding this cluster fuck.

“Sheila will explain. Admin building then take a left. She'll get you sorted out.” Clipboard guy was done with him. Jisung was done with him as well. Jisung just nodded and took his rolling luggage with him as he turned to leave.

Jisung always expects things to go wrong, though they usually work out okay. At least this time his anxiety was validated.

He knew where the administrative building was at least. As he started to walk past students and parents, he realized that it was going to be a hell of a walk. This wasn't the biggest campus, but the admin building was in the center of campus and Freshman dorms were on the outskirts. He didn't want to take the chance of waiting for a shuttle, since he had no idea how often they ran... Or even where they ran.

So, Jisung walked wheeling his small luggage behind him. His backpack slightly hitting his back with every step. He started to get a rhythm down and slowly got lost in his own world of people watching and imagining what was waiting for him in the admin building.

Fifteen minutes of walking later, he finally made it to the main entrance of the large stone covered admin building. Through the doors and to the left. He easily found the student residence department sign. At least clipboard guy wasn’t lying about it being easy to find.

He walked into a slightly bustling office, without even saying anything a plump middle-aged woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

“Jisung?” She asked with a cheerful demeanor.

“That's me.”

“I'm Sheila. It’s so nice to meet you. I don't know what Kyle told you, but come on in and I'll explain what's happening, no reason to worry we just had a little boo-boo on our end. It happens sometimes, as much as we try some things fall through the cracks.” Her chatter was endless as Jisung followed her to a small yet cozy office, all indirect lighting and creme tones. He happily sat down in a plush chair after she offered.

“So, did I get kicked out or something?” He tried to joke but really, he needed the answer to calm the thoughts in his head.

Sheila laughed loudly. “Oh goodness, no! No, it seems that we accidentally over booked the dorm where we originally had you staying. But not to worry, I've already found you a new home.”

Jisung really did feel like a stray at this point.

Sheila continued talking while also clicking away at her keyboard, “Now this was completely our fault, so you don't need to worry about anything. You'll be going to Park Hall. Your room and board expenses will stay the same, but there will be a slight downside...” She looked at him with a small frown, “As you know Woodworth is a freshman residence hall, but Park Hall is for upperclassmen. To my knowledge you will be the only freshman rooming there.”

“That’s okay.” Jisung reassured the nice lady. It didn't seem like a dealbreaker to him, nor did he feel like he had much room to argue. Now that he knew he wasn’t kicked out before the first day, he was feeling much lighter.

“Oh good,” she let out a big breath and started her smiling and typing again, “Well, we had an empty room that is now going to be all yours. Park Hall is different from the freshman dorms, it was designed to be similar to a small apartment. You'll have your own room with a shared bath and living room. It'll be much more private than the freshman dorms, but you'll be sharing your living space with two roommates.”

Jisung was starting to think that he was getting a better deal here. He had toured the freshman dorms during orientation, and they were basically just cinderblock squares with a random roommate and one large bathroom shared with an entire floor.

“That sounds pretty nice actually.” Jisung said honestly.

“They are definitely some of our nicer dorms. I felt it was the least we could do for making you go through all of this.” She smiled at him and finally stopped typing. She grabbed some freshly printed papers and handed them his way. The top paper was a map of the campus, Jisung had a matching one in his backpack, but he was happy to not have to dig his out.

“I circled Park Hall on the map, it is actually not far from here. A much shorter trek than the freshman dorms. Your room number is there in the top corner. Now when you get to Park, you'll have to talk to the resident on duty, they had their move in day yesterday, but I've already told them you'll be on the way. They'll have everything else you need there.” Jisung took a deep breath and told himself that he was not overwhelmed, and that he was fully capable of doing all things Sheila had told him.

“Well, thank you. I appreciate your help a lot.” He said standing from his chair.

“No, thank you for being so understanding. If you need anything I put my business card with those papers. I hope you have a great year Jisung.” Sheila walked him out of the office, and Jisung took a small glance at the map before shoving it in his backpack. Luggage in tow, Jisung started his trek.

As it was getting later in the morning, he was passing more and more excited students on his way to the new dorm. There were groups laying on the open grass areas, couples holding hands walking, there was even a duo playing hand drums on the side of the road.

Jisung was the only one he'd seen wheeling luggage around, but he told himself repeatedly that no one cared about the kid wheeling luggage on campus. No one was judging him.

Thankfully Park Hall was easy to find. It was night and day compared to Woodworth; there was even a water feature in front of the dorm. The outside looked impressive with large windows and a modern design. Walking inside reminded him of a very clean hotel.

The college aged boy behind the resident desk was quick to spot him and was everything clipboard guy wasn't.

Jisung got his name (“Leroy, but please call me Leo”), he got his keys (“One key for your front door, one for your room. Don't lose them, the fee is absolutely ridiculous to replace them”), he even got a school lanyard (“You can put your keys on it, everyone does”).

Leo pointed him in the direction of the elevator and reminded him that if he had any questions, any at all, he would be here until six tonight.

“Thanks dude, but hopefully everything will be smooth sailing from now on.” Jisung finally was on his way to his dorm. The elevator was fast, and it stopped on every floor, a definite upgrade from Woodworth that only stopped on certain floors making students take the stairs to their floor.

Floor 4. Room 8. Seemed easy enough. And for once today, it was. He stood outside of 408 wondering if he should knock. He had his key, but Sheila did say they all moved in yesterday. Wouldn't it be weird if someone just walked into their dorm when they weren't expecting someone?

He decided to knock. He did it loudly. _What if they can't hear him? Or if they have headphones on? Or if they are sleeping?_

He waited. He didn't hear anything. Wait, was that something? He shook his head; he had heard the elevator ding. He looked back towards the elevator and saw a guy with black hair walking his way. Jisung awkwardly met his eyes, as he was walking straight towards him. Elevator guy seemed slightly intimidating, dressed in dark clothes with a dark expression to match. Jisung was internally debating if he should say hi, or wave, or head nod; instead the guy spoke to him first.

“Are you here for Minho?” He said walking towards Jisung.

Jisung didn't understand anything he just heard. Things started making more sense when the black-haired boy dug out some keys ( _he wasn't using the school lanyard_ ) and motioned for Jisung to move so he could unlock the door.

“Oh! Do you live here?” Jisung asked moving out of the way quickly.

“Yeah, Minho's my roommate, is he expecting you?” The guy got the door unlocked and started to walk in when Jisung saw his eyes fall to the rolling luggage.

“Well, I'm actually moving in.” Jisung said quietly, putting what he hoped looked like a smile on his face.

“Oh shit! Sorry!” The dark-haired boy walked the rest of the way into the room and motioned for Jisung to follow.

Jisung walked in and decided that he _definitely_ got the better end of the deal today. He would take all the awkwardness and walking the entire campus, this dorm room was a million times nicer than what he was expecting. His eyes were wide as he took in the small furnished living room and the even smaller kitchenette area to his left. There was a kitchen island that had two stools pulled under the counter. He didn't see a stove but there was a skinny fridge that was a vast improvement to the mini fridge he was expecting. The living room area had a couch, coffee table and a TV mounted on the wall.

“This. Is. Fucking. Awesome.” Jisung couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes landed back on the boy who let him in the room, he looked like he was trying not to laugh at Jisung’s reaction. _Normal people introduce themselves before ogling their surroundings_. “I’m Jisung. Han Jisung.” He pointed to himself.

“And I'm Seo Changbin. I guess I'm your roommate, although we thought it was going to just be us two...” The boy, Changbin looked at him questioningly.

“Oh right, so this whole day has been a mess. I was supposed to be rooming in Woodworth, but I guess they somehow had too many people? Or they just forgot about me, I'm not exactly sure. Either way they decided to put me here, because I think they had nowhere else for me to go.” Jisung explained a very watered-down version of his morning, while he was still looking around at his surroundings. He could see two doors on each side of the living area, one of which was slightly ajar.

“Woodworth? You're a freshman?” Changbin seemed surprised.

Jisung nodded. “I'm a freshman. Uh, are those the rooms?” Jisung tilted his head to the closed doors.

Changbin seemed to come a little more alive now that Jisung had attempted to explain the situation. “Yeah, let me show you around. Do you have the key they gave you? Your bedroom is locked, we kind of assumed it would just stay locked all year.”

Jisung pulled the keys out of his pocket, one had a small three printed on it, he held it up and Changbin nodded his head, “Yup, I guess you really are our new roommate.” Changbin gestured to the door on his right that had a small three plated in the middle.

At this point of the day Jisung was expecting the key to not work, but it slid in easily and clicked open. The room was small but nice. One single bed was against the wall, it was higher than a normal bed. As Jisung walked in he noticed that there were dresser drawers under the lifted bed. _Cool._ There was desk in front of a large window that had its supplied curtains wide open. There was a small closet with a sliding door. It was very bare, but it was still nicer than he expected.

Changbin had been watching while Jisung walked around and touched everything. Jisung pointed to the closed door that was near Changbin. “It's the bathroom, you'll be sharing with our other roommate.”

“I'm sharing with just one person?” Jisung couldn't believe it. He was going to be sharing with thirty plus other guys. And now he only had to share with one.

“Yeah, I have one all to myself, but if Minho is ever hogging the shower you can feel free to use mine.” Changbin leaned on the doorframe still taking in Jisung’s presence.

Jisung went to the bathroom door and saw there was a lock on it just like the bedroom door. He opened it and peeked his head inside. It was just a regular bathroom with a large two basin sink. The toilet was thankfully behind another door, which would make it easier to share for sure. He saw products already on the countertop and a blow dryer that was neatly unplugged, the cord wrapped around it.

Just like the rest of the dorm, it was better than expected.

Jisung slung his backpack on to his bed. And hopped up on to the bed beside it.

“This is awesome,” he said excitedly. His anxieties were slowly dissipating, and he focused his energy on Changbin’s unmoving form now, “so are you a Sophomore?”

Changbin nodded, “I'm a hospitality management major, minor in music comp.” Jisung eyes got wider, lips parting slightly.

“I'm going to be majoring in music composition! Well, once I get in next semester, but still, what are the chances?” A thought came to Jisung while he was pondering the chances, “You might know my friend, he's majoring in music comp, he's actually the reason why I chose this university, he's been talking up their program here for so long. He's Korean like us but he has an Australian acc-”

“You know Bang Chan?” Changbin interrupted him in disbelief.

Jisung grinned widely, “Yeah! We met years ago, he's one of my best friends.”

“That's so crazy,” Changbin ran his fingers through his dark hair, “Chan is super talented and friendly, he helped me out with some projects last year after I got into the music program. Small world...”

“Well I'm glad you guys are on good terms, he already invited himself over later today. Although, I guess I should text him and let him know that I'm on the complete opposite side of campus and in a different dorm... I actually need to do that for a few people.”

“Well, don't let me stop you. I'll be right back. I'm assuming Minho isn't in, since he hasn't appeared after all of our racket, but I'm going to check anyways.”

“So, it was just you two? You and... Minho?” Jisung asked quickly while sliding his phone out of his pocket.

Changbin gave a positive noise while walking into the shared bathroom. Jisung could hear a loud knock as he imagined Changbin pounding on the other attached door. He appeared after a second, shrugging his shoulders.

“I guess he went out after I did. He’s a morning person.”

“Oof, I am definitely not a morning person. I always act like I'm going to get my shit together and wake up early, but it never works. Did you guys know each other before moving in together?” Jisung was multitasking, texting Chan while listening for Changbin’s answer. Changbin took a seat at Jisung’s desk, looking comfortable.

“We met last year through a mutual friend, and we kinda clicked. I had the worst roommate all last year, I actually roomed at Woodworth last year, so Minho would let me crash with him sometimes. It was an easy decision when he asked about rooming together. Chan hyung knows Minho as well. He helped make some music for the dance club Minho is in.”

Jisung chuckled, “At this point I'm going to start assuming Chan knows everyone.” Jisung’s phone lit up in his hand, “Speak of the devil...” Jisung quickly read the message. “So, you guys obviously weren't expecting another roommate to show up.”

“Well, we knew it would be a possibility, but since our move in was yesterday, and no one else showed up, we figured we just got lucky,” Changbin met Jisung’s eyes and smiled. _He has a great smile,_ Jisung thought. Changbin’s smile seemed to transform his face from casual, slightly intimidating for sure, to welcoming and, really, just straight up handsome, “but I think it'll be more fun with three instead of just Minho and myself.”

“Did you guys set any kind of dorm guidelines or anything? Or is that a weird question?” Jisung asked, not sure what to expect living with two strangers who already had a repertoire going.

“We really didn't talk about it. First let me give you my number, you never know when you'll need it.” Changbin held his hand out for Jisung’s phone. Jisung tossed it, Changbin’s eyes went round as he successfully caught it. “Dude, just 'cause your screen is already fucked doesn't mean you have to throw it at me.”

Jisung shrugged, “It was barely even a throw. This room is small enough, I'm positive I wouldn't screw up throwing a phone at this distance.” And honestly, Jisung’s phone _was_ already pretty messed up. He had dropped it numerous times; the time while he was skateboarding really did a number to the screen. His front camera sort of worked... And he usually got most of his messages. It did the job, and that's all that mattered to Jisung. “So, are you cool with people coming over? Not like a party, but I know Chan will want to stop by, and I have another friend who I'm waiting to hear from.”

Changbin gave a noise of indifference while still typing on Jisung’s phone. “I'm pretty simple, don't wake me up, clean up your stuff, don't use my things without asking. Other than that... I think that basically covers it.” Changbin stood and walked the short steps to hand Jisung’s phone back to him. “I'll let you settle in. I'm going to assume you have more stuff on the way. Or are you a super minimalistic type?”

“I'm far from minimalistic. I'm more of a homey, lived in type. I'll have stuff getting here... Eventually. Until then it's me and my trusty suitcase.” Jisung stretched his arms above his heads working the kinks that had formed from his overwhelming anxiety earlier. He bounced his way off the lifted bed and meandered towards the suitcase. “Thanks for not hating me for wrecking your one roommate vibe.” He said casually as Changbin got up from the chair to head out the door.

Changbin looked back at him, “Nothing to apologize for. You don't seem like a sociopath, so I'm sure it'll be fine. Plus, Chan has good taste in people, I'm sure this year will be fun.” He went to the door pausing for a second time, “If my door is open, you're always welcome, let me know if you need anything. Since this isn't a freshman dorm you won't have the usual RA or the lame floor activities. So, don't be a stranger.” Patting the door, he quickly exited.

“Thank you!” Jisung said to his back. He hadn't thought about the lack of freshman activities. As far as he knew they were always organized by your floors RA. Maybe there was a drawback to all this, but looking around he thought the pros easily outweighed the cons.

Jisung cleaned out his suitcase putting his clothes away and getting things organized. While he didn't have many clothes to choose from for the next few days, he did pack all his necessaries without forgetting anything.

A loud rhythm knocked through the dorm. Jisung smiled and ran towards through the living room to the front door. He threw it open already knowing who to expect on the other side.

Slightly curly brown hair, black hoodie, black jeans, and a big smile on his face Chan stood with his arms opened wide already jumping forward to wrap his arms around Jisung’s smaller frame.

Jisung felt his feet being lifted off the ground as Chan put his whole heart into the hug. “Hyung! I can't breathe.” Jisung choked out. His face was being tickled by Chans unruly hair.

“Sungie! I've just missed you so much. I think I'll just keep you close for a while.” Chan said while walking Jisung’s struggling form into the dorm. Jisung felt Chan nudge the door closed behind him with his foot.

“Okay, at least let me breathe though.”

“Fine, fine, I see how it is.” His smile was still plastered on his face as he let Jisung drop back to the ground. Jisung grabbed Chan’s hand and led him the few steps to the couch in the living room. Chan’s eyes were sweeping the dorm with interest.

“Look at you, freshman in an upperclassmen dorm. I can't believe you lucked out. I would have killed to have my own bedroom as a freshman.”

“Ditto,” Changbin voice sounded out, closely followed by his face peeking out from his doorframe, “What's up Chan hyung?”

“Changbinnie! Are you my Sungie’s roommate? That's crazy.” Chan turned back to Jisung, “Do you remember that mixtape I was messing with this summer?”

A confused look crossed Jisung’s face, “I mean you sent me a few, but the one actually titled Mixtape? With the fast raps in it? Yeah, of course.”

Chan grinned and pointed at Changbin, “That's SpearB, the owner of the raps.” Jisung’s face warped to one of disbelief.

Changbin looked like he wanted to hide but also had a small proud smile on his face.

“No shit? That's you? You didn't say you rapped.” He said in Changbin’s direction. He got a shrug in response.

“I don't usually open with that. I just do it for fun.”

“So do I!” Jisung said excitedly, “That's how Chan and I met. And now we are always sending tracks back and forth. Your rap in that track was fire. I was almost jealous.”

Chan looked over to Changbin who was still in the doorway between his room and the living room, like he didn't want to interrupt. “Do you remember that song I did for the dance club, for the hip hop section?”

Changbin nodded.

“That was Jisung rapping. I did the beat and processing obviously, but it was a track we had put on the back-burner forever ago.” Chan said gesturing with his hands as he talked.

“Damn, yeah, that track was great, even though it constantly got stuck in Minho’s head. I could always hear him humming it when he was studying.” Changbin smiled at the memory.

“How is Minho?” Chan asked.

“For what I gathered yesterday, he's good. He's so busy, it's hard to keep up with him. I was expecting him to be back by now honestly.” Changbin said glancing at his phone screen.

“Minho is your other roommate?” Chan asked aghast, looking between Jisung and Changbin quickly.

“Yeah, I haven't met him yet.” Jisung said quietly.

“Minho is unique in the best way possible,” Chan said sincerely (most of what Chan said was always sincere), “I think you two will get along.” He looked at Changbin for confirmation.

Changbin gave a small smirk, “Or they will hate each other, I'm still on the fence.”

Jisung’s eyes went wide in surprise, he turned to face Changbin all the way, “You think he'd hate me?”

Changbin chuckled but Chan was the one to answer, “You guys are kind of alike. Sometimes that's a good thing. Sometimes...” He trailed off with a shrug, “Don't worry about it, you guys will be fine.” He gave Jisung a pointed look when he said not to worry. Chan had read enough of his lyrics to know about his troubles with anxiety and spiraling thoughts.

Jisung tried to take his advice, pushing the _what if_ thoughts to the side. “How's the off-campus life treating you?” Jisung asked Chan, successfully getting the topic off himself. Chan moved into a studio apartment at the beginning of the month.

“Did I tell you it's above a Jimmy John's?” Chan started, launching into a story about the constant smell of baking bread. He tried to get them to smell his clothes to see if the smell was following him like he imagined.

Changbin finally took a seat in one of the kitchen stools, listening to Chans adventures in off-campus living.

Jisung was happy to have this moment. Chan had been a constant in his life since he was a tiny angry fourteen-year-old and having him close by for the first time in years was just so nice. He leaned his head on Chan’s shoulder as he continued his tale of buying his used car. Chan's arm easily wrapped around him and Jisung closed his eyes and felt a deep happiness.

They talked for a while, mostly about class schedules and plans for the coming semester. Lunchtime rolled around and Chan took it upon himself to show Jisung the best dining hall close to Park Hall.

“That would actually be really helpful, I knew about the places around Woodworth but now that I'm on the other side of campus all my planning has went out the window.” Jisung got out of Chan’s warm embrace and went to grab his stuff to head out. He remembered to grab his keys and student ID card and felt that was good enough.

Changbin elected to stay behind, but not before reassuring them he didn't need anything.

Chan led the way out of the dorm, talking about all his experiences in this particular dorm. He pointed out a small food shop akin to a convince store at the entrance of the Park Hall that Jisung had overlooked. They walked outside and went in the adjacent building that had some sort of fancy name, Chan called it the art building and Jisung was fine with that. The bottom level was full of food options, it reminded Jisung of a mall food court. Now that he could smell the food, Jisung’s hunger hit him full force. It had already been a very long day and it was barely even afternoon.

Grabbing food, (only worrying slightly that his student ID wouldn't swipe for food, but it worked without a hitch) and eating with Chan was exactly what he needed. Being around Chan was like being wrapped in a big weighted blanket. Even though he was surrounded by tons (and he meant tons) of people he didn't know, he felt safe sitting with Chan and eating his food. He didn't even feel the need to fidget, which for Jisung was saying a lot.

After eating Chan walked him around the surrounding area pointing out the necessitates (that coffee cart is the best and will take your student ID, that's a cut through to the library, walk through that building to get to your English lecture hall, take the blue shuttle to come to my place), then walked him back to the entrance of his dorm.

Jisung hugged him goodbye before heading back up to the sixth floor. Chan's tour did wonders for his head space. He felt better prepared already and couldn't stop a smile from creeping on to his face.

He used his key for the first time to get into the dorm and started to head to his room. He had big plans to take a much-deserved nap.

Changbin’s head popped out of his room again. He smiled and shouted, “Hyung!”

Jisung stopped dead in his tracks halfway to his room. Unless he was very much mistaken, he was definitely younger than Changbin, then he realized the other door that had previously been closed all morning was now cracked open.

_Oh._

Jisung watched as the door opened all the way revealing a brown-haired boy with glasses perched on his nose. Dressed in light wash jeans and an oversized sweater, he easily guessed this was Minho. Both Chan and Changbin had failed to mention the fact that Minho was gorgeous. Which was no big deal, but a warning would have been nice. He also couldn't tell if Minho was smiling or smirking. His face was doing something and Jisung couldn't stop staring at it.

Jisung did a small forward bend, “Hello, I'm Han Jisung. I'm sure Changbin hyung told you that I'm going to be rooming here.”

Jisung still wasn't sure if it was a smile or not. It was almost like Minho looked intrigued. Jisung stayed rooted to his spot as Minho walked forward slightly. He seemed to be slightly taller than Jisung (which Jisung would admit wasn’t that hard to accomplish).

“Han Jisung. I'm Lee Minho. Binnie told me we somehow picked up a freshman roommate. Not only that but one that is friends with Bang Chan.” Jisung watched as Minho's eyes traveled down and back up his body, he felt like he was overly exposed for some reason.

“You just missed him.” Jisung said. Minho raised an eyebrow (he was always jealous of people who could do that), “Chan just dropped me off at the dorm.”

“I'm sure I'll see a lot of Chan this school year. I'll meet up with him later. Congrats on getting to miss out on the shitty freshman dorms.” Minho said evenly making direct eye contact. Jisung had never been good with any kind of prolonged eye contact ( _his_ _eyes are unreal_ ), but he didn't even feel the urge to look away.

“Yeah, this place is better than anything I could have imagined.” Jisung said truthfully.

“Well,” Minho started, as he walked around Jisung’s frozen frame, “I was on my way out,” he slid his feet into a smart looking pair of shoes, “Let's talk later, yeah?”

“Yeah, I'll be here all year.” Jisung joked lamely. Watching as Minho slightly smiled. _For sure a smile this time…I think_.

“Nice to meet you Han Jisung.” Minho said, giving him one last glance before heading out the door, not waiting for Jisung to respond.

Jisung didn't move, but he heard a chuckle to his side.

Changbin was still just dangling out of his room, his face was lit with a smile ( _such a nice smile_ ) _._ Jisung hadn't realized he had been watching the entire interaction.

“So that's Minho.” Changbin said, smiling at Jisung’s frozen body.

“He seems nice.” Jisung said finally. He gave Changbin a small smile and he finally made his way to his room. He left the door cracked but dug his headphones out. Laying in the bed with music pouring into his head he tried to drown out his thoughts. His brain slowly started to unwind and empty until he was able to slip into a much-needed nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Felix** : Mate! I got moved in! What room are you in?

 **Felix** : Jisungie! I need an escape from my roommate's helicopter parents!

 **Felix** : Chan said you were probably asleep :(

 **Felix** : Wanna do din? My roommate is eating out with his family.

 **Felix** : If you don't respond in the next hour I'm calling.

 **Felix** : Your phone sucks.

 **Felix** : [Image Attached]

Jisung opened his eyes and was met with his bare dorm room. Bare, but all his. His nap was littered with strange dreams and he although he couldn't remember any specifics, he knew they were the result of his ongoing anxiety over starting University.

His phone made an attempt to vibrate, getting Jisung's attention.

 _Ah, Felix._ Meeting through Chan years ago, Jisung and Felix were quick friends. And as long as you passed Felix's vibe check, he was the easiest person to befriend. Jisung had never met a nicer, more genuine person (much like Chan in that regard, probably why the two of them have always been close).

Instead of texting, Jisung clicked to call Felix. Like most people his age, he wasn't the biggest fan of talking on the phone, but he also hated spending time texting. Plus, Jisung was one hundred percent comfortable around Felix, meaning his ridiculous social anxiety didn't flare up at the mere thought of talking to him on the phone.

The line clicked, “Sungie! Sleeping Beauty is finally awake! 'Bout time, I'm starving.” Felix's Australia accent always shined through over the phone making Jisung smile.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm awake. Food. Where you want to go? Chan took me to a dining court earlier today, it was surprisingly good.” Jisung sat up in bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I'm already out walking around because I was going crazy in the tin can of a room. Tell me where to go and I'll meet you there.” Felix was just so easy to talk to.

Jisung gave him a general direction, though he probably butchered the actual name of the building. Felix seemed confident he knew where Jisung was talking about.

Hanging up the call Jisung finally hopped out of bed. Looking in the mirror he decided his hair was not terrible and his shirt still mostly presentable. _Keys, ID, phone._ He went through his mental checklist.

Walking out of his room the common area was empty and a quick glance at the other bedroom doors showed them closed. It was seven in the evening, his roommates probably had dinner plans as well.

Making sure to lock the door behind him, Jisung swiftly walked to the art building from earlier. There seemed to be a multitude of people walking around. He thought he saw a lot earlier; it was nothing compared to this. He was about to give Felix a call as he walked into the art building, but a bright blonde head of hair caught his eye to the side.

Felix was staring intently at the noticeboard that was already half full of flyers (“Roommate needed!” “Piano lessons: beginners welcome!” “Free boxes!” “Tutors available!” “Pledge TriKappa!”), Jisung crept behind his friend and snaked his arms around his waist squeezing him tightly from behind. He felt the shock, then the realization of who it was, move through Felix's body.

“Sungie!” Felix leaned his face back and tried to rub his nose into Jisung's neck. Jisung let him go with a laugh causing Felix to turn to face him. With a bright smile Felix gave him a proper hug, squeezing tight and making him sway back and forth. Jisung didn't care that there were probably people staring at them, you never declined a Felix hug. And if people were staring, they were probably just jealous. Felix had dyed his hair in the last few days, Jisung reached a hand up to tug on a strand. It looked ridiculously good on him.

“Lix, you gotta let me breathe.” Felix and Chan hugged much in the same way, full force.

Felix's arms dropped and he held Jisung at arm’s length. “Sungie, it feels like it's been forever since I've seen you.” Felix stared at him taking in the details he knew others would glance over. “What's changed? Did you get a new piercing? Your hair is definitely longer. I think your face might even be cuter.” Felix jokingly raised a hand to poke his cheek. Felix was aware Jisung allowed no one to poke his cheeks but he still loved to try anyways.

Jisung easily swatted his hand away. “I was going to tell you your hair looked hot as fuck, but you tried to poke, so no compliments for you.” Jisung smiled sweetly and took Felix's hand dragging him over to the food. “Food first, then we'll catch up. I had the stir fry for lunch, you'd probably like it.” Felix's eyes widened as he took in all the options.

“There's so much to choose from, it's almost too much.” Felix decided on trying the stir fry and went to secure a table while Jisung waited on his food.

After paying (Jisung still got a spike of anxiety while handing his ID card to the food workers, still waiting for something to go wrong and hold the line up or cause a commotion. None of which happened.) Jisung was able to find Felix's bright blonde hair easily.

Their dinner was good, but their conversation was better. Felix had gone to the same high school as Chan, and when Jisung met Chan years ago, he met Felix. Back then Chan and Felix were a package deal. After Chan moved to University, Jisung and Felix met and hung out even more. They spent countless hours playing video games or watching anime. They dragged each other to parties (always too afraid to go alone, and then mostly just hanging out with each other once at the party. But there was free alcohol and teenage Lix and Sung didn't pass up free alcohol) and they even road tripped to come see Chan on a few of their free weekends.

Felix was Jisung's first kiss from a boy. They were young and bored, and Felix was attractive. And it was as nice as any first kiss can be, but they both agreed it felt like kissing a sibling. It will always be a fond memory for Jisung, and he is forever grateful for Felix's friendship.

They had finished their food at least twenty minutes ago, still lost in telling stories of their summer vacations (Felix went and stayed with family in Australia. Chan was ridiculously jealous.). Jisung told him the adventure he had this morning and about his new roommates (“Changbin is the rapper from the mixtape track Chan sent us last spring, he seems pretty nice actually.” … “You should see his smile.” … “No, it's not better than your smile, Lix.”… “And then there's this guy Lee Minho. I only saw him for a minute. He low-key reminded me of a Greek God.” … “Shut up Lix, when you meet him you'll totally get the same vibe.”). He invited Felix to come see his dorm, but Felix said he still had stuff to unpack. They made plans to go walk around campus tomorrow, mostly to make sure they both knew how to get to their classes before Monday.

Felix gave him one more quick hug before they parted ways and reminded Jisung to check his phone more often. The sun had set when they were in the dining hall, and Jisung walked back to his dorm taking in the unique beauty of fully lit modern buildings and old stone architecture all together. His sidewalk was wide and lit brightly with iron lampposts every few feet. There were still students laying in the grass, still large and small groups wandering around in their own worlds. Jisung still couldn't wrap his head around just how many people there were on campus at once. All living, studying, eating, laughing, at the same time together in this campus town.

Lost in his own thoughts he walked into Park Hall and quietly got in the elevator, he just barely heard someone exclaim, “Hey!”

Jisung snapped his head up and focused his mind back to the real world, his hand automatically found and hit the Open-Door button. He stuck his foot in front of the doors for good measure. Swiftly walking towards the elevator was his new roommate Minho. He had changed since Jisung's nap. Instead of the sweater/jeans combo, he looked like he just got out of a gym advertisement with track pants and a large black shirt. Minho walked into the elevator and leaned back against the wall, “Thanks for holding it.”

Moving his foot from the path of the elevator doors, Jisung replied with a shrug, “Of course.”

The elevator went up silently.

“So,” Jisung started, never one that was comfortable with silence in small places, “are you a second year like Changbin hyung?”

Minho looked surprised by the sound of his voice, blinking a few times, almost like he forgot he wasn't alone in the elevator. “No, I'm a third year.”

“Oh.” The elevator stopped at the sixth floor, Jisung mentally praised its swiftness.

He let Minho walk out first, which seemed to amuse the older boy. Jisung mostly did it because he didn't want to fumble with the dorm key in front of Minho.

Minho did not fumble his key, which was no surprise to Jisung. Kicking off their shoes, Minho turned to him before walking to his room, “What are you doing right now?”

“Uh,” Jisung thought quickly, eyes flicking to the ceiling, “Absolutely nothing.”

“I'm going to shower, then watch a movie out here if you want to join.” Minho said a small smile (Jisung still wasn't sure if it was a smile or smirk. _Could it be both? Is that possible?_ ) on his face.

“Yeah, I'm down.” Jisung said trying to sound casual. Inside his anxiety was flaring in small bursts. Starting new relationships was always difficult for him, but he knew from experience that he just had to fight through it. Watching something together is as chill as it could get, and he reminded himself that he wanted to be friends with both of his roommates.

Minho just nodded and walked into his room, his door clicking shut behind him.

Jisung liked movies. He really wasn't picky when it came to them. He needed to change into more appropriate movie attire, baggy sweatshirt and shorts sounded like the optimal movie watching outfit. Jisung quickly changed and decided to grab his light comforter off his bed and bring it to the couch.

The couch wasn't big by any means, it was probably designed to fit three people comfortably, four if comfort wasn't an issue. But Jisung would admit, it was comfortable. Jisung curled into the corner of the couch and threw the blanket over himself. Scrolling through his phone he waited for Minho.

He sent a text to his mom that he was alive, and that his first day was interesting. She had a day off tomorrow, so he had decided to fill her in then.

He also sent a quick message to Felix making sure he got back to his dorm. Felix is always quick to respond and did so within the minute. His response full of emojis explaining how the roommate had moved his stuff around while he was gone.

Minho's bedroom door opened as he was finishing a response to Felix's text. His hair was still damp from the shower and he had on similar clothes to before.

“Anything in particular you wanted to watch?” Jisung asked looking up. _Somehow, even with wet hair, Minho still looks good. That’s just not fair._

“Something I don't have to think about.” Minho flopped on the other end of the couch and let out a deep sigh. Jisung shrugged and browsed through his phone landing on a National Geographic documentary. The narrations always helped him relax, so he had already watched all that were available on this streaming service. He hit the icon to send the video to the TV and sneaked a peak at Minho's reaction.

“If you don't like documentaries, I can put some sort of anime on or sitcom or an-” Jisung started to ramble.

“It's fine. I mostly wanted to talk to you anyways.” Minho was still sprawled on the couch, legs and arms spread, looking like he was made to sit on this couch. Minho rolled his head in Jisung's direction and found him staring. Jisung fought the overwhelming urge to look away, Minho was easy to look at and he was on a mission to make himself comfortable around his roommate.

“So… what's your major?” Jisung started lamely. It was the typical university opening line, but he was curious.

“Architecture.” Minho replied, his head nodded in Jisung’s direction.

Jisung took that as an invitation to keep talking, “I'm going to go in music production, with a minor in business. I don't really care about business but -”

“You did it to make your parents happy? Yeah, that's a pretty common one around here.”

“Well, they've never been thrilled with my love of music, especially when it went to the more mainstream and less classical.” Jisung shrugged. His relationship with his parents was pretty normal in his head.

“And that's how you know Bang Chan?” Minho asked. His attention was on Jisung, but Jisung did notice his eyes flint to the TV when the narrator started to talk about the desert cats.

“Music is what brought us together for sure. We went to different schools, but we met at a district wide music festival years ago. I basically claim Chan as a big brother at this point.” The sand cats were off screen, which gave Jisung Minho's full attention again. “Changbin mentioned that Chan helped with some music for you last year...”

“Oh yeah, dance club needed some original hip hop songs for a friendly competition.” Minho kept the explanation short. Jisung watched as Minho shifted around on his side of the couch, using the arm rest for his back and drawing his legs up to tuck them under his chin, fully facing his body towards Jisung.

“So, you dance?”

“Yeah, I've danced for as long as I can remember. I go to the dance club as much as my schedule allows, which this year might not be very much.”

“Do they hold auditions? Or is it just open to anyone?” Jisung asked.

“It's open to anyone. We usually split the class between beginners and people who know what they're doing.” Minho narrowed his eyes and smiled at him, “You going to join?”

“Me? Nah, my parents had me take classes when I was young, and I was never good at sticking to the choreography. My best friend, Felix, loves to dance, I'm sure he'll want to join.”

“You should let him know it'll start the second week of classes. It's usually a Tuesday/Thursday thing. Speaking of which, I'm going to put my schedule on the fridge. I'll appreciate it if you do the same.” Minho gave him an authoritative look.

“Easy enough. I mostly have all afternoon classes other than this one World History lecture that I could only get a nine am spot for.” Jisung shuddered at the thought of having to wake up early.

Minho laughed, “I figured you wouldn't be a morning person. What day is you lecture on?”

“Tuesday mornings. It's three hours long. I can barely sit still for a regular ninety-minute class. I'm having trouble imaging three hours in the same seat.”

“Three-hour lectures are rough no matter what. Snacks are important. Don't forget snacks.” Minho went into greater detail about the best snacks ranking how quiet they are to eat, least messy, and which were the most portable. While Jisung listened to his many words regarding snacks, Jisung readjusted his blanket to cover Minho's socked feet that had slowly slid towards the middle of the couch. Minho gave him a happy smile ( _that one was definitely a smile_ ) and wiggled his feet a small amount while relaying the information about how all of his three-hour lectures did have a break in the middle.

Jisung slowly realized Minho was easy to talk to. It was a relief that so far his roommates seemed like easy going, decent people. The documentary ended and while the credits were rolling Minho checked his phone for the time.

Jisung watched Minho stretch his arms above his head, back arching, resembling a lazy house cat. His simple t-shirt somehow enhanced this movement and Jisung attempted to not seem too interested in the very apparent muscles that were on display. “I go to sleep pretty early. Unlike some people, I try to accomplish things during the morning time. Plus, tomorrow is the last day before classes start.” Minho tailed off, he pulled his feet out from Jisung's blanket and stood up. He reached over and ruffled Jisung's hair before telling him goodnight. It was oddly... Heartwarming.

“'Night.” Jisung said to his back as he watched him close the door.

_Maybe going to sleep early isn't a bad idea._

* * *

Sunday morning came, Jisung's day didn't start until he heard his phone attempt to buzz next to his ear. One eye open, he squinted at the screen.

 **Felix** : Ey! Lunch?

 **Felix** : I invited Chan.

 **Felix** : Are you still sleeping?

Jisung was in fact still sleeping when Felix had texted him. But it was still before eleven and he felt that was acceptable on a Sunday.

**Jisung** : Oi, I'm up.

 **Felix** : It's about time. Chan and I got coffee and are walking over.

 **Felix** : We'll be there in ten.

_Well, fuck._ Jisung rolled out of bed and midroll he remembered the fact that the bed was substantially further from the ground than he was used to. He landed on his feet instead of his face but only by sheer luck.

He flew to get ready, which didn't consist of much, but he did get to test out his shower (the water got warm quick, and the water pressure was great).

Jisung had just pulled an oversize t-shirt on when he heard Chan's signature knock. He threw open his door and went to let him in. Flinging open the front door he was met with Chan's clad-in-black figure and Felix... Who was also wearing all black. Chan was sipping an almost empty smoothie, and Felix had an iced coffee in each hand.

“Did I miss a dress code text? Should I go change?” Jisung's white t-shirt started to seem very bright and out of place.

“Nah mate, I like that fit.” Felix said, peering around Jisung's body, not even looking at his clothes. He held out one of the coffee drinks in Jisung's direction, “Got you an Americano to help wake your ass up.”

_Felix was the best._

Jisung happily grabbed the drink, “Do you wanna look at my dorm Lix?” Jisung moved out of the way as Felix invited himself in, Chan following behind smiling at the younger boy’s curiosity.

“This is all yours?” Felix wandered around the small common area, touching the kitchen stools, turning the small sink on then off, patting the couch, looking behind the curtains out the windows, and pointing at the mounted TV. “Why didn't they mess my paperwork up? This place is fuckin’ luxury compared to my room.”

“I do share it with two upperclassmen,” Jisung reminded him, “but it is pretty awesome.”

“Which one is your room?” Felix was looking between the closed doors and Jisung pointed him in the right direction. Felix instantly opened it and disappeared inside. Chan smiled at his receding back.

“I think this year is going to be great with you two here.” Chan said fondly. Jisung nodded in agreement. He took a large sip of his coffee and tapped his feet excitedly; free coffee was the best.

A slightly muffled shout came from the direction of his room, “You have your own bathroom?! What the -”

“Felix, volume.” Chan said poking his head into Jisung's room.

As if summoned by the loud Australian, Changbin's door creaked open revealing the dark-haired boy. He looked prepared for a day of lying in bed, comfortable clothes and large headphones around his neck.

“Sorry Changbin, my friend got a little excited.” Jisung instantly apologized, he didn't want to be _that_ roommate that disturbed others. At least not within the first two days.

Changbin shrugged off his apology and waved a hand around as if saying, _I really couldn't care less._ “Chan hyung, two days in a row. You must like this kid.” Changbin said leaning on his open door.

Chan wrapped his arm around Jisung and squeezed until Jisung let out a whine. “This kid? He's stuck with me. Even if he tried to get rid of me, I wouldn't go. Just like that one,” he pointed at Jisung’s door as Felix appeared still in awe over Jisung's room, his eyes wide and face full of disbelief, “they're my brothers. And I'm just,” -squeeze- “so thrilled,” -squeeze- “they are finally here.”

“Chan you're gonna break a rib if you keep squeezing.” Chan loosened his hold while Jisung noticed Changbin looking at Felix, “Felix! This is Seo Changbin hyung. Changbin, this is my best friend Felix. He moved in yesterday at Woodworth.”

Felix gave Changbin one of his signature “sunshine” smiles, which clashed slightly with his black ensemble. Though, Jisung could easily admit Felix looked ridiculously good in his current black jeans, t-shirt, and snug ball cap. Felix had always had a knack for picking clothes that enhanced his looks. Jisung tried to get Felix to go shopping with him, but the knack didn't extend to helping Jisung.

Changbin smiled back timidly and gave a small wave.

“We're heading to lunch if you want to join.” Felix said happily.

Changbin shook his head causing the boys sunshine smile to drop a few degrees, “I had a late breakfast. But next time count me in.” The explanation was good enough for Felix to continue smiling at the dark-haired boy, Jisung would almost think Changbin was caught off guard by the smiles and invite.

“We'll get out of here so you can have some peace and quiet,” Jisung said as he went to grab his shoes. _Keys, ID, phone,_ he thought as he did his mental checklist.

“It was nice meeting you!” Felix said in a singsong, giving a small wave as Chan herded him out the front door.

“See ya later Changbinnie.” Chan said as he exited behind.

Jisung looked at Changbin with an apprehensive smile, “I am sorry if Felix was too loud. We both can get excited and forget the whole inside-voices thing.”

“Don't worry about it, that was nothing. I just wanted to come say hi when I heard Chan's voice. It's okay to make some noise Jisung, you live here too.” Changbin nodded at the front door, “Go eat some food.”

Jisung smiled and headed back to the two Australians in the hall.

The afternoon was fun and insightful. Chan led them to a different dining hall further from Park but closer to where some of Jisung and Felix's freshman lecture halls were. They walked around, schedules on their phones, making sure they knew where they would be headed on their first day. Chan spent the majority of the time reminiscing about his freshman year, eventually leading Felix to call him an old man, which earned Felix a punch and pout.

Jisung usually had no problem blaming his anxiety for making him feel like people were always watching him but walking around with Felix in tow he was positive people were actually staring. He could feel the prick of eyes as they walked through the large sprawling buildings, and his suspicions were confirmed when a few girls stopped and straight up asked for his number. When Felix responded to their requests, Jisung swears he saw the girls melt on the spot when they heard his voice. Not only did Felix look attractive, his deep voice and Aussie accent put him on a whole other level. (Felix didn't give his number out, but he did politely accept a few numbers that the girls had quickly jotted on whatever spare paper they could find.)

Chan and Jisung stood on the sidelines as they watched Felix deal with the forward-thinking girls, “I've been going to school here for three years and no one has ever stopped to ask for my number.” Chan said with mock disbelief, he turned to Jisung seriously, “I have the same accent as him. Is it my appearance? Jisung, am I ugly and you just never told me?”

_Jesus Christ._

Jisung put his arms on Chan's shoulders, looking intensely into his eyes, “You are not ugly Chan. I would even say you are good looking. If you hadn't noticed, no one is asking for my number either.”

“You've been on campus for a single day, not going into your third year like me.” Chan caught Felix's eye and straightened up, “He gave me the look, I'm going to go save him.”

As the afternoon wore on the two freshman boys felt comfortable with the parts of campus they would be frequenting. Felix was even in Jisung's literature class. For their first semester it was mostly prerequisites and even if they didn't have class at the same time, they mostly had the same curriculum.

Jisung offered to walk Felix back to his dorm, but Felix declined, saying he'd rather walk to Jisung's. Felix had mentioned a few times during their afternoon how he wasn't sure how he was going to survive a year with his roommate. (“I don't think we could be more different.” “He laughed when I told him I dance.” “He wears Axe body spray.”)

Chan hopped on a shuttle to head back to his apartment (“I'll have you guys come over once I make it a bit more me. It's pretty bland right now.”) and Felix followed him to Park Hall. Jisung pulled Felix into the small convince store on the bottom floor of the dorm to check out what they had, and they were both surprised at everything they offered. They had expected the snacks, drinks, and random toiletries; they didn't expect a grab-and-go hot food section or daily made sushi. It was mostly all Americanized rolls, but it still looked good. They both bought a bag worth of snacks, Jisung told Felix he could hide some snacks in his room for when he came over and that earned him a bright sunshine smile.

They made their way to the sixth floor and Jisung didn't fumble his key while unlocking the front door.

Walking in he was surprised to see Minho sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Looking up from his phone Minho gave a small wave.

“Hey Minho hyung, this is Felix.” Jisung said as he took both his and Felix's snacks and put them on the small kitchen island.

“The best friend?” Minho said with a smile.

Felix smiles widely, “Did you already tell everyone I was your best friend, Sungie you are too fucking cute.” Felix walked towards Minho and sat down on the floor in front of him, legs folded under himself, “Nice to meet you Minho hyung. Jisung mentioned that you're a part of the dance club, I'm very excited to join and learn lots.”

Jisung watched the interaction. He didn't miss the quick raise of Minho's eyebrows when he heard Felix speak ( _Can't blame him, even I'm not immune to it_ ), he took notice of Minho's amused expression as he watched Felix kneel in front of him. Jisung hoped that throughout the year his roommates became friends with Felix, even more so now that Jisung had heard Felix's worries about his own roommate.

“For sure, I won't be able to be at all of the club meetings, but I'm sure you're going to love it. Did you two find all of your classes today?” Minho asked, Jisung was slightly pleased he remembered Jisung's plans for the day.

“Yeah, Channie gave us a grand tour for most of it.” Felix said nodding.

“It would have taken a lot less time if Felix didn't get stopped every five minutes by enraptured girls.” Jisung said teasingly, he started to rummage through his snack bag looking for a drink.

Felix sighed deeply and dramatically fell on to his back. “It wasn't my fault, I'm not very good at turning people away. Plus, they were all freshman girls who were probably just excited about the aspect of being away from home.” Jisung threw a candy bar at the distressed blonde boy. He was satisfied when he heard a small _oof_ from across the room.

Minho swing his head in Jisung's direction, “Does being obnoxiously good looking and being sad about it get me free candy too?”

Jisung laughed, “I'll give it to you for free this time. Chocolate or gummies?”

“Gummies!” Minho excitedly held his hands out waiting for Jisung to deliver the goods. He resembled a spoiled house cat.

Jisung tossed a bag of gummies in Minho's direction both pleasantly surprised and relieved when it landed in Minho's hands.

Felix was still laying on his back staring at the ceiling while slowly eating the chocolate Jisung threw at him. “I'll feel awkward if I run into one of those girls again. I don't plan on actually calling any of them. How come all the girls were courageous and daring, yet not a single guy gave me their number?”

Jisung huffed while walking over to the couch, “Are you seriously getting upset over the fact that your preferred gender didn't hit on you during your first day on campus? For fuck's sake Felix.” Jisung climbed over the armrest of the couch to sprawl on his side without disturbing Minho, who hadn't moved from his spot in the floor using the couch as a backrest.

Minho turned his head to look at Jisung, their faces were closer than Jisung had realized. “Speaking of numbers, I forgot to give you mine, let me see your phone.”

Felix let out a small whine, “You got a guy's number before me, Sungie.”

Jisung wiggled his phone out from his pocket unlocking it quickly, putting it in Minho's raised and waiting hand. “Felix, you are ridiculous, shut up.”

Minho chuckled and tapped away on Jisung's phone, “Your screen is so fucked.”

“I keep telling him to just buy a new phone. Or go back to the old days and get a flip phone that he won't break within a week.” Felix said, not caring in the least that Jisung told him to shut up.

“The flip phone days,” Jisung sighed fondly, “I use to be able to text without even looking. And was anything as satisfying as flipping the phone shut to end a call?”

Minho gave a sound of agreement, “But, I would miss having a nice camera on me at all times. Especially for dance practices, I don't think I could ever go back.” Minho passed Jisung's phone back to him. Placing the phone beside him, Jisung took a large drink from soda he had bought downstairs.

It was at that moment Minho turned around, “Kimchi.” Minho's phone was in his hand obviously taking a picture of Jisung. Satisfied with his shot he quickly turned back around.

Jisung quickly swallowed the soda, and sputtered out shrilly, “Delete that!” Closing the soda, Jisung scrambled up to sit directly behind Minho looking over his shoulder trying to get a glimpse of the photo.

“It's perfect. I needed something for your contact picture.” Minho said with an air of nonchalance that was the direct opposite of Jisung's frantic energy behind him.

“There is no possible way anyone would describe that picture as perfect.” Jisung said leaning his face forward, which put his face right next to Minho's. Jisung couldn’t see the picture on the phone, Minho had already locked the phone.

Jisung felt more than saw Minho turn his head, take a deep breath and blow right in his ear. Jisung jerked back, he hadn't even noticed how close he was to Minho, too concerned with the God-awful picture that would haunt his dreams.

Even from his new position on the couch, Jisung could see the content smile on Minho's face. Almost like he could feel Jisung's eyes on him, Minho turned and put a closed hand in Jisung's direction.

Jisung extended his hand and felt a gummy drop into it.

“Peace offering.” Was all Minho said before turning back around getting back on to his phone.

Jisung instantly popped the chewy candy in his mouth. “How is it a peace offering if I'm the one who gave you the gummies in the first place?”

“You should be happy I'm sharing at all. Unless you want me to take back my peace offering?”

“I already ate it.”

Minho turned and smiled sweetly at him, “Then stop bitching.”

Felix giggled loudly.

“Shut up Lix.” Jisung muttered picking his phone up to distract himself.

Jisung put one of his favorite animes on for some background noise, while the three of them browsed on their phones. Jisung found out that Minho liked playing a mobile racing game on his phone, and the remainder of the afternoon was filled with the three of them challenging each other (“I don't even know how you can play with that messed up screen of yours” “Minho hyung, not you too. Leave my poor phone alone.”).

Changbin got home when the sun was low in the sky, which would have probably painted the common room pretty colors, but Minho was adamant about liking the curtains closed. Jisung jumped up to help Changbin through the door when he saw the amount of stuff he was balancing between his two hands.

Minho on the other hand, stayed exactly where he was on the floor just glancing up from his game long enough to make the comment, “Did you rob a store?”

Felix jumped in, “Do we need to hide you?”

“I'm not going to be an accomplice.” Minho scoffed, focus back on his game.

“I thought you were friends?” Felix said in a confused question.

“Just because he's my friend doesn't mean I'm going to jail because he decided to rob a small appliances store.”

Small appliances were correct. Jisung had taken a kettle out of Changbin hands, and Changbin had the smallest air fryer Jisung had ever seen dangling dangerously in his other hand.

“I didn't rob anything, but I did get them for free.” Changbin said proudly. Changbin was able to stuff both items in the cabinet under the kitchen island.

“You know we're not supposed to have that stuff in here, right?” Minho said off handedly. Jisung got the impression Minho didn't care either way.

“That is why we hide them in a cabinet. Do they really expect me to live off dining court food for another year?” Changbin said while washing his hands, his back to the rest of the group that Jisung had rejoined.

“Yeah Binnie, they do. That's the point of the meal plan they make us pay for.” Minho let out a sudden noise, akin to a growl, while at the same moment Felix let out a happy squeal. “I cannot multi-task today.” Minho said putting his phone down.

“Felix is just really good at like all video games. I won't play him in Super Smash Brothers anymore.” Jisung said laying down next to Felix on the floor, glancing at Felix's phone which still had the victory screen showing his time.

Felix rolled over and playfully punched him. “I won't play Super Smash with _you_ anymore. Last time we played you pouted all weekend because I wouldn't let you win one round. Never again.” Minho laughed in a way Jisung was slowly getting used to. It was unique and truthfully pretty cute in a slightly different way.

Jisung pouted.

“No. No pouting. I don't wanna see that shit.” Felix stuck his hand out, effectively turning Jisung's face towards Minho, which caused Minho to laugh even more.

“That's a dangerous pout,” Minho said with a smile glancing at Jisung's stuck out bottom lip and sad eyes, “Felix how do you ever say no to him?”

“Practice. Lots of practice. It barely even affects me at this point.” Felix said proudly, Jisung reached over and stole the black cap off his head. Felix, unbothered, just ran his fingers through his hair, somehow making his hair look perfectly tousled.

Changbin sat on a kitchen stool looking over the three bodies rolling around on the floor. “Did you guys eat dinner yet?”

“We've ate candy.” Felix said, he rolled on to his stomach, resting his head on his clasped hands, and smiled in Changbin's direction.

“Candy doesn't count.” Changbin said easily.

“Have _you_ ate dinner Binnie?” Minho asked pointedly.

“No, I haven't Minho hyung, thanks for asking.”

“Would you like company while you go eat dinner, Bin?” Minho said as if he already knew what the younger boy wanted.

“Why, yes Minho hyung, that would be so nice of you.” Changbin said with a smile.

“Can we come?” Felix asked Changbin eagerly from the floor.

“Do you want to?” Changbin replied cautiously. “I don't mind guilting Minho into it, but you guys don't have to if you don't want to.”

“Of course we want to.” Felix gave the full sunshine smile, which was really something to see from his position on the floor. Jisung didn't even mind that he was speaking for them both, Felix did that often when they were together. He knew Jisung had trouble finding words to express himself at times.

“This does require the lot of you to get off the floor.”

Jisung was the last to get up, making Felix pull him up by his hands.

This was the first time Jisung went out to eat with his roommates and Felix and he was so thrilled that it just felt right. Between the four of them conversation came easily, and the silence didn't feel suffocating. It helped that Felix was a very good talker, and he seemed genuinely interested in all the topics that came up. The dining hall wasn't nearly as busy as earlier in the day, as it was past the time most people ate dinner. The four of them sat at a small square table next to the floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the expansive landscaped quad. Felix was next to Jisung and Minho was straight across from him. Jisung thought it would be impossible to still look good while eating noodles, but it seemed that Minho was one of those people blessed to look good doing everything. He almost seemed to slurp his noodles politely. Jisung did attempt to not stare, but he was having trouble wrapping his brain around it.

“Did you notice those girls keep looking at you?” Changbin asked Felix between bites of chicken.

“Maybe they're looking at Jisung. Or Minho.” Felix said, not looking at the girls in question.

Jisung wouldn't blame them if they were looking at Minho, Jisung could barely stop looking at him. “I swear I can't take you anywhere Felix.” Jisung said pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Jisung, help me out, I don't want them to come over here. I don't think I can do any more polite small talk.” And then Felix gave Jisung the eyes. Sitting next to him he got the full effect of the puppy dog eyes, there was no way to say no.

Jisung rolled his eyes. Minho and Changbin were looking at the exchange like they were crazy. Jisung moved his chair closer to Felix's and put his arm around Felix's shoulders pulling him close. Felix happily scooted over to Jisung and nuzzled his nose on Jisung's neck.

“How is your nose so cold, it's summertime?” Jisung asked honestly.

Felix kept his head burrowed and his reply was slightly muffled, “This air con is freezing in here.”

Jisung looked up and gave his roommates a tight-lipped smile, he was hoping they wouldn't freak out over their display of affection, even though he hoped they knew it was exaggerated.

Minho looked skeptical, “Do you guys do this often?” Jisung saw his eyes glance at their hands that were now intertwined on the table.

Before Jisung could think of a reply Felix's muffled response came from his shoulder, “Not anymore.”

The answer didn't clear Minho's quizzical look.

Jisung jumped in, his fingers tapping lightly on Felix's hand, “We dated once. Or tried to date? I don't know how to explain it. Back then we didn't like anyone as much as we liked each other, so it seemed logical.” Jisung felt Felix nod against him in agreement, “But we both agreed we're just meant to be friends.”

A muffled, “best friends” was heard. Jisung moved the arm that was around Felix enough so he could trace his ear. If they had an audience, might as well make it believable. Jisung saw both of his roommates glance at his moving fingers.

Jisung started to worry he was making the other two boys uncomfortable, “I'm sorry about the PDA, but,” he quickly glanced at the girls, “I think they are getting ready to leave.”

Minho ignored Jisung's statement, “So, you,” he points at Felix, “like girls and boys?”

Felix nods.

“Okay,” Minho continues, “what about you?” He looks in Jisung's direction.

“You can't just ask people their sexual preferences, Minho.” Changbin sighed from his seat.

“No, it's cool,” Jisung said shaking his head, “you all get to live with me for the next year so it's better if it comes up now.” Jisung gave Felix a squeeze, “I like people.” He said simply.

Minho looked skeptical as ever, “What does that even mean?”

Felix sighed, “He's one of those, I don't like labels, people.”

Jisung jumped in, “I just don't want to call myself something that I'm not, especially if I don't understand it fully. I'm just attracted to people. Like, the whole gender aspect doesn't really come into play in my mind.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Minho did seem more relaxed with that answer. Minho looked back at the table where the girls were at, to see it empty. “Your fan club has departed.”

Felix rubbed his nose on Jisung's neck once more for good measure and leaned back over into his own seat. Jisung kept his hand lazily near Felix's neck, his fingers softly playing with a dangling earring. Jisung always enjoyed the closeness with Felix, even if it wasn't sexual, it felt nice to cuddle with someone he loved.

“I don't think Minho has ever even given me a hug on his own accord.” Changbin said accusingly.

Minho uttered an, “Eh,” with a shrug, “I'm not much of a touchy person.” Jisung saw Minho eye his finger playing with Felix’s earring, then focus back on his food.

No one came to ask for Felix's number that dinner. The night got later, and their food was long gone by the time they decided to head back to the dorm. With classes tomorrow, an early night of sleep sounded good to everyone.

Felix waved goodbye to Changbin and Minho as they walked back to their dorm, while he and Jisung walked the opposite way. Jisung didn't give Felix an option about walking him back to his dorm. Jisung still hadn't seen where Felix was living and knew he would feel better knowing Felix got back safely.

Their walk was a calm one, both of their energy levels low, but neither minded the quiet walk.

“Hey Jisung?”

“Yeah Felix?”

“You were right about Minho.”

“About what?”

“He really does look like some long-lost princely statue. I can't even imagine how he looks dancing on a stage.”

“It gets a little distracting at times.” Jisung said truthfully.

“Changbin is a little distracting as well.” Felix said with a glance.

Jisung smiled, “I assumed you would feel that way, he looks like your type.”

“You could have warned me.” Felix muttered, his eyes on the sidewalk.

“I told you he had a nice smile.”

“Yeah, you mentioned his smile, not his... Everything else.” Felix trailed off; he kicked a rock down the sidewalk.

Jisung smiled, “I'll try to remember next time.”

The walk felt short but according to Jisung's phone it was a little over ten minutes. Jisung followed close behind Felix when they entered the dorm. It was older than Park Hall, and it closely resembled what Jisung had imagined himself living in when he first arrived at the school.

They took the stairs to the third floor and Felix stopped in front of a door.

“My roommate's name is Kyle, and he's kind of a dick. So, if he's here, just ignore him.”

Jisung frowned as he watched Felix open the door. The room was small with white cinderblock looking walls. Two beds, two desk, two dressers, it was bland and Jisung was sad thinking about Felix spending time here.

There was a boy sitting at one of the desks using a laptop. All Jisung saw was an ugly face when he glanced in their direction. The Kyle guy said nothing and focused his attention back on the screen in front of him.

Felix shrugged, “Thank you for walking me back. Give me a text when you make it home.” Jisung nodded. “Don't eat my snacks I left there.” Felix said with a small smile.

Jisung leaned forward to give his friend a hug. “I'll send you a text. Get some sleep Lix.”

Pulling apart Jisung walked to the door and with a final wave he started his trek back to Park Hall.

The walk back was uneventful. Jisung's thoughts were focused on the unpleasant vibes he felt at Felix's dorm. It was no wonder he was always out walking around or over at Jisung's place. Jisung felt even more grateful for his moving arrangement, because he had his own room Felix could always have a place to stay with him. If it wasn't the first day of classes tomorrow, he would have had him come stay the night tonight.

It was a good night for a walk. The campus was quiet, the summer air was the perfect temperature, everything felt calm in Jisung. The walk was essentially from one side of campus to the next and Jisung was in no rush. He reminded himself that he should start memorizing the shuttle bus routes, it would cut down his trekking time considerably.

Jisung finally walked into his dorm, it had been at least an hour since he said goodbye to his roommates, and he was surprised to see Minho awake on the couch when he walked in. Locking the door behind him, Jisung kicked his shoes off and walked into the kitchen for a drink, “I figured you would be in bed by now.” He said in Minho's direction. Grabbing a water, he turned to see Minho standing up from the couch, stretching slightly along the way, phone in hand.

“I'm headed to bed now. Night Jisung.” Minho gave a small smile and walked into his room, closing the door fully behind him.

“Night!” Jisung said a little late. He walked into his own room and flopped on to his bed. It almost seemed like Minho had stayed up just to see him get home, or maybe it was a coincidence that he had decided to go to sleep when Jisung had gotten home. Either way, Jisung was happy to have said goodnight to him.

In no time at all Jisung had fallen asleep. He might have had dreams about statues coming to life and evil gremlins, but he forgot his dreams as soon as his eyes opened the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

First day of classes sounded exciting, Jisung found out it really wasn't. Being a Freshman, he is required to take fundamental classes that really don’t spark much joy. He has received syllabuses galore and has been give the same speech about how late work will not be accepted. He kept to himself in all the classes, electing to just pay as much attention as possible.

Felix met him for lunch before heading to their literature lecture they shared. The dining hall was packed and loud, with a look around the two boys decided to sit outside. Jisung was people watching while slowly shoveling food in his mouth.

“So,” Felix started talking after finishing half of his sandwich, “my roommate asked if you were my boyfriend after you left last night.”

Jisung nodded for him to continue, mouth full, but his attention on his friend.

“I told him no, but I said I did date you in the past. I kind of wanted to see if my assumption that he was a homophobe was right... And it was.” Felix picked at his sandwich, eyes downcast.

“Fuck Felix. He didn't do anything to you, right.” Jisung wasn't a stranger to people with opinions about Felix's sexuality. In the past he wasn't afraid to end any discussion that put Felix in this type of mood. But fighting assholes at house parties was different than fighting his friend’s roommate.

“No, he just said the usual bullshit with some unpleasant names and descriptions.”

“Well, after class we'll go talk to your RA, or whoever we need to talk to. You're not staying in that room, and until they get shit fixed, you'll stay with me.” Jisung was already taking his phone out of his pocket. Starting a group chat with Minho and Changbin he sent out a message.

**Jisung** : Roommate group chat activated!

 **Jisung** : It turns out Felix's roommate is a raging homophobe, so I'm making him stay in my room until shit can be worked out.

 **Jisung** : Just wanted to let you guys know.

 **Changbin** : Ask him who his student advisor is. It's quicker to talk to them and skip the RA bullshit.

 **Changbin** : Or, he can email his RA, but make sure to CC his student advisor. They usually take this shit srsly.

“Changbin says to find your student advisor. We can shoot them an email now before going to class.” Jisung looked up from the phone and tried to catch Felix's downtrodden gaze.

Felix sighed, “First day of classes were supposed to be exciting. I wish I didn't have to deal with this.” Felix got his phone out and started flipping through previous emails to find his student advisor contact.

“Do you have your RA's email?” Jisung said looking up from his phone.

Felix nodded, “He gave us all a contact sheet.”

“Changbin said to email your RA but makes sure to copy your advisor.” Jisung felt better after Changbin’s suggestions. He wouldn't have known what to do, sure he would have figured it out, but it's nice having someone make things easier.

Felix found both contacts he needed and started to type. Jisung quietly watched him, wishing there was more he could do, “Let me read it before you send it.” Jisung requested, he started to go back to his usual people watching. This university had strong liberal arts appeal. The fact that Felix got stuck with the epitome of a conservative white male was annoying him to no end. Jisung was happy that Felix had told him what was happening, there were times in high school where Felix would keep any school problems to himself. Since they didn't attend the same school Jisung didn't have any way of knowing what he was going through during the day.

“Here.” Felix slid his phone towards him. The email laid out more than Felix had led on but seemed to get the point across that Felix wasn't going to stand for this.

Jisung deleted the sentence, _sorry for bothering you_ , and any other apologies he saw, “You're not apologizing for them needing to do their jobs.”

Felix slightly shrugged, “I don't like causing problems.”

“You aren't the one causing problems. Don't think that you are either.” Jisung handed the phone back with a nod.

“I sent it.” Felix said sliding his phone back to his pocket. He grabbed his backpack, “Let's head to class. I'll check afterwards if anyone has responded.”

And with that Jisung followed. Their walk was short, and they sat next to each other near the back of the lecture hall. Once they had sat and were settled Jisung took Felix's hand while they waited for the class to begin. Felix squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. It wasn't a full sunshine smile, but it was something. Jisung traced shapes on Felix's hand until the professor stepped in front of them.

It was the last class of the day for them both. Together they walked to Felix's dorm and he shoved clothes and a blanket in a duffel bag. His roommate was thankfully not there. Jisung thought it was for the best if they didn't run into him. Duffel bag in hand, backpacks on both their backs, they caught a shuttle to Jisung's side of campus. They were both happy that the shuttle was straightforward and easy to use.

Walking into Jisung's dorm, they went straight to Jisung’s room. Jisung was trying to make Felix feel better, saying how it would be fun to have him as a roomie for as long as need be. Felix took over one of Jisung’s empty dresser drawer and threw his blanket on the bed. The bed was just a longer twin size, but they were comfortable sharing (although after seeing how high off the ground the bed was, Felix voted to sleep on the inside).

“You can set your laptop up on my desk, I'll use the kitchen island if need be.” Jisung said. Over the years he knew how Felix liked to study. They both were decent at school, but they had different ways to go about getting their decent grades. Felix was a good studier. He liked to be organized and took school seriously. He also played a lot of video games on his computer and for that reason alone Jisung was more than willing to give up the space. Video games made Felix happy, and that's all Jisung wanted.

“Thank you for this.” Felix said coming and giving Jisung a back hug, his head nuzzling into the spot in Jisung neck. Jisung leaned into the contact and smiled.

“No reason to thank me. I'm happy you're here. Not happy with the circumstances, but happy for you to be nearby regardless.” Jisung said seriously.

Felix pulled away and clapped his hands. “Okay, before my caffeine wears off, let's get organized.” Opening his backpack Felix was on a determined mission to completely fill out his planner with all the important papers or projects that would be due. Jisung opted for the slightly higher tech version of just uploading the documents and syncing the calendar on his phone. (“Just wait for your crappy phone to never remind you about anything, then you'll wish you had let me buy you that cute planner we saw.”)

They stayed busy throughout the rest of their afternoon, Felix at the desk, Jisung sprawled in his bed. They completed boring readings, online discussion boards, and quizzes over their syllabuses.

“You want to come check out the gym with me?” Felix asked closing his laptop.

“Not really, but I will.” Jisung replied honestly.

“Throw some different clothes on, let's go. We can grab food afterwards.” Felix stood up and started to change out of his first day of school outfit and put on an oversized local band tee and Adidas track pants. Jisung rolled off the bed and followed suit, throwing a hat on as well.

The main gym was in the middle of campus and they decided to walk (“Gotta get that cardio Mate.”). It was still early evening; the sun was still shining brightly and there were students everywhere. They reached the gym in ten minutes and weren't surprised to see it was busy. The amount of people was slightly overwhelming to Jisung, plus the fact that he had never stepped foot inside of the ridiculously large fitness center but having Felix next to him helped calm his pulse and intrusive thoughts.

They walked around and checked out the different areas, Felix wanted to see the hours for the pool and Jisung just wanted to see how this place was _so_ big. There were courts for basketball, racquetball, indoor soccer, even a rock-climbing wall. They found information about clubs and fitness classes; Felix even saw a flyer for the dance club which just made him more excited for next week to get here.

Felix and Jisung kept it simple for the actual working out. They had both attended a local gym for the past few years and fell into the easy rhythm of free weights and HIIT. They killed an hour and had worked off some of the stress of today.

When they walked back to Park Hall Felix checked his phone, looking at his school email. “My RA messaged me back. I don't want to read it until we get back.” Felix said tucking the phone away again. Jisung just patted his back in agreement.

Grabbing food to go from downstairs they rode to the sixth floor surrounded by the smell of fried chicken. Unlocking the front door, they walked into the dorm and noticed Changbin on the couch, watching TV while also on his phone at the same time. Jisung deposited the fried chicken on the kitchen island and Felix instantly started eating. Jisung was thirstier than anything, grabbing a water from the skinny fridge.

“You cool if I hop in the shower?” Jisung said quietly, tapping Felix's back.

Felix just nodded and sat on the kitchen stool to continue devouring his chicken.

Jisung said a quick ‘hi’ to Changbin as he walked to his room, and quickly got clean. It didn't seem like Minho was home, the bathroom didn't look changed from this morning. Jisung turned some music up on his phone and sang along while he relished the hot water.

* * *

Felix could feel Changbin's eyes on him as he ate. Turning towards the couch, Felix gestured toward the food, “You hungry? We got a lot and Sungie wasn't even hungry.”

Changbin shook his head but stood up anyways, “I'm good, but I did want to talk to you, if that's okay?” He said as a question slowly walking to the other kitchen stool. He pulled it slightly away from Felix giving him room, but they were still only a few feet apart.

Felix nodded and wiped his hands on one of the many napkins they had grabbed.

“Jisung didn't say any specifics when he texted us about you staying here, which is fine, I'm not asking for specifics. But I dealt with a shitty roommate for a long-time last year. Minho let me crash with him at times, but it sucks to not feel welcome in your own room.” Felix nodded at that. “I want to make sure you don't do what I did. I told my RA, but nothing ever changed. We had an in-person meeting with the three of us, and after that I decided to just deal with it.” Changbin gave a small smile to Felix, “No one should have to deal with not feeling welcome, or being put down, or called names. I figured out too late that my RA was also a piece of shit that just wanted free room and board and didn't give a shit about his responsibilities.”

“That's why you had me CC the student advisor...” Felix said softly.

“Definitely. We are fine with you being here, don't get me wrong. You and Jisung are obviously a package deal and Minho and I get that. But you shouldn't have to hide out here. You should be comfortable in your own space.”

“I get it, thank you for talking to me. I got an email back, but I was too afraid to read it until after we came back here. Would you read it for me first?” Felix asked grabbing his phone off the counter. Changbin nodded while Felix unlocked the phone and slid it his way.

Changbin picked the phone up and scrolled to Felix's original email to read that first. Felix could see his eyes narrow while he read, and Felix knew it was because of his roommate’s graphic words. Felix continued to watch Changbin's face, the more he stared the more expressions he could decipher. He liked watching his eyes read the words on his screen, the way they flicked back and forth. He liked the way Changbin's mouth slowly raised on one side, a small smile or even a mischievous smirk, whichever it was it looked good on him.

“It seems,” Changbin glanced at Felix, looking up from the phone, “that your RA is part of the alphabet mafia.”

“The what?” Felix had no clue what the hell an alphabet mafia was.

“LGBTQ+, like us. You should go ahead and read it.” Changbin slid the phone back. Felix paused for a split second before picking it up. His brain was running laps trying to think if he had heard Changbin correctly. He had him pegged as straight. But he did say _like us_ , right? He filed this information away and picked his phone up.

His RA's response did not disappoint. Not only did he offer solutions to how they could handle it, he also invited him to the campus gathering for LGBTQ+ students.

“You don't need to respond right away.” Changbin said, as he seems to be watching Felix, just like Felix had been watching him earlier. Felix met his eyes and held the glance, just letting himself really look. It quieted his mind. The choices, the emails, the possible outcomes, they all fell away. He could see Changbin's cheeks creeping up, trying to stop smiling and failing.

“You blinked.” Felix said accusingly. The spell broke, but his mind stayed quiet. Changbin was right, he didn't need to decide right this moment what he was going to do. “Thank you.” He said full heartily. “This is kind of when I usually give someone a hug.” Felix half joked; Changbin didn't look like the hugging type.

Yet, Changbin stood up with a smile on his face, and held his arms open. Felix's eyes went wide, “Really?” He hopped off the stool and instantly engulfed Changbin in a tight hug. He rocked back and forth and was happy that Changbin hugged him back. Felix had assumed that he would be tentative or even just forgo hugging him back all together, but his arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed with enough pressure that Felix's smile grew.

Felix drew back and gave Changbin his best sunshine smile. And if he wasn't mistaken, Changbin's ears were red, but he smiled back.

“Now let me have your phone again, so I can give you my number.” Changbin said holding out his hand. Felix instantly handed the phone to him.

“So demanding.” Felix joked.

“You were whining yesterday about not getting any guy's numbers, I figured the least I could do is give you mine.” Changbin typed away on Felix's phone, his small grin still ghosting on his lips.

“You gave Jisung your number, so I only feel a little special.” Felix bantered giving Changbin a pout.

“Jisung is my roommate, he needs my number,” Changbin said passing Felix's phone back and taking in Felix's pout with a smile, “I'm not obligated to give my roommates' best friend my phone number. I _want_ to give you my number.”

With that Felix's pout dissipated, “To be honest, I really wanted your number.”

* * *

Jisung threw his most comfortable clothes on and walked out to the common room. Changbin and Felix were both leaning against the kitchen island talking. Felix turned towards Jisung with a grin, “Sungie, I finally got a cute boy’s number!” Felix skipped towards Jisung’s door, “Shower time!” He sang as his energy carried him into Jisung’s room.

Jisung was confused, but being friends with Felix he was used to the feeling. He caught a slight flush to Changbin's face and assumed that was Felix's cute boy.

“I don't know what you did,” Jisung said walking towards the leftover chicken on the kitchen island, “but that's the happiest I've seen him all day.”

“We just talked.” Changbin said gesturing with his hands that it was no big deal.

“Well, I appreciate it. I hate seeing him upset.” Jisung said sitting on the kitchen stool.

“No biggie. Did you guys go to the gym?” Changbin said effectively changing the subject.

“Yeah, that place is huge.” Jisung said in between bites.

“Well, if that's not your style this dorm has a small gym in the basement floor. I checked it out yesterday, it has all the essentials. And it was empty.”

Jisung stared at Changbin with wide eyes, “This dorm is a dream come true.” That earned him a laugh as Changbin walked back over to his previous spot on the couch.

When Felix came out of Jisung's room with his bleached blonde hair still wet and pushed back from his face, Jisung was happy to have caught the look that invaded Changbin's face for a second.

“Did you finish the chicken?” Felix asked walking over to check anyways.

“Nah, I left you some.” Jisung's anxiety liked to mess with his appetite at times. Sometimes he should be hungry but isn't. Or even thinks he's hungry but once he starts eating the hunger disappears and so does his will to eat.

Jisung went to the slim refrigerator to get a drink and stopped when he saw a small piece of paper held up by a cat shaped magnet.

_Minho's schedule._

Jisung forgot to add his schedule like Minho had asked.

He instantly forgot about his drink and went to his backpack for a piece of notebook paper. Jotting his classes down he tried to make it look as neat and orderly as Minho's but failed horribly. He did get all the information down, it just didn't look as nice.

“Changbin hyung! Write your schedule down for the fridge so we can all be on there.” Jisung said looking for something to stick his paper to the fridge, he didn't come equipped with magnets. Searching, his eyes fell on the takeout bag for their chicken, which came with a sticker stuck to the top of the container.

 _It'll do._ He gently pulled the sticker off and repurposed it to hold his schedule next to Minho's on the fridge.

“Felix should do it to.” Changbin said disappearing into his room for a minute before coming back with a large purple post-it note. Jisung watched as he copied his schedule from his phone on to the post-it.

“I don't want to intrude on roommate things.” Felix said running his fingers through his damp hair.

Changbin shot him a glance, “Congrats, you're officially an honorary roommate.” Changbin slapped his post-it note on to the fridge just below Minho’s print out.

Felix clapped once then went to his backpack. He returned in a few minutes with a note card and a piece of decorative washi tape, carefully placing his note card next to Changbin’s post-it.

Jisung stood back and viewed the fridge, head to the side, “It's eclectic.”

Felix was still at the fridge looking over the different schedules, “I didn't know Minho had a part time job.”

Jisung looked at Changbin for confirmation, he received a nod, “He does some easy data entry stuff for the offices. He always says it's boring, but this is his second year doing it, so, it must not be that bad.”

Jisung went to look over Felix's shoulder at Minho's schedule, “He seems really busy.” He said unnecessarily. Looking at his schedule it was hard to imagine the older boy having any free time.

Felix opened the fridge, breaking Jisung's focus.

Felix and Jisung spent the rest of their night in Jisung's room. Felix with his large noise canceling headphones on playing back to back League of Legends matches and Jisung with his earphones plugged into his phone spiraling down a YouTube black hole. Jisung's eyes started to slowly get harder to keep open. He took his earbuds out and was met with the sound of Felix tapping his keyboard. It was only eleven, but it had been a long day, and tomorrow was his dreaded early class. He rolled off his bed and went to brush his teeth before he fell asleep.

In the middle of brushing his teeth (and trying to get his head to stop trying to make a beat out of Felix's mechanical keyboard sounds, sometimes he would start to feel a rhythm and then it would disappear) Jisung nearly jumped out of his skin when Minho's adjoining door opened. Jisung put a hand over his racing heart and used the other to brace himself on the countertop.

Minho looked surprised to see him as well, but instantly laughed at Jisung's exaggerated reaction, “I didn't mean to give you a heart attack.” Minho teased Jisung as he watched Jisung send him a playful glare.

“You definitely just took five years off of my life.” Jisung said around his toothpaste.

Minho just grinned and reached out to quickly ruffle Jisung's unruly hair. Leaning back on the sink counter he watched as Jisung finished brushing his teeth. Jisung didn't mind him watching, which when he thought about it later was not very like him.

“Your first classes go okay today?” Minho asked once Jisung was able to answer.

Jisung nodded, “Good as expected. Kind of boring but I had expected that.” Jisung looked Minho over and saw him still dressed in a nice-looking outfit, black skinny Chinos and a tucked in button down shirt. Jisung gestured to the outfit, “You had to work tonight?”

Minho smiled glancing at himself in the mirror, “Yeah, the office ladies like it when I try to look nice.” Minho nodded to the Jisung's bedroom door, “Is Felix doing alright?”

“Yeah, I think so. Changbin worked some magic earlier tonight and made his mood completely turn around.”

“Yeah, Binnie can be good like that... What time are you planning on waking up tomorrow?” Minho asked, he was looking down now, not meeting Jisung's eyes.

Jisung thought about it, quickly calculating the distance to the lecture hall and the time to get snacks beforehand, “Um, I guess quarter till eight, to give me time to get ready.”

Minho pursed his lips, nodding ever so slightly, “I'll be heading out around then, I can stop by and make sure you're awake.”

Jisung nodded rapidly, eyes widening. “I'd appreciate it. Like, don't worry if you can't, but that would probably make it easier to get out of bed. I'm such shit with alarms.” Jisung said truthfully. “I was just about to go to bed; I'll get out of your way. Night hyung.” Jisung gave a wave, while yawning, backing out of the room, just faintly hearing Minho's quiet, “Sleep well.”

Jisung closed the bathroom door and realized he didn't hear Felix's keyboard. The blonde headed boy had gone and claimed his spot next to the wall, already under the blanket he had brought.

“Did I hear Minho?” Felix's deep voice asked quietly.

Jisung grunted a positive response. He slid under the covers next to Felix. “You're always like a small heater Lix.”

“I turned your air con down. I know you always complain about me making you hot.” Felix shifted, laying on his side facing Jisung. Jisung stayed on his back, he knew from experience that as the night went on he would become Felix's personal pillow. He decided to just embrace it tonight by opening his arms and letting Felix put his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around his best friend and gave him a squeeze, which got him a happy nuzzle.

“I love you Lix.”

“I love you too Sungie.”


	4. Chapter 4

Han Jisung wasn't a heavy sleeper, nor a light sleeper. He enjoyed sleep and was good at it. He was a heavy enough sleeper to not hear the bathroom door open, yet a light enough sleeper to wake up once he felt a tuft of hair being tugged on.

His eyes struggled to open; with a few blinks he was able to squint at Minho's grinning face. Minho put his index finger in front of his lips with a nod at the blonde boy curled against Jisung’s side, reminding him to be quiet.

Jisung now couldn't take his eyes off his human alarm clock, it was early as fuck in the morning, _how did he look so good?_

“It's seven forty-five.” Minho whispered as he finally stopped tugging on Jisung's hair.

“It's not even eight am and you look like that, how is that even possible?” Jisung muttered quietly in disbelief. Minho's grin turned into a smirk (he even raised a single eyebrow; _it is far too early to be attacked by this boy's visuals_ ).

Minho leaned over slightly to put his lips right next to Jisung's ear, and if Jisung moved at all their cheeks would touch. “Get up Hannie.” Minho whispered lowly before turning to leave his bedroom through the common room.

Jisung was frozen. He could still feel the low vibration of Minho's voice running through his very being. And the way the nickname sounded coming from Minho. _Just, holy fuck_. He was awake for sure, painfully awake.

He slowly and carefully extracted himself out from Felix's limbs. And walked swiftly to the bathroom, peeking his head inside to make sure Minho wasn't there. The coast clear he started the shower and stripped.

Jisung wasn't one for cold showers. And he would never admit it, but his shower ran longer than usual, and if Felix had been awake he might have even heard a few choice curse words muttered lowly, nearly drowned out by the sound of the shower spray.

As the water ran down his body and cleared away any evidence of Jisung's morning fantasies, Jisung really took a moment to think about the fact that he would be living with Lee Minho for the entire year. One part of this brain was trying to reason that he would eventually be immune to Minho’s outrageous good looks and its effects; the other part of his brain knew that was an absolute fucking lie.

Jisung eventually dragged himself out of his own spiraling thoughts and out of the dizzying heat of the shower. He borrowed Minho’s available hair dryer and quickly got ready. He remembered to bring snacks, even throwing a water bottle into his backpack. He checked Felix's phone to make sure the blonde boy had an alarm set (he did), and then he finally set out for his dreaded three-hour lecture.

It wasn't terrible. Sure, it was long, and most of the class still seemed to be asleep, but Jisung stayed awake and was glad Minho told him about bringing snacks. It was a smaller lecture than his Monday classes and it seemed like there would be more class participation.

_Next time grab coffee, not water._

He saw Felix text him halfway through, letting him know he was up and going to his class. During the small halfway break they were given, Jisung texted Felix about meeting for lunch. And then decided to text Minho as well.

**Jisung** : Thanks for waking me up! I appreciate it!

Jisung was surprised when he got a response almost instantly.

**Minho** : Np. It was worth it to see how cute you are when you sleep.

Jisung stared at his phone. He's been told before he was cute. Chan tells him often enough that it barely phases him. But something in him was hyper fixated on the word choice coming from Minho. He was saved from responding when Minho messaged him again.

**Minho** : You want to meet up for lunch? Like around 1?

 **Jisung** : Sure

 **Minho** : There are some ppl I wanted you and Felix to meet.

 **Jisung** : Yeahyeah, sounds good.

That was how Tuesday lunches started. Minho asked Jisung. Jisung brought Felix. Felix told Chan. Chan brought Changbin. Somehow, they were all free at one pm. They met in the art building, where Chan and Changbin were just finishing classes.

Jisung and Felix had come together, hitching a ride on a shuttle from their separate lecture halls. Felix looked great, as per usual, his blonde hair pushed back from his face, ripped light blue jeans, and an oversized stretched out t-shirt, complete with an abstract print, slightly tucked into his jeans. Jisung couldn't imagine these clothes looking good on someone else, Felix just pulls off the effortless-yet-put-together look easily. Jisung was proud of himself for even drying his hair this morning.

Walking into the dining court on the lower level of the art building, they easily spotted Chan, Changbin, and Minho sitting with two other guys. Jisung caught Chan's eye and pointed at the food, signaling that they would be back after they grabbed their food.

They breezed through the line of people grabbing their food quickly, going for the more pre-made grab-and-go things and not the more timely made to order foods. Jisung did spend an extra few minutes waiting for two iced Americanos to be made, motioning Felix to go ahead without him. He needed caffeine fiercely.

Balancing everything on his tray he made his way to the large table they were occupying. Chan saw him coming and stood up from his spot in the middle of the group. Jisung knew what he was doing. Chan had a thing about liking to be at the ends of tables, or even a corner. He liked to be able to see a group of people at once and he was passing his central seat to Jisung so he could grab a more outlying angle. He took the seat with Changbin on one side and Felix on his other, Minho was directly across from him with two unknown people to his left and right.

“And this is Felix's best friend, and my freshman roommate I told you about, Han Jisung.” Minho gestured to Jisung, “Jisung this is my childhood friend Seungmin,” he gestured to his right, “and Seungmin's roommate Hyunjin,” he gestured to his left, “they are both baby freshman like you.” Minho smiled, even when the guy to his right slapped his shoulder.

Jisung said a small hello nodding to each of the new boys. He paid attention as Minho continued, while also sliding his second americano to Felix next to him. Felix lightly tapped the back of his hand as a silent thank you. “I was telling Felix how Hyunjin is planning on coming to the dance club next week.” Minho said filling Jisung in.

“I've been looking forward to it,” Felix said nodding, “In high school I'd dance nearly every day… It’s been a week without dancing, and I feel lost.”

The Hyunjin guy narrowed his eyes and nodded along with Felix, “I can't imagine. I got an early admission into the performing arts, but I still don't have any specific dance classes until next semester.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, slightly dramatically. Hyunjin seemed to be another one of those people that clothes just looked _good_ on. _Maybe it was a dancer thing_. Jisung noticed that he had a very unique face, that he assumed most people found attractive. Jisung just found it… interesting.

Turning to his other side, he heard Chan talking to the other new boy, “Minho told us you like to sing?”

Seungmin nodded, “I love to sing, I use to sing in all the talent shows back in high school.” Jisung instantly got a more laid-back feel to Seungmin. Or maybe he was a little like Jisung and not super comfortable meeting new people. Either way Jisung could see himself getting along with his kind of energy. Seungmin had a pair of slightly round glasses on, and Jisung wasn’t sure if it was just the effect of the glasses, but he looked smart.

“Chan and I are always looking for singers.” Changbin said next to Jisung.

“For sure,” Chan said, “we get sick of hearing our own voices for our school projects. I had already planned on making Jisung lend some vocals, but now I have options.”

“I didn't know you were needing vocals.” Jisung said to Chan.

“I didn't know either until our class just let out. We both have multiple projects regarding vocal tracks and manipulation and what not.” Chan explained while gesturing towards Changbin, who was nodding along.

“We should get together sometime,” Jisung thought out loud, turning to Seungmin, “Hyung can book us studio time and we can go play around and record stuff. No pressure,” he added hastily not wanting to come off aggressive, as he knew he could when he was excited about something, “but I bet it'd be fun. I haven't gotten to work with Changbin yet on any music.” Jisung looked over at Chan at the end of the table, “You could get us studio time, right?” He asked, not even a hundred percent sure if he could.

Chan smiled at Jisung's excited rambling, “Yeah, Sungie, I just need to know when everyone would be free.”

Jisung happily clapped his hands. He could hear Felix, Hyunjin and Minho talking about something dance related, but he was in his own world of music possibilities. He had all sorts of lyrics that he hadn't tried out yet and working with new people on songs sounded like the kind of adventure he could get behind.

Jisung ate in between discussions of favorite songs, genres, artists, really anything music related. It was bad enough if it was just him and Chan but adding Changbin and Seungmin the music discussion was never ending. Minho would jump in every now and again, but he mostly kept to the conversation Felix and Hyunjin were having.

Jisung's food slowly disappeared and his iced Americano was reduced to just ice.

Changbin leaned back in his seat and reached around Jisung to tap Felix on the shoulder. Jisung leaned forward to help but was also nosey enough to look between the two of them as Changbin asked if Felix would go with him to throw their trash away. Felix merely nodded, he took his trash and stacked it on Jisung's tray and proceeded to take both of their trays with him as he stood to follow Changbin.

Jisung sent Felix a wide grin as they walked away.

Hyunjin looked from Jisung to Minho baffled, “That was adorable.”

“What?” Jisung asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

“He just took all of your trash without even asking.” Hyunjin said waving his arm around. Minho and Jisung stared at him.

“Felix just does that stuff.” Jisung said with a shrug.

The explanation did nothing to change the awestruck look on Hyunjin's face, he looked away from the table and found Felix across the room leaning against a wall adamantly talking to Changbin.

“Did you just fall in love, Hyunjin?” Minho teased, poking the younger boy's side.

Hyunjin whipped his head back to Minho, “Of course not, but I think my standards just got even higher.”

Seungmin snorted at that last bit, letting them know he had been paying attention to them this whole time. “You will literally never meet anyone that meets your standards.”

Hyunjin leaned across Minho to glare at Seungmin, “That remains to be seen.”

“Hey Seungmin, what's your schedule look like next Tuesday evening?” Chan cut in looking up from his phone in his hand.

“I think I'm free.” Seungmin responded easily.

“Sungie?” Chan asked.

“Yeah, I'm free.” Jisung said not even needing to think about it.

“Okay, I'm going to book a few hours in the studio then.” Chan returned to his phone. “I'll get you guys dinner that night as a thank you.”

“I want free food.” Jisung looked behind him and saw that Felix had returned quietly. Felix was standing behind Jisung's chair, his hands coming up to rest on Jisung's shoulders.

“You can come Lix.” Chan said without looking up from his phone.

Jisung leaned back, tilting his head to look at Felix, “You actually can't. That's dance club night for you.”

“Oh! Never mind, free food isn't worth missing the first dance club night.” Felix smiled and Jisung felt one of his hands move to the back of his neck, rubbing small circles. “Changbin told me to tell you guys that he'd see you later. His parents called him while we were talking, and he had to take it.”

“Mmm,” Minho hummed, “that sounds about right. Binnie is close with his parents.”

“Hyunjin, what floor did you say your dorm was on?” Felix asked hesitantly.

“Seventh.” Hyunjin responded.

“Right, right. If you guys don't mind, I need to steal Jisung away. Minho, thanks for letting me tag along-” Felix was saying before Minho cut him off.

“You're always invited Felix.” Minho said giving Felix a hard stare.

“I appreciate it. And it was nice meeting you both,” he nodded to both Seungmin and Hyunjin, “I'll definitely see you guys soon.”

Jisung slid out of chair, one of Felix's hands keeping contact with his back at all times. “Ah, ditto to everything Felix said.” He said awkwardly. “And Channie text me what time the studio is booked for, yeah?” Chan, still on his phone, looked up to see the two of them leaving.

“Yeah, yeah. I'll text you. Seungmin, can I get your number?” Chan asked his attention still on making everything perfect for next Tuesday.

Felix slid his hand down Jisung's back and grabbed his hand, “We'll see you guys later.” Felix said waving with his free hand, his other lightly dragging Jisung with him.

As they walked away hand in hand, Jisung didn't recognize the way they were going. “Why did you steal me Lix?”

“I assumed you would be game to come with me to the residence office. It's probably the same place you went when they screwed up your dorm.” Felix said, swinging their hands back and forth between them.

“Of course, I'll come with. Did you decide what you're going to do about your roommate?” Jisung asked.

“Yeah, I thought about it last night before bed. And Changbin and I just talked it out one more time to make sure I felt good about my decision.” Felix said. They had made it out of the art building and were walking through the heavily landscaped area towards the administrative buildings. Like usual there were students everywhere, but Felix was walking like he was on a mission and it almost seemed like people were getting out of their way at this point.

Jisung was next to Felix the entire time as they went and talked to a nice older lady in the student residence department. The lady already knew what was going on, so Felix didn't have to explain much more than his name. They waited patiently together as she typed away on her computer.

Felix had decided he wanted nothing to do with his current roommate. He had told Jisung that he just didn't have room for his negative energy. Jisung understood. So now the nice lady behind the computer was searching for a new dorm. Felix had said he would be fine with anything, but if she had anything around the seventh floor of Woodworth that would be ideal.

And somehow she found something. A student had requested a single room but decided to live off campus instead. It was on the sixth floor of Woodworth, far enough away from his current roommate, and closer to his new acquaintances. As the nice lady typed an email to his student advisor, she explained that although he'll have the room to himself, he could be assigned a roommate at any time. She even looked by his current roommate’s class schedule and told them he had a late class until seven tonight. Jisung's phone was in his hand as soon as she said that opening a new group chat with Chan, Changbin, and Minho.

**Jisung** : Yo, Hyung line, if you're free from 5:30 through 6:30 tonight lmk! Felix is moving rooms and we're going to try to get everything moved while his asshole roommate is in class.

After thinking about it for a second, Jisung decided to send Minho a separate text.

**Jisung** : I just wanted to say thanks for the lunch invite. :)

Felix tapped his hand, looking up Jisung realized they were done. Felix just had to switch his keys when he got to the dorm. They walked back to Jisung's dorm to kill time and get Felix's stuff from last night packed back up.

The dorm was quiet when they entered and Jisung figured they were the only two there.

Felix took a deep breathe when they walked into his room. “I feel lighter. Like some huge pressure is just gone.” Felix hopped up on Jisung's bed and patted the spot next to him.

Jisung smiled at his friend and hopped up next to him on the bed but turned to pull him down so they were laying together. Felix wrapped his arms around Jisung becoming his favorite big spoon. Jisung took a deep breath and relaxed. He held Felix's hands in front of him and closed his eyes. “I'm happy you worked it out Felix. I think you made the right decision.”

Felix's voice lightly rumbled through him as he responded to Jisung, “So do I. I kind of hope I get a roommate eventually though.”

“Until then I could come crash on your empty bed sometimes.” Jisung threw the idea out. He knew Felix was fine being alone, but he also wanted him to know he was there always, however he needed.

“Sounds like a plan Sungie.”

“You made an impression on that Hyunjin guy at lunch.” Jisung told him absentmindedly.

“Hm?” Felix hummed into his neck.

“When you threw my lunch away, it seemed like he lost his mind.” Jisung recalled.

“That's a weird thing to lose your mind over.” Felix said thoughtfully.

“Minho and I didn't understand. Maybe he realized that you're straight up boyfriend material.” Jisung said with a smile.

Felix chuckled, his warm breath slightly tickling Jisung's neck, “Of course, I am boyfriend material.”

Jisung squeezed Felix's small hands, “I don't wanna share you.” He whined, slightly joking, but also, he knew he was terrible at sharing.

Felix muzzled into him and squeezed him right, “You're too cute. You'll always be my number one Sungie.”

“Wakey Wakey.” Felix's voice right next to his ear made his eyes open slowly, he must have drifted off to sleep.

“Mm, what 'ime is it?” Jisung mumbled, stretching his legs out from their cramped position.

“Is five.” Felix's voice came from the other side of the small room.

Jisung finally got both his eyes open and saw Felix putting his things in his duffel bag. “Feel free to leave some clothes here.” Jisung said, rolling on his side watching the blonde boy.

Felix chuckled, “Wha' so you can wear them?”

“Only if they look good on me.” Jisung smiled at him. Jisung pulled out his phone seeing he had a missed call from Chan and text messages to be read. “Chan said he'll still be on campus so he can help move stuff.” Jisung summarized for Felix.

“Sweet, Changbin texted me saying he could help too.” Felix responded, zipping his duffle bag closed.

Jisung didn't read Minho's text out loud.

**Minho** : I like eating with you guys

 **Minho** : I work till 7 so I can't come by for the moving crew.

 **Minho** : Would you want to watch a movie with me tonight?

“Why is your face so smiley?” Felix questioned from across the room.

“It's not smiley. I'm not smiley.” Jisung lied while continuing to grin at his phone.

“Who are you texting? Do you have a secret boyfriend? Girlfriend? Significant other?” Felix came hopping towards him, jumping up to hover over Jisung and get a clear look at his phone. “Is Lee Minho making you smile like some lovestruck teenager?” Felix gasped and fell on top of Jisung tickling his sides.

“Felix! I give! Stop! Oh my God.” Jisung finally succeeded in getting away from the laughing gremlin by falling off his bed and landing straight on his butt.

A knock sounded at Jisung's door, “Are you guys alive?”

“Changbin come in!” Felix sang from the bed. It was Changbin, he opened the door and took in the chaos that was Felix hopping on the bed, and Jisung not moving from where he had hit the floor.

“I'm tired just looking at you.” Changbin said in Felix's direction.

Jisung's head snapped up, “Caffeine. We should get drinks on our way to Felix's dorm.”

“Does he need caffeine?” Changbin said outright pointing at the blonde bouncing boy.

Jisung stared and considered. “Probably not. Caffeine for me, smoothies for everyone else.” With the plan in mind Jisung got off the floor and got ready to leave.

“Thank you for coming to help Changbin.” Felix said in sing song, he stopped his bouncing on the bed and went to start carrying his duffle bag and backpack.

“Give me your backpack.” Changbin said holding his hand out, Felix easily handed it off.

“Okay, you guys have got the bags, I'll grab the drinks. Oh, I need to call Channie.” Jisung said off handedly, hitting Chan in his phone and walking around the dark and light boys to go out to the common room.

“Sungie!” Chan's voice was loud and happy.

“Channie! You want a smoothie? I'm buying.” Jisung slid on his shoes and patted his pocket to make sure he did in fact have money.

“Yeah mate! There's a Jamba Juice in the building next to Woodworth.” Chan said. Jisung was always grateful for Chan's endless knowledge.

“Perfect, wanna meet us there and Felix can get us into the dorm?”

“For sure, I'll be there in ten.” Without a goodbye Chan hung up. Jisung was used to it.

“Let's go!” Jisung shouted behind him as he started walking out the door. He could hear the two other boys following behind him.

Felix and Changbin chatted for most of the shuttle ride while Jisung's mind drifted. _Oh shit._ He never responded to Minho's text. He got distracted by Felix trying to tickle him to death. He pulled his phone out quickly and saw that Minho had texted him again.

**Minho** : Did you just leave me on read?

 **Minho** : I see how it is.

 **Jisung** : Nooo! Felix distracted me and I fell off my bed and Changbin appeared and then I had to call Chan and then I was thinking about smoothie flavors and I just forgot to text you back!

 **Jisung** : I'm always down for a movie!!

 **Minho** : :) okay.

 **Minho** : Did it hurt when you fell off the bed?

 **Jisung** : Kind of. But don't tell anyone.

 **Minho** : Your secret is safe with me.

“Oi, lover boy, time to go!” Felix said standing to get off the shuttle. Changbin smiled at the confused look on Jisung's face.

Just like Chan said, the smoothie place was right near the shuttle stop. Jisung tried to scare Chan when he saw the curly haired boy sitting by himself with headphones in, but Chan just smiled and told Jisung to order him an Aloha drink.

Smoothies in hand they walked to Felix's room. Jisung was relieved that the stupid roommate did actually attend his class. Felix didn't have a lot of stuff, but he had already unpacked everything, including his gaming computer. Felix let out a deep sigh while he started to get to work on unplugging all his cables.

Jisung piled clothes on top of his bed sheets hoping to be able to just roll it all into one easy to carry bundle. Changbin and Chan had left to go to his new room three floors up. Changbin had Felix's backpack still and now the duffle bag as well, while Chan had grabbed the mini fridge. All together it didn't take them that long. Felix's PC was the biggest annoyance, but they got it all up to the new room in one piece (well, technically it was a whole lot of pieces).

Felix's new room looked pretty similar to his old one, just half of it was empty. After they did a final sweep of his old room, Felix locked the door and gave the key to his RA.

It only took half an hour and two trips up and down the three flights of stairs.

Felix gave each of them a hug, Jisung was slightly surprised Changbin let Felix hug him, and he promised he could take care of the rest of it.

Chan, Changbin and Jisung left and walked to the shuttle stop together. Chan took the first shuttle that would take him to his apartment while Jisung and Changbin waited. They passed the time easily with Jisung giving an earbud to Changbin and playing DJ. He showed him some of his favorite recent songs he'd found and threw in some work in progress tracks of his own. It was nice to talk to someone else about music and especially lyrics. They shared the headphones throughout the entire shuttle ride, only breaking apart once it was time to walk to their dorm.

**Jisung** : You want anything snack wise for movie night?

 **Minho** : Crunchy and salty.

 **Jisung** : Bet.

“Yo Changbin, if you were to buy Minho a snack what would it be?” Jisung tried to narrow his options.

“Uh. Ramen?” Changbin was walking around the small store at the bottom of their dorm.

“I personally don't think ramen is a movie type of snack.” Jisung said looking at the candies and grabbing a chocolate bar for himself.

“If you try hard enough ramen can be any kind of snack.” Changbin said seriously, “But really whenever I'm around Minho he eats pretty healthy.”

 _Healthy..._ Jisung would not describe himself as healthy. He worked out, but he still ate whatever he felt like.

He made the decision to grab pretzels... And Pringles... And a second flavor of Pringles... And salted peanuts... And some more chocolate… And a -

“Yo, do we have a freezer?” Jisung said looking around to find Changbin standing next to him. He was staring at the copious amount of crap in Jisung's arms. Jisung waited for an answer to his question.

Changbin just sighed and nodded, “Yes, we have a freezer. It's small as hell, but, yes, you can put ice cream in it.”

“Sweet.” Jisung grabbed two different Ben & Jerry's flavors. Changbin didn't offer to help him carry anything and Jisung had a feeling that he was having fun watching Jisung balance everything in his hands.

Jisung was proud to say that he dropped nothing and felt a deep sense of accomplishment when he put everything on the counter to be checked out.

“You guys will never eat all that.” Changbin said, throwing some beef jerky on top of Jisung's mountain of snacks.

“I will definitely eventually eat it all. It's not like any of this goes bad.” Jisung swiped his card and thanked the cashier as he took his very full bags to the elevator.

Jisung dug out the beef jerky and threw it at Changbin. He got a smile as Changbin ripped it open with his teeth.

Once in the dorm Jisung deposited the ice cream in their adorably small freezer and jumped in the shower.

 _Comfy clothes, big blanket, fuzzy socks, snacks galore, perfect movie night._ Clean and comfortable, Jisung grabbed his bedroom comforter and dragged it to the couch. He set up the non-frozen snacks on the coffee table. He grabbed himself a water and cocooned himself, giving himself a hood as well. With a lot of wiggling he managed to get his phone out of his pocket and managed enough room to be able to see it while keeping his cocoon intact. He did his favorite past time of falling into an endless stream of YouTube videos, just letting auto play do its thing.

Losing track of time, he jumped slightly when he heard a door open and he looked through the split in his blanket but didn't see anything with his limited field of view.

Slowly he saw a small dark figure come into view. “Changbin-”

“AH! Jisung, what the fuck.” Changbin crept closer to Jisung's cocoon, his hand reaching out slowly towards the blanket.

“Don't poke me!” Jisung screeched, hiding further into his nest.

“I didn't even know you were in there.” Changbin said awestruck, “I was going to see if you were in your room.”

“I was watching YouTube videos.” Jisung said glancing down at his phone, knowing that Changbin couldn't see what he was looking at.

“I feel like I'm just talking to a lump of blankets.” Changbin said still staring at him.

“What did you need? Why were you looking for me?” Jisung asked helping him to get to his point.

“Ah yeah, this is kind of awkward...”

“-It's only awkward if you make it awkward.”

“Not super helpful, but okay. How would you feel if I asked Felix to hang out? Like just me and him?” Changbin said quickly but even in a moment like this Jisung was able to pick up on him being a rapper. He said it quick, but Jisung understood every word.

“You don't need to ask my permission...” Jisung said slowly.

“I'm not asking permission... But you guys are close and you're my roommate and I don't want things to be weird.” Changbin rambled.

“I don't think it would be weird for you guys to see each other. But you need to remember that he is my favorite person on this earth and if for some reason anything happened to upset him, _I_ will be very upset. And then things will definitely get weird.” Jisung hoped his voice conveyed how serious he was since his current blanket covered form didn't elicit much strength.

“I assumed as much...” Changbin said kneeling in front of Jisung trying to get more level with Jisung's small blanket opening. “I like being around you both, and I won't let anything mess that up.”

“That's so damn sweet hyung, if I could move, I'd give you a big hug.”

Instead of a hug Jisung got a pat on the top of his blanket covered head. Changbin reached into his back pocket and pulled his phone out. “I do feel like Felix would enjoy seeing this right now though. I'd tell you to smile but I doubt it'd matter.” Changbin pointed the phone in Jisung's direction and chuckled.

“You should ask how his first solo night is going.” Jisung said slightly muffled.

“I already did. He got his computer set up and most of his things put away. He was debating on moving the furniture around or not.” Changbin said absent-mindedly while he typed on his phone.

“Oh... So, you've guys have been texting since we got home.”

“More like since last night...” Changbin corrected softly.

“Well, that's adorable. Go shoot your shot or whatever the cool kids say, I just want my Felix to be happy.”

“I don't think anyone says that, cool or not.” Changbin said pondering Jisung's words as he slowly walked back to his room. Jisung could hear the faint sounds of digital keys being pressed rapidly.

Jisung looked back down at his phone and went to send Felix a quick text, just wishing him a good first night in the new room. Jisung had barely clicked back on to his video when he heard keys in the front door, he couldn't help but smile.

He heard the door open, Minho's soft humming, shoes being taken off, keys hitting the countertop, fridge door opening then closing, footsteps, then suddenly Minho's face appeared inches from his own.

He was smiling while eyeing Jisung's mass of blanket. “Can you breathe in there?”

“Not at all.” Jisung replied instantly, never one to miss a sarcastic comment.

“How are you supposed to eat snacks while in there?” Minho said, still kneeling in front of him he rocked back on to his feet and looked at the coffee table. “You definitely got a variety of things.”

“And there's ice cream in the freezer.” Jisung added happily.

“Options galore. I'm going to change,” he gestured lightly at his clothes, “I'll be right back.” He stood and started to walk to his door, then stopped and turned around, “Don't move.” He said calmly before walking into his room.

“I didn't plan on it.” Jisung said out loud to no one.

Minho returned quickly, his smart looking outfit changed into oversized sweatpants and a shirt with some sort of logo on it. Jisung looked through his small crack of blankets to see Minho pointing his phone at Jisung's cocoon.

“Did you just take a picture of me?” Jisung asked with a whine creeping into his voice.

“I took a picture of a bundle of blankets on a couch. You literally can't even see you in there.” Minho came to the couch and patted Jisung's head as he walked by. He took up residence on the opposite side of the couch.

“Do you know what you want to watch?” Jisung asked.

“Yup, are you staying in your cocoon the entire time?”

“No, I was just staying comfortable until you got here.” Jisung tilted his head and pushed the blanket back off his head so it fell around his shoulders. His head was still covered with the soft hood of his hoodie, with the strings tightly fashioned around his face. He looked at Minho, now that he was able to turn his head, and gave him a self-satisfied smile. Minho just kept a grin on his face as he quickly raised his phone and snapped another picture.

Jisung's smile vanished replaced with a look of disbelief. “If I see those pictures on any kind of social media, I will never talk to you again.”

“You look so cute, I had to. Plus, I hate social media, so no worries there.” Minho fiddled with his phone until a loading screen appeared on the TV in front of them. “Someone said something to me earlier today and it reminded me of this movie. I haven't watched it in forever.”

Jisung stared at the screen as the Pixar opening title started playing, “I am down with anything Pixar. I was almost worried it was going to be some horror movie or something.” Jisung wiggled around, much to Minho's amusement, as he slowly was able to pull an arm out of the tangle of blankets.

The first few seconds of the movie started, “Ratatouille? Ah, I haven't seen this in so long. Good choice. But now I wish I had gotten some real food; this movie makes me hungry.”

“I'm sure one of these options will fill the void.” Minho was already reaching toward the Pringles.

The ice cream was the only thing left untouched. They didn't finish everything, but they started to mix the snacks on the coffee table together making an indulgent trail mix type bowl. Minho poked fun at the concoction but ended up liking it as well. Jisung eventually stood and threw his blanket over them both (Jisung stood by the notion that no one was _really_ comfortable unless they had a blanket covering them), Minho thanked him for warming it before sharing it. They both watched the movie and commented on anything that came to mind: for Jisung the want to see Paris, for Minho the wish he could cook like Remy.

“I love a good happy ending.” Jisung said when the credits started rolling.

“I want a moped.” Minho responded.

“This is not a moped city.” Jisung reminded him.

“Maybe I should live in a moped city.”

“What if it rains? Or snows?”

“Are you trying to ruin my moped dreams?” Minho said dramatically putting his hand over his heart.

Jisung gasped matching his energy, “I would never. I will say that maybe you should dream a little, just a little, bit bigger.”

“So, a motorcycle?” Minho said seriously, as if it was a viable option.

Jisung contemplated, “I guess that is an improvement, if you are hell bent on driving in the elements.” Jisung stared at Minho; his brain was drawing a vivid image of Lee Minho in motorcycle gear, helmet under an arm, with boots that no person could walk quietly in. Jisung took no notice of Minho's growing smile as he witnessed Jisung living out a whole scenario in his head.

“I should buy a leather jacket.” Minho's voice shattered Jisung's visual image.

“Maybe you should wait till it's not summertime?” Jisung seemed to be the voice of reason tonight.

“Maybe you have a point.” Minho raised Jisung's blanket they were sharing and hid his face while he yawned loudly.

“Okay, that was your third yawn, time for bed.” Jisung said stretching slightly, still not wanting to get out from under the blanket.

“Is three the limit to how many yawns I get?” Minho said behind the blanket.

“Yup,” Jisung popped the 'p', “three is as good as any number.” Jisung tugged on the blanket expecting it to reveal Minho. Instead Minho just tightened his grip and kept it over his head. “You are ridiculous, hyung.” Jisung threw the blanket off himself and stood in front of Minho's mostly covered form. “You can't have my blanket, unless you want me to go steal yours.”

“This one is already warm. My bed is going to be cold.” Minho said defiantly.

“Then maybe your air conditioner shouldn't be set on arctic levels.” Jisung said going to grab, what he assumed was, Minho's arm. He pulled. Minho didn't budge.

And that's how Jisung's Tuesday night ended with him attempting to drag Lee Minho off the couch, which turned into them wrestling on the floor, which led to Changbin coming to throw a shoe at the both of them, which ended in Changbin walking both of them to their rooms and telling them, “Go to fucking sleep.”

**Jisung** : Changbin is scary.

 **Minho** : Psh, that was nothing.

 **Jisung** : I think I have a bruise of my arm

 **Minho** : I think you'll live.


	5. Chapter 5

Jisung’s Wednesdays were basically the same as his Mondays, same classes, same people. The difference now was that his teachers were actually starting to _teach_. The morning breezed by and he met with Felix for lunch before their joint Literature class.

As usual, Felix was easy to spot in the dining court. _He must be in a good mood today_ , Jisung thought as he took in his best friend’s appearance. While Felix always looked good, someone close could tell when he really put effort in his appearance. Today was one of those days. His hair was styled, pushed back in a messy-yet-impossible-to-achieve look, leaving his face free of any distractions. Most people probably couldn’t tell, but Jisung noticed he had even put on a touch of makeup. His freckles still were shining through, draped across his cheekbones and nose, but his eyes were slightly darker and his eyebrows looked immaculate.

Jisung put his tray of food down across from his friend at the small table. “You look hot as fuck, Lix.” Jisung stated plainly as his greeting to the boy.

Felix’s face lit up, “You are just the best at stroking my ego, Sungie.” Felix took a sip of his drink, seemingly unable to stop smiling.

“Anything you want to share with the class?” Jisung questioned, waiting for his friend to tell him what was going on.

“Well, I had a great first night in my dorm. I ordered some decorations off Amazon, and I’m going to make it the best dorm room ever.” Felix said, he waved his fork around slightly while he gave details about his night. All the details other than the ones Jisung was looking for.

“Anything else you feel like adding?” Jisung asked pointedly.

Felix dropped his fork and his placed his palms flat on the table, he met Jisung’s eyes and smiled the biggest smile. “I have a date.” Felix took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling, “Well, kind of like a date, but more like a chill-hang-out-thing, but I don’t care.” He looked back at Jisung and pursed his lips, almost as if attempting to stop the smile that had infected his face. He was unsuccessful.

Jisung couldn’t help but grin back. “So, what are you and Changbin going to go do?”

“I have no clue, and I don’t even think I care at this point. I’m so excited. And I couldn’t wait to see you so I could finally tell someone how happy I am.” Felix’s excitement was contagious.

“Well I’m happy to see you happy. You’ll let me know how it goes, right?” Jisung asked taking a bite of his food, waiting for Felix’s response.

“Duh. But do me a favor and don’t say anything to Chan yet. You know how he gets when I start to show feelings for anyone. I don’t want him going into super protective mode, especially since this is just a simple one-on-one hang out. I don’t want to scare Changbin off.”

“Totally understandable. I won’t say anything to him. Are you guys doing something today?” Jisung asked motioning to Felix’s appearance.

“I don’t think so, I just woke up so happy, I wanted to show it.” Felix said simply, as if looking like he walked off a magazine cover shoot was no big deal.

“Not to push, but I think you should at least ask him to grab some dinner with you. Just low-key dining court food. You look too good for him to not see you today.”

“You are so my number one hype man, I love you Sungie.” Felix unlocked his phone and started typing away on the screen. Jisung ate his lunch while doing his favorite past time, people watching. It continued to amaze him the sheer amount of people he has seen while on campus. He has recognized a few people from his classes, but other than those random nameless students, it seems like he just continues to see a never-ending string of new faces. His food slowly disappeared as his mind wandered. His thoughts went deeper into the idea of just how many people were here in this room, how each one of these people were having their own thoughts, how each one had been accepted to this University, how they all shared this same space and had their own stories and their own dreams and their own fears and -

 _Tap, tap_. Jisung came out of his tunnel vision of thoughts and focused his eyes on the boy in front of him. “You back with me?” Felix asked softly, his eyes crinkling as they tried to decipher his friend.

“Yeah, yeah, just thinking.” Jisung said, he looked down at his plate. He ate most of what he grabbed but couldn’t fathom eating anymore now. His appetite had vanished with his racing thoughts. “Do you want any of this?” Jisung said with a small gesture to his tray.

Felix bit his lip, contemplating, but shook his head, “I’m full. Let’s just head to class. You want me to grab you a coffee or anything?” Jisung took Felix’s empty plate on to his tray and cleaned the area they occupied, debating heavily of whether he did want a drink. _Would caffeine help him focus?_

“Yeah, sure, but can we share? I don’t know if I can finish a whole one…” Jisung decided to give it a shot. Some elevated heart rate might be worth making it through their upcoming Literature class. Felix stood and headed to the coffee stand while Jisung threw their trash and recycling away.

This was a decent example of how Jisung could slide into his head and when he got pulled out the world just didn’t seem _right_. Almost as if everything around him is a bad imitation of what should be, his mind being so much more vivid than the real world surrounding him. He had to remind himself that the real world was the one that mattered, not the swirling abyss of thoughts in his head. Sometimes the act of reminding himself took seconds, on bad days it could take hours.

Jisung stood away from the coffee cart watching Felix thank the barista behind the counter. Walking towards Jisung, Felix held out the iced coffee for him to grab. Jisung’s hand wrapped around the cold container and he brought it close to his face. “The barista left her number on the cup.” Jisung remarked evenly. “There is also a small smiley face.”

Felix waved a hand through the air, “Don’t care, I don’t even see it.” With a coffee in hand, the weight of the backpack on his shoulders, Jisung followed Felix to class.

* * *

**Minho** : Ey, front desk dude at the dorm said you have a package.

 **Jisung** : Sweet. Thanks!

* * *

Classes ended; the caffeine did seem to jolt Jisung out of his funk. He and Felix walked to Park Hall. Felix had made plans with Changbin for dinner, and they both were planning on working on schoolwork until then. It was comfortable. Felix took Jisung’s desk again, Jisung spread out on his bed. They flew through their Literature class work and helped each other with everything else. As the caffeine started to wear off so did Jisung’s drive to do homework. When he checked his phone for a distraction, he remembered Minho’s earlier text about a package. Telling Felix he would be right back, he slid out of the room and out of the dorm.

The package was waiting for him on the first floor, showing his student ID and signing a receiving slip was simple and Jisung was happy for the ease of the interaction. He recognized the box as one that he had packed early on, he knew that it was mostly clothes, shoes and assorted odds and ends. He thanked the student that had helped him and carried the package to the elevator, hoping he didn’t look like as awkward as he felt.

He had to set the box down to open his dorm room door and decided that nudging it in with his foot the rest of the way seemed to be a less taxing way to go about getting the box into his room. He felt a small sense of accomplishment when he finally got the box into his room.

Felix turned to look at him, and his eyes stared at the box quizzically, “I could have helped you with that.”

“I had it. You are still in study mode; I’m not interrupting your productivity with my distractions.” Jisung tore the box open and found no surprises. It was exactly what he expected to see. He got to work removing all the clothes and laying them on his bed, while he uncovered the few pair of shoes hiding at the bottom. He took out a small photo frame that held a picture of him and Felix from a few years ago. He decided to put it on the corner of his desk that Felix was currently occupying. After Jisung sent the frame down, Felix’s eyes flicked to it, his soft smile appeared as he looked at the photo of the two of them.

“We look like such babies.” Felix said fondly.

“We were babies.” Jisung said easily. Throwing his clothes in the closet and available dresser drawers, he felt a little bit more moved in. “You and Changbin will probably head to dinner soon, right?” Jisung asked as he was debating on what he wanted to do tonight.

“Um, probably. It feels weird, you not going with me.” Felix admitted, looking up from his laptop.

“Psh, don’t worry about me. Just tell me how it goes when you guys are done. Like, especially if he has a heart attack when he sees you.” Jisung smiled at Felix. “Would you be okay if I headed down to the gym? Changbin told me there was one in the basement of the dorm, and I feel like I need to let some energy out.” Jisung really felt like he just needed to clear his head, and loud music while working out has yet to fail him on that front.

Felix instantly nodded, “No, I’m good. Changbin’s last class lets out soon, so I’ll be heading out anyway. I was just finishing up this discussion board.”

Jisung grabbed some clothes and changed quickly, he bent over behind Felix and gave him a quick back hug. “Have fun tonight. Please shoot me a text when you get back to your room though.”

“I will. Go blow off some steam.” Felix gave him a small wave as Jisung walked out the door.

The gym was easy to find, although Jisung was sure he never would have realized its existence if it wasn’t for Changbin. His headphones firmly in his ears, he turned the volume up as high as his phone would allow. It was exactly what he needed.

* * *

**Felix** : I’m safe and sound in my dorm jsyk <3

 **Jisung** : You have fun?

 **Felix** : It was nice :)

 **Jisung** : I need more info than that

 **Felix** : I’ll tell you tomorrow

Jisung rolled his eyes at Felix’s text. _Dramatic_. He hadn’t heard Changbin walk into the dorm yet, rolling off his bed he decided to take up residence on the couch. He didn’t plan to attack Changbin with questions, but he did want to see how the older boy would respond if he asked how his night went. Watching Changbin get flustered was becoming a favorite for Jisung.

Laying on the couch, Jisung put a nature documentary on the TV and was scrolling through his phone when he heard the front door open. Looking up expecting to see the dark-haired boy he was waiting for, Jisung instead was meet with brown hair and a captivating grin. Minho gave him a small nod as he kicked his shoes off by the doorway. Minho disappeared into his room, quickly returning without his backpack and a laptop in his hands. Jisung maneuvered out of Minho’s way, so the older boy could sit down on the couch.

“Have fun in class?” Jisung asked watching Minho get comfortable on his end of the couch. Minho pulled the coffee table closer to him and propped his feet on it, while flipping open his laptop.

“They were interesting, and now I get to write about why they were interesting.” Minho said tapping away on his computer.

“Do you want me to turn the TV off? I’m not really even watching it.” Jisung asked.

“I came out here for the background noise. Watch what you want, Jisung.” Minho said peering over at him. Jisung’s attention span could never be around a TV narrating the mating cycle of prairie dogs while he did anything for school. Flipping through the different streaming services on his phone, he decided to put another Pixar movie on. The nature documentary’s British narrator silenced mid-sentence and the Pixar logo popped on the screen instead.

Minho looked up at the change, “Which Pixar movie do we have tonight?” He asked, looking back down at his laptop. But almost instantly he looked back up as the movie started with a song, “Ah, Wall-E. I haven’t watched this since it came out.”

“It’s been on the screen for like three seconds, I’m surprised you got it that quickly.” Jisung said slightly impressed. It had been a long time since he had watched this movie as well, and it probably would have at least taken him another twenty seconds to guess which movie it was.

Minho just shrugged and went back to rapidly typing on his laptop.

Jisung thought Wall-E would be better background noise for Minho, there wasn’t a lot of dialogue to distract him, and the movie had good music. Since Jisung had started a movie, he knew that he would stay out on the couch until it was over. While Wall-E was rolling around through his trash ridden world, Jisung jumped up to go grab his blanket.

He caught Minho looking at his blanket when he tugged it on to the couch with him, “Are you physically unable to watch a movie without a blanket?”

“They are comfortable, I think having a blanket around me makes everything better.” Jisung replied honestly. Jisung alternated between watching the movie, checking his phone, and watching Minho type away on his laptop. Jisung couldn’t make out anything on Minho’s screen, but he was lowkey amazed by the fact that it seemed that Minho never needed to stop typing to collect his thoughts. It was like a never-ending string of him typing and every once in a while, he would stop, purse his lips and blink a few times, sneak a glance at the movie on the TV, then go back to his typing.

Jisung’s eyes snapped to the front door when he heard keys rattling. He had almost forgotten his reason for coming out to the living room in the first place. He quickly paused the movie and sat up straighter. Minho snapped out of his focus and looked at the paused movie screen. He turned his head to give Jisung a confused look. Jisung just put a finger up, indicating to give him a minute.

Changbin walked into the dorm and bent down to take his shoes off. Jisung was watching him intensely, which was making Minho look over to the dark-haired boy as well. Changbin looked up and saw both of them staring at him, “Uh, hi.” He walked over to the kitchen island and dropped his keys down.

“How was your night hyung?” Jisung asked quickly, his eyes intently watching Changbin. Jisung bit his lip, trying not to smile.

Changbin didn’t hide his smile, but his hand did come up to tug on his hair, slightly hiding one of his reddening ears. “My night was good, how wa-”

“Dinner was good?” Jisung jumped in.

Changbin rolled his eyes, but his smile stayed on his face, “Yeah, dinner was good.”

Minho looked back and forth between Jisung and Changbin, clearly not understanding Jisung’s new interest in Changbin’s food intake.

“Would you say it was a better dinner than usual?” Jisung asked, giving up on trying not to smile. He was having too much fun.

“Oh my god Jisung,” Changbin covered his face with his hand, “is this how it’s going to be every time I get home?”

“No, I just wanted to see if you noticed how good he looked today.” Jisung said casually, waving his hand around. Minho looked more confused now than ever.

Changbin dropped his hand and stared at Jisung, “Believe me, I noticed. And if the wingman is done, I’m going to bed.” Changbin didn’t give them time to respond as he went to his room closing his door firmly behind him.

Jisung just sat on the couch and smiled, off in his own world. He didn’t even realize that Minho had leaned over until he felt his finger poke his cheek. Jisung’s expression changed from happiness to surprised in a split second. He turned his face to Minho and gave him a look of disbelief, “Did you just poke my cheek?”

Minho was already leaning back to his side of the couch, “Of course not.” He lied easily. “Are you going to tell me what all of that weirdness was?”

“Changbin had dinner with Felix.” Jisung explained quickly.

Minho’s mouth formed a small ‘O’. “Well, that didn’t take long.”

Jisung hit play on the movie, and Minho went back to his paper. Minho’s typing eventually got slower, until he closed his laptop and put it on the coffee table. With a stretch, he moved so he was mostly lying down on the couch, he slid his legs between the couch and Jisung, and he helped himself to Jisung’s blanket spreading it over them both. Jisung moved slightly, almost mirroring Minho’s positioning, only instead of his feet being behind Minho they were in front of him. Minho just placed his hand over Jisung’s ankle and lightly rubbed the exposed skin. They laid like that until the movie was done, and even then, Minho remarked that he was comfortable and didn’t feel like moving yet.

So, instead of going to bed like they both probably should have, Jisung put another movie on. Minho let out a satisfied noise when Toy Story started playing.

Jisung was so comfortable, the blanket warm, Minho’s comforting presence, and a favorite movie; without meaning to he fell asleep.

* * *

“Hannie.”

Jisung’s dreams washed away instantly and his eyes struggled to open. He got one open and saw Minho’s face right in front of him. He was confused as he looked around seeing that he was in the living room, then he remembered putting Toy Story on and never going to bed. Minho was watching him fight to get his eyes to open.

“It’s still early.” Minho said, Jisung felt Minho’s hand playfully tug his hair. That was probably what had woken him up, not thinking Jisung closed his eyes again and leaned slightly into Minho’s hand. He heard Minho chuckle softly, but he didn’t pull his hand away.

“You should go to bed; Binnie will probably be up soon.” Minho’s fingers lightly played with his hair, and with one last small tug he pulled his hand away. Jisung opened his eyes again, Minho was still crouched in front of him, staring at him. He blinked a few times, and leaned away to get up, “I’ve got to get to class.” Minho ruffled Jisung’s hair as a goodbye and walked to the door.

Jisung struggled to wake up, but the small ache in his neck helped him realize he should go spend his last few hours of sleep on his bed instead of the couch. He grabbed his phone that had fallen on the floor during the night and checked the time, it wasn’t even eight am yet. _Way, way, too early._

Rolling off the couch he stumbled to his bedroom, dragging his blanket with him. He made sure to set an alarm on his phone and with a small jump, he passed out on his bed.

* * *

Jisung thought of Thursday as a direct opposite of Tuesday. He had another three-hour lecture, but this one was in the evening. Also, instead of eating lunch with numerous people, he ate by himself. Other than a slightly stiff neck, Jisung’s day was uneventful. His late Thursday lecture was an ‘Intro to Theatre’ class. Jisung could appreciate some Theatre, and it was as close as he could find to an ‘Intro to Film’ class.

Before walking to his last lecture, he made sure to go grab coffee. It was basically Jisung’s new rule to not go to a three-hour lecture without caffeine on him. Standing in the queue for the small coffee stand, Jisung nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His hand flying to his racing heart, he turned around to see an amused Seungmin behind him. For it being only their first week here, Seungmin easily fit in; he looked right at home wearing an extremely comfortable looking dark hoodie with the school name across his chest.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said innocently; the smile on Seungmin’s face was mischievous and at odds with his words.

“I didn’t even hear anyone walk up behind me.” Jisung said lowering his hand from his still beating heart.

“You looked zoned the hell out. I was headed to class when I saw you being a space cadet.” Seungmin said.

The line moved forward and Jisung motioned to the coffee stand, “Do you want a drink? I needed coffee for my three-hour lecture I have next.”

Seungmin shook his head ‘no’ about the drink, “Are you going to the Intro to Theatre class?”

Jisung nodded excitedly, “Are you in it?”

“Yeah, want me to save you a seat?” Seungmin asked as the line moved forward again, Jisung just nodded energetically as he turned to finally order his drink.

_Maybe this class won’t be that bad._

Coffee in hand Jisung walked into the large lecture hall, there were students scattered everywhere, but he quickly scanned until he saw Seungmin smiling at him. Jisung had the sudden thought that he was happy Minho had thought to introduce them. Jisung sat in the seat next to the smiling boy.

The class seemed to fly by. Jisung hadn’t intended to take this class for an easy grade, but it seemed like the type of class that would be impossible to fail. Their syllabus detailed numerous filmed plays and film adaptations that they would be watching, snacks were encouraged, and the professor didn’t believe in homework. They did have to spend time out of class going to the local university play productions, or some other stage show, but that just sounded interesting to Jisung and not like schoolwork.

The sun was low in the sky by the time the two freshman walked out of the lecture hall. Their paths split, but it was an easy ‘see you Saturday.’ Lee Minho had texted Seungmin halfway through the lecture inviting him and Hyunjin over Saturday for a lazy movie day. While Seungmin was relaying the information to Jisung, Jisung’s phone let out a weak vibration.

 **Minho** : Saturday, movie day?

 **Minho** : I invited Minnie and Hyunjin.

 **Jisung** : I’m down. You guys pick the movies tho

Jisung tried attributing the happiness he felt when Minho’s name flashed across his phone screen to something akin to the joy of new friendship. Minho didn’t have to text him and invite him to something that was going to be happening in his own dorm room, but he did. On the walk back to Park Hall, Jisung found himself thinking that his most memorable moments from his first week in college all seemed to be centered around his oldest roommate.

The dorm was empty when he arrived. Jisung even knocked on Changbin’s door, just to make sure he was alone before he pulled his phone out and clicked to call ‘Sunshine Boi.’ Felix picked up within a single ring.

“I was just thinking about texting you.” Felix said instantly.

“That must have been that strange tingling I felt.” Jisung joked lamely.

“Definitely not, you should go get that checked out.”

“Anyways, that is not the point of this call. Tell me how your dinner was last night.” Jisung said while getting into a comfortable position on the couch.

Felix recounted the tale: how they walked together to the dining court, how Changbin waited for him to get his food so they could find a table together, how Changbin was an attentive listener and great conversationalist, how they walked back to Felix’s dorm together, how they hung out in Felix’s dorm watching silly videos together. Jisung laid on the couch listening to his best friend talk about even the smallest of details, his happiness was evident in every word. Jisung always thought of Felix as a hopeless romantic, and he was thrilled that Felix’s time with his roommate made him this happy.

Jisung told Felix about the Saturday movie day, but Felix was quick to tell him that was the day of his official date with Changbin. With a promise of lunch tomorrow, Jisung let his friend go study. The suddenly quiet dorm made him feel tired. Walking to his room, he left his door open, as he went to lay in bed; his blanket covered him, and his headphones surrounded his ears their music making him feel less alone.

* * *

The first official weekend at University arrived, and Jisung spent his first Friday night not at a party, or trying to sneak into any of the numerous bars, but in the freshman dorm watching Felix play computer games. Jisung came over originally to help Felix decorate his room, which turned into a bigger project than he had thought. Felix went all out when Amazon shopping for décor, there were string lights, glow-in-the-dark stars, a large Australian flag, a small bisexual flag, throw pillows, and a new fuzzy throw blanket. They decorated what Felix claimed as his half of the room (although the glow-in-the-dark stars ended up everywhere), and Jisung claimed the fuzzy blanket for himself. The night went on, and Jisung, too lazy to get out from under the blanket, invited himself to sleep in the extra bed. It was much like their usual weekend hangouts before coming to University: Felix at his computer, headphones on, a mic in front of his mouth, playing his usual League of Legends; Jisung hanging out on his phone, watching YouTube, while his eyes get heavier and heavier. Before they shut all the way, a notification slid from the top of his screen. He squinted at it, waking up slightly.

 **Minho** : You good?

Jisung started at the text for a few seconds confused by the words, then he slowly smiled as he realized Minho was checking on him since he wasn’t at his dorm.

 **Jisung** : Yeah, just about to fall asleep over at Felix’s

 **Minho** : Before you go to sleep tell Felix to text Binnie back

 **Minho** : He keeps checking his phone, it’s driving me crazy

 **Jisung** : Got it.

Regretfully Jisung got out of the extra bed and went to place Felix’s blinking phone on the boy’s desk, making sure Felix could see it. Without asking, Jisung stole a pair of sweatpants from the preoccupied blonde boy and went to lay back down with the fuzzy blanket, fully intending to go to sleep.

* * *

**Jisung** : I’m stopping for coffee, you want anything?

Felix was still asleep, Jisung suspected that he hadn’t stopped playing games until he saw the sun. That was the usual Felix Friday night agenda. Jisung decided to continue borrowing Felix’s sweatpants till he got back to his dorm to change. Earbuds in, backpack on, Jisung tucked Felix in before heading out.

Jisung was nearly at his shuttle stop when the text notification came through his headphones.

 **Minho** : Iced americanoooohhh

A small smile crept on to Jisung’s lips and kept up residence for the rest of the shuttle ride. Eleven in the morning on a Saturday was not peak time for the coffee stand Jisung had started to frequent, and he was able to look at the small case of baked goods before ordering. He didn’t know if Minho would want anything, but just in case he got two different items. If Minho didn’t want one Jisung planned to just eat both.

He thanked the friendly guy behind the counter as he grabbed the drinks and small bag, and finished the short walk to his dorm. With his hands full and assuming someone was in the dorm, Jisung knocked on his own front door. He had his keys but figured it would be easier for someone to just open the door for him.

He wasn’t expecting Hyunjin’s face when the door did open. “Don’t you live here? Why knock? Who knocks on their own door?” Hyunjin stood in the doorway, very much so in Jisung’s way.

“How about you move, then I’ll answer all of your pointless questions.” Jisung replied flatly. It took a second for Hyunjin to process the words before he did finally walk back into the dorm and get out of Jisung’s way. Kicking his shoes off, he freed his hands by putting all the coffee stand goods on the kitchen island. Jisung ignored Hyunjin and looked around the small area till he found Minho and Seungmin on the couch.

Jisung gave Seungmin a small wave but then locked eyes with his roommate, “I’m going to hop in the shower, both of the drinks are the same so pick whichever, and I got lemon pound cake and a blueberry muffin, if you want some.” And with that he went into his room and closed the door. Being met with Hyunjin’s oddly perfect face and annoying attitude had sent a spike of wariness through Jisung, and he was hoping a hot shower would help relax him.

Jisung turned some music on while he got into the shower, because if the hot water couldn’t relax him, some music would definitely do the job. After three of his favorite songs, Jisung finally got out of the shower. He decided that even if he planned on laying around the dorm all day, he felt like looking good. As usual, he borrowed Minho’s hair dryer and put a slight effort in the clothes he put on. His jeans were slightly tight, but they were soft and broken in, both knees torn open from different skateboarding falls, and his shirt, a gift from Felix a while ago, always made him feel good.

Deeming himself much more presentable, clean and calmer, Jisung walked back into the living room, his mind focused on his coffee and hopefully a leftover baked good. As he opened his door he was met with the sounds of clapping, looking over to the couch he saw Seungmin and Hyunjin clapping and smiling at him.

“We enjoyed your performance.” Hyunjin said after they finally stopped clapping. Seungmin nodded in agreement.

Jisung stood puzzled for a second then remembered his singing along in the shower. With a small shrug, he gave a bow and went to take a seat at the kitchen island. A coffee sat there, untouched, along with a half of a muffin and half of the pound cake.

“I didn’t know you could sing.” Minho’s voice carried over to Jisung, as Minho walked out of his room, a hoodie in his hands. Jisung watched him throw the hoodie at Seungmin, who gave a thankful smile in return.

Jisung took a drink of his coffee and thought back, he could have sworn he had mentioned singing in front of Minho before, “I guess you’re usually already gone by the time I get ready in the morning.”

“True. Also,” Minho started as he walked towards Jisung, “I left you the coffee that had the phone number on it.” Minho said pointing to the coffee cup in Jisung’s hand with a small grin.

Jisung’s eyes went round as he held the cup in front of his face, sure enough there was a phone number on the cup followed by a name (Trent). “Holy fuck, I thought this kind of shit only happened to Lix.” Jisung continued to stare at the cup, tilting his head slightly. Jisung looked over to Minho just in time to see him roll his eyes at the younger boy.

Minho took a seat on stool next to him. “Minnie has felt sad that he is rooming with someone who has never seen any of the Marvel movies.” Jisung’s mouth fell open as he turned to look at Hyunjin, Minho continued, “To rectify the situation I felt we could start our movie day with the first Iron Man movie.”

“Solid plan.” Jisung replied instantly.

“Then grab lunch.”

“Can we skip the Hulk movie?” Jisung asked quickly.

Minho nodded with a smile, “I figured we’d be on the same page about that. So, we’ll skip ahead to Iron Man two.”

“I’m down. But first…” Jisung paused, looking around the small living room area. He looked back at Minho, who was just staring at him with a quizzical look waiting for him to finish speaking. “You wanna help me see if my mattress will fit between the couch and TV?”

Minho glanced over to the area in question, nodding slightly, “If we move the coffee table to the side, it will definitely fit.”

Sharing the couch with only Minho was comfortable to Jisung, but the addition of two other people (possibly three, Jisung didn’t know what Changbin was currently doing) left the couch crowded and undesirable in Jisung’s opinion. But his mattress, equipped with pillows and his blanket? Highly desirable.

After a large swig of his coffee and a breaking a chunk off the muffin, the two boys went into Jisung’s room and easily lifted the mattress off the tall bed frame. They slid it across the floor to the spot in the living room, pushing the coffee table towards the curtain covered wall they easily let the mattress fall in the area between the TV and couch. There was _just_ enough room to walk around the mattress and make it into Minho’s room. Jisung went to grab his blanket and pillow, throwing them on the mattress.

Jisung gave Minho a satisfied smile as he flopped backwards on to the mattress.

“Are you two ready yet?” Hyunjin sighed dramatically from the couch. Jisung easily stretched his leg out to kick the dramatic boy, which in true dramatic fashion Hyunjin yelped and folded his legs up to get out of Jisung’s reach. Minho started the movie while doing something in the kitchen. Much to Jisung’s surprise, Hyunjin quieted down and stared intently at the TV.

Minho walked over and handed Jisung his coffee cup, which he had forgotten on the kitchen island. Not waiting for a thank you, Minho squeezed over to his room, exiting with his pillow in his hand. Jisung didn’t move to dodge as Minho threw the pillow at him.

_How does his pillow smell so good?_

As the opening of the movie played, Jisung and Minho quickly found a comfortable way for them both to lay on the mattress while being able to see the television. And like every other time they watched something together, Jisung shared his blanket with the older boy.

About halfway through the movie Changbin walked into the dorm, finding them sprawled every which way watching Tony Stark on the screen. Jisung extracted himself from the pile he and Minho were in and followed Changbin into his room.

Changbin turned to give Jisung a knowing glance as Jisung closed the door behind him, “Do you need something, Jisung?”

Jisung smiled, “I was just wondering what your plans are for today…”

Changbin rolled his eyes and started to look through his closet for something. “You know what I’m doing today.”

Jisung scoffed and leaned against the closed door, “I do not. I know you are taking my best friend on a date, but even he doesn’t know what you have planned.”

Changbin looked over to Jisung with a small smile, “Did Felix call it a date?”

Now it was Jisung’s turn to roll his eyes and he threw a loud sigh in for good measure, “Basically. He then said it was actually some hang-out-bullshit-thing, but we all know it’s a date and it should just be called one. And I would like to know where you are planning on taking him for your first date.”

Changbin went back to looking through his clothes, “I’m sure Felix will text you when we get there.”

Jisung threw his hands up, “I don’t doubt that, but you could just tell me now-”

“But I’m not.” Changbin picked his phone off his desk, typing away on the screen.

“I won’t tell Felix-”

Changbin set his phone back down on the desk and took a seat on his bed, “You’re not going to tell Felix, because you have nothing to tell Felix.”

Then the door behind Jisung opened, causing Jisung to move out of the way. Minho walked in, smiled at Changbin, and grabbed Jisung’s hand. Minho pulled him out of Changbin’s room, closing the door behind them.

Jisung stared at Minho, his mouth slightly open, “Did…” he paused, then tried again, “Did he just text you to come get me?”

Minho nodded happily, he continued to drag him back over to their makeshift couch, “Yep.” Minho let go of his hand and instead pushed him back down to the mattress. Minho sat down next to him, his back leaning on the couch; he wasn’t done manhandling Jisung, he pulled the younger boy to come sit between his legs. Jisung complied, his head still running over the fact that Changbin just kicked him out, and he had learned nothing about the upcoming date. Minho situated the younger boy so he was leaning back into Minho, with Minho’s arms wrapped loosely around Jisung’s waist.

Jisung turned his head to whisper in Minho’s ear, “Is this just you making sure I don’t get up to bug Changbin again?”

“Yes,” Minho whispered, his arms tightened around Jisung’s waist, “now shut up.”

Lee Minho kept him captive the rest of the movie. Jisung had never paid less attention to a movie.

Tony Stark eventually told the world he was Iron Man, and the credits started to roll. Minho loosened his hold on Jisung and turned to look behind them at the two boys curled up on the couch. “So?” He asked in Hyunjin’s direction.

“It was pretty good, the end scene was the best part. I don’t know if I get all of the hype though.” Hyunjin said seriously.

Seungmin jumped in, “Well, this is just the start. Just wait, it may not be as nuanced as your drama shows, but you’ll become invested.”

Jisung leaned back into Minho’s warm body and tilted his head to look at Seungmin, “I bet he’ll turn into a Loki fan boy.”

Seungmin grinned, “Twenty dollars, it’ll be Bucky that gets him.”

Jisung sighed, “That’s rough, but I’ll go for it.” Hyunjin looked between the two of them, confusion written plainly on his face.

Jisung could feel Minho take a deep breath, “Well, I’m down for making it through Thor today, but I seriously doubt we’ll make it to Captain America.”

The credits slowly ended and Seungmin shushed Hyunjin and pointed back to the TV. They all watched the tiny clip at the end introducing Nick Fury. Jisung turned back to the couch to see a happy smile on Seungmin’s face.

Seungmin stretched from his position on the couch, “Food time?”

Jisung who did not want to move from this spot ever, sadly agreed, “Yeah, have you guys seen the stuff downstairs? They actually have a decent selection.” Jisung regretfully pulled away from Minho and slowly got up.

Hyunjin replied to him first, “I didn’t even know this was a dorm until Seungmin led me here today.”

“We can check it out, if you guys don’t see anything you want, we can walk over to the art building.” Minho said agreeably. Jisung wasn’t sure if it was just him, but Minho almost looked _elegant_ when he stood up from the floor mattress.

Jisung grabbed his essentials, including his phone. He slid his shoes on while he unlocked his phone, he had missed a handful of texts and a call from his mother. Jisung attempted to multitask while he read the text messages, while also following the three boys out of the dorm room and into the elevator. Chan had texted him about a sample he had sent in the middle of last night, Jisung decided to text him back after he had the change to listen to it. Felix had finally woken up and shot him a text to see if Changbin had given him any hint to what the two of them would be doing today. This Jisung wanted to reply to instantly.

With a huff, Jisung started typing away on his battered phone screen. He looked up when he felt himself being guided out of the elevator, Jisung was never a good multitasker. Minho had a hand on the small of his back, leading him to the small food area. Jisung bit his lip, trying to keep his smile to himself. Minho deposited him on a bench just outside of the store and left him to follow the two others inside. Jisung went back to his virtual keyboard smashing, telling Felix his story of trying to get information from Changbin and instead of answers he got dragged away by Minho.

 **Felix** : He got Minho to come get you?

 **Felix** : That’s kinda lowkey genius…

 **Jisung** : Anyways! Binnie did get excited when I called it a ‘date’

 **Felix** : Really?!

 **Felix** : I’m going full date outfit then.

 **Jisung** : If I see Changbin leave in a nondate outfit I’ll text you asap.

Jisung was happy to think about Felix being happy, he could basically imagine him bouncing around his dorm room right now. Putting his phone away he looked into the store to see the three others checking out.

_Fuck, now they’re going to have to wait on me, because I had been too busy texting and not paying attention to what everyone else was doing._

He was walking into the store as Minho came up to him, looping his arm through Jisung’s he steered him back towards the exit, “I got you food.” Minho said casually.

Jisung stared at the perfect profile next to him, “You didn’t have to do that hyung.” They had caught up to Hyunjin and Seungmin as they got back into the elevator.

“I wish we had a place like that in our dorm. I would never leave. They have, like, everything you need.” Hyunjin was rambling as the elevator hit the sixth floor.

“You would have to leave to go to classes anyways.” Seungmin said slowly, Jisung could almost hear him roll his eyes at his roommate.

Hyunjin turned to Jisung as they all filed back into the dorm room, “You lucked out Jisung, freshman dorms are the worst.”

Jisung shrugged, “I mean, out of the countless freshman, I somehow was the only one they didn’t have room for… but I guess it worked out alright.”

Minho shot him a look, raised eyebrow and all, “Just alright?”

“I guess it turned out kind of awesome. Is that better?” Jisung watched Minho gave him a satisfied nod.

The kitchen island was soon full of different food containers. Jisung didn’t even attempt to downplay how happy he was with Minho’s choice of food that he had bought him. Jisung was even more impressed when Minho also handed him one of his favorite drinks. They started the second Iron Man movie after everyone had found a semi reasonable place to eat. Jisung took his sushi roll and drink to his mattress. He had no qualms about eating in his bed and saw this as no different. Minho did not share his viewpoint. Minho had given him a ‘tsk’ when Jisung had gone to eat his food on the bed, stating that if Jisung got any crumbs on the sheets he was going to sit on the couch.

Jisung succeeded in getting every bite into his mouth with no mess. As he put the last piece of his roll in his mouth, he looked to Minho, who was sat at the kitchen island, and gave him a happy look, his eyes really showing the emotion, while his cheeks were full of his last bite. Seungmin and Hyunjin’s attention was on the TV, so no one else saw Minho shake his head lightly and mouth the word ‘cute’ at Jisung. Jisung had to focus on not choking.

After finally swallowing his food, Jisung slid off the mattress and stood to throw his container away. He could see Minho finishing his food as he walked by, so Jisung quietly picked up his trash as well. When Minho turned from the TV to look back at his empty plate, he was met with an empty counterspace. Jisung met his eyes and leaned forward to whisper, not wanting to interrupt the actual first-time movie watcher, “Thank you for the meal. It was great.”

“It was nothing Hannie.” Minho whispered back.

Jisung made his way back to his blanket, pillows, and crumb-free bed sheets. Eventually Minho followed.

They were barely twenty minutes into the new movie when Changbin walked out of his room. Jisung’s head instantly snapped in his direction. Saying Changbin looked good would be an understatement. Jisung was about to tell the older boy that, but before he could utter a sound a hand covered his mouth. Jisung turned to give the owner of the hand a sad look, but Minho was focused on Changbin’s retreating form.

“Have fun Binnie!” Minho said cheerfully at Changbin’s back. Minho kept his hand in place over Jisung’s mouth until Changbin had walked out of the dorm. Once Minho’s hand dropped, he got the full effect of Jisung’s pout.

“I just wanted to tell him he looked nice.” Jisung said honestly.

“Put the pout away.” Minho said, his eyes not looking at Jisung. “Changbin knows he looks good. His ego doesn’t need the compliments.”

Jisung stopped pouting, changing his focus to wiggling his phone out of his pocket. Minho was now watching him wiggle around, his eyes crinkled with amusement. Jisung texted Felix quickly, giving him the heads up that his date looked expensive as fuck but in a laid-back way. While Jisung’s attention was still on his phone he could feel Minho moving around on the mattress until his head was resting on Jisung’s shoulder, blatantly reading over his shoulder.

“Tell him to stop worrying, he’ll have fun.” Minho said quietly.

Jisung let out a small gasp, “Do you know where Changbin is taking him?”

He could feel Minho nod his head. Jisung started a new text relaying the fact that Minho had known all along, and how he will never forgive him. Before he could hit the send button, Minho snatched the phone out of his hands and rolled to the other side of the mattress lying on his stomach, his hands outstretched with Jisung’s phone firmly between his hands.

“Hyung!” Jisung whined loudly.

“Shush!” Hyunjin replied behind him.

_Oops._

Jisung tried his best to be quiet while he threw himself on top of Minho’s back. Jisung’s arms were slightly too short to reach the phone. With a sigh, he gave up trying to grab it back, instead he attempted to at least see what the older boy was doing with the device. Jisung relaxed further when he saw that Minho was just texting Felix exactly what he had told Jisung to say in the first place.

Jisung was about to roll off of the thief, when Minho spoke quietly below him, “Does your camera even work on this thing?”

“Uh, sometimes.” Jisung watched Minho open the camera app, and to both of their surprise it worked. Minho’s face filled the screen.

“Scoot up.” Minho told Jisung. Jisung attempted to comply, instead of his face resting on Minho’s shoulder blade, and moved so their faces were next to each other. Jisung copied the ridiculous look on Minho’s face, before smiling widely. Minho kept snapping photos, fully entertained.

Eventually Hyunjin yelled at them to watch the movie, Jisung stole his phone back, and Minho decided to use Jisung’s thigh as his own personal pillow. This time when the movie ended Minho went ahead and skipped through the credits for the extra scene.

After Thor’s hammer was shown, Jisung rolled off the mattress, “Okay, I need to move around.”

“Ditto.” Seungmin said getting off the couch. Seungmin walked to the fridge and stopped to stare at the schedules covering the front.

“You should put your schedule up there, Min.” Minho remarked from the mattress. “If you get in my bag I have paper and whatnot.”

Seungmin nodded, opening the fridge to grab one of the drinks they had purchased earlier. Hyunjin followed his roommate into Minho’s room, and they each exited with a small piece of paper in hand.

Jisung watched them stick their schedules to the fridge, and realized they were now only missing one from their Tuesday lunch group. “Next time Chan comes over I need to make him put his schedule up there. Then we’ll have everyone.” Which reminded Jisung that he never texted Chan back or listened to the sample he sent. He unlocked his phone to see that the camera app was still open. With a small smile, he walked into his room and took a seat at his desk. He flipped through the numerous pictures Minho had taken while they were messing around during the movie.

_Of course, Minho looks perfect even in the silly pictures._

Shaking his head, Jisung finally sent Chan a quick text letting him know he’d give the sample his full attention tonight. Just as soon as he sent that text a new text notification come up. _Felix._

 **Felix** : Dinner was amazing and we just got to an ice skating rink. Sungieeee, ice skating?! Omg.

 **Jisung** : Have fun!

Jisung went back to the living room, taking a second to find Minho halfway hidden under his blanket, “Ice skating? You couldn’t just tell me they were going ice skating?”

Minho looked up at the disgruntled boy. “Has he realized Binnie rented the whole rink?” Minho asked with a knowing smile.

“He what?! Jesus!” Minho laughed loudly when he saw Jisung’s face. “I didn’t even know you could rent a whole rink on a Saturday night.”

Minho shrugged, “Binnie has money.” Jisung felt like there was a difference between just _having_ money and renting out a whole rink for a first date.

While Jisung was busy trying to estimate how much it would cost to rent out an ice rink, Minho looked over to Seungmin, “Are we going to try to make it through Thor today?”

Seungmin looked over to Hyunjin who was picking through the left-over snacks on the kitchen island, “What do you think? It’s another two-hour movie. Personally, I think it’s better than Iron Man two.”

Hyunjin contemplated while chewing on the Pringles he found, “I think I can do it, but it’ll be the last one for me today.”

Seungmin clicked his tongue, “I forgot you have plans tonight.”

Hyunjin looked around quickly, “You guys can come if you want, it’s just some party the guy across the hallway invited us to, but Seungmin doesn’t want to go.”

Jisung shook his head, “My emotional-support-party-buddy is busy ice skating.”

Minho also declined, “Early morning tomorrow.”

“All of your mornings are early.” Jisung quipped. Minho just rolled his eyes.

Hyunjin continued to eat, talking between bites, “So, we watch Thor. Would you guys want to grab some pizza at the art building after?”

They all agreed. Jisung got back underneath the blanket Minho was hogging, Hyunjin joined them on the floor while Seungmin stretched out on the couch. Jisung could tell within the first ten minutes that Hyunjin was going to enjoy this movie, he was sat cross-legged leaning forward as the first action scene started and was laughing at every semi-funny line.

Jisung was still moving this way and that, trying to find a comfortable spot, when he felt Minho’s eyes watching him instead of the movie. Minho raised his eyebrow in a silent question, Jisung kept fidgeting. Jisung tried to copy Minho’s position, back resting against the sofa, but Minho made it look more comfortable that it really was. Before Jisung could move to try something different, Minho’s arm came to wrap around his shoulders, he pulled him lightly. Jisung let himself follow Minho’s lead, scooting down slightly to use the older boy’s chest as a pillow. He stayed still for a minute, watching as Thor got exiled to earth, and when he felt the need to move Minho just tightened the arm that was still wrapped around Jisung.

“Relax.” Minho mumbled. Jisung took a deep breath ( _his shirt smells so good_ ), held it, then slowly exhaled. Eventually he did feel his body loosen, even the fact that Minho was absentmindedly playing with the fabric of his shirt didn’t phase him. Jisung felt his eyes getting heavy and started to let them close through some of the scenes, before making himself open them again, trying not to fall asleep.

_If I close them now, I’ll open them back up after this fight scene is done._

_Open._

_Another fight scene, close._

_Open._

_Boring talking scene, close._

_Open, open, open…_

His hair was being tugged. He nuzzled his face into his pillow, quickly realizing it wasn’t a pillow. _Fuck, I fell asleep._ Minho continued to tug a piece of his hair, Jisung felt Minho’s other hand resting on his waist. Jisung tilted his head up to see that the movie was almost done, looking to his side he could see Hyunjin was currently flipping out over Loki ‘dying’.

Once Jisung started moving the tugging on his hair stopped, but Minho didn’t move his hand. He just changed the annoying pulling to the intoxicating feeling of fingers running through Jisung’s hair.

The movie was nearly done, Jisung knew he was going to have to move; he also knew Minho was going to need his phone to skip forward to the end scene. Not wanting Minho to move quite yet, Jisung moved his hand to the front pocket of Minho’s jeans, without any hesitation he felt Minho lift his hips slightly allowing Jisung to slide his hand easily into the pocket and grab the slim phone. Bringing the phone out from under the blanket, he had forgotten about unlocking it; he was just about to pull away to hand the phone to its owner, when Minho whispered, “Twelve eighty-one.”

Jisung inputted the four-digit PIN unlocking the phone just in time for the credits to start. Hyunjin was still throwing a fit next to him, he hurriedly skipped forward to the after credits scene.

Hyunjin started back up after the scene finished, “What is happening? So, Loki isn’t dead? And is on earth? And is, like, some invisible mind control master?”

Seungmin sighed on the couch behind them, “You’re just going to have to wait to find out.”

Hyunjin groaned, “Well, when is everyone free again?” Jisung felt Minho’s hand pull away from his hair and took it as a sign that he was going to have to move. Jisung stretched his legs under the blanket and had to quickly stop himself from yelping when Minho gave his waist a one-handed squeeze. That caused him to finally sit up, detangling himself from Minho’s limbs.

“I think I have some time next Sunday, as long as I don’t get hit with any projects this week.” Minho responded first.

“Afternoon-ish?” Seungmin specified.

Minho nodded, “Yeah, we could probably make it through Captain and Avengers.”

Hyunjin bounced on the mattress, “Sweet, will those two answer tie up the loose ends?”

Seungmin laughed before trying to respond, “Uh, kind of. Just keep an open mind Jinnie.”

Slowly they each got up from the living room and got ready for the short walk to the art building. Jisung still felt slightly drowsy and silently slid his shoes on and followed the three boys. Hyunjin got his pizza he wanted, and the two other boys followed his example. Jisung on the other hand couldn’t find his appetite. He grabbed a drink instead and tried to keep up with the conversation at their table.

He learned that Minho and Seungmin’s mothers were best friends. Minho was telling stories of always being forced to play with Seungmin growing up, and Seungmin laughed at his exaggerated retellings. Jisung could easily see how comfortable the two of them were together, he wasn’t surprised at all to find out they really had been around each other their entire lives.

“Did you pick this university because of him?” Hyunjin asked while finishing his pizza slowly.

Seungmin chuckled, “God no, it just kind of worked out. Although my mom was thrilled when I did decide to come here.”

Minho grinned at Seungmin, “That’s because your mom has always thought I’m a good influence on you.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “And I always tell her she is wrong.”

Jisung smiled at the interaction, sipping his drink slowly. He always felt close with Felix and Chan, but this was a whole different level.

Hyunjin had finally finished his pizza and looked towards Minho, “Thanks for letting us steal your dorm for the entire day, it was fun.”

Minho waved his appreciation away, “It’s no big deal, but just know since we started watching them, we will have to finish all of them. Like you don’t get to stop watching in the middle or something.”

Seungmin patted Minho’s hand, “Don’t scare him, I don’t think he’s realized how many movies there are.”

Hyunjin and Seungmin eventually headed back to their dorm, Seungmin to do homework, Hyunjin to go be a social butterfly. Which left Minho and Jisung to walk back the short distance to Park Hall. Jisung was slowly getting out of his post nap funk and was surprised to realize he didn’t feel the need to fill the silence between him and Minho.

They walked on to the elevator, Minho pushing the round ‘6’ button. Leaning back against the mirrored elevator wall Minho looked Jisung up and down, “Are you still tired?”

“Kind of. I’m not the best with naps, I like them to last a few hours.”

“Don’t think that’s considered a nap.”

“Well, I wake up from those a lot more bright eyed and bushy tailed.” Jisung mumbled. “Thanks for letting me be a part of your hangout. Seungmin is great, he’s a lot different than most people I hang out with.”

The elevator dinged, doors gliding open, the two boys walked to their dorm, “He was pretty chill today. He can get crazy annoying sometimes.” Minho said, unlocking their door.

“I was happy to see him in my Theatre lecture.” Jisung said truthfully, kicking his shoes off by the door.

Minho turned to look at him, “You didn’t mention you had a class together. I’m jealous, I never get people I know in my classes.”

Jisung scoffed, “I’m sure you know people in your classes. There can’t be that many people who are in the architecture program.”

“I see the same people all the time, yeah, but I’m not really friends with any of them. More like…friendly-ish acquaintances.” Minho started to pick up the leftover trash in the kitchen and living room. Jisung helped where he could, before just standing in front of his mattress that was still on the living room floor.

“Do you think we could fit a futon thing in here? Like up against the window wall? It’s not like we ever open the curtains.” Jisung was pondering the layout and available space in the small area. He liked having people over, and if they were planning another movie day more seating would be nice. Not that he disliked how he was able to be near Minho all day, but what if Felix or Changbin wants to join movie day? Felix loves the Marvel movies… and so did Chan. “Do you have a tape measure?”

“As an architecture student, I’m forced to own a tape measure.” Minho said flippantly. He walked past Jisung into his room, he returned quickly and worked his way to the far corner of the room, motioning for Jisung to take the other end of the tape measure to the other end. “So, this wall is a little less than two and a half meters, but you have to take in account the couch that’s already here, but we can always move that over more towards Binnie’s door.” Minho was looking back and forth between the couch and the area surrounding it. Jisung started to realize that Minho enjoyed solving problems. While this wasn’t a _problem_ really, it was something that they could calculate and make work better for their dorm. “I’d say we could fit one if it was two meters or less. I don’t think any of us would mind a tight fit.”

“You don’t think Changbin would care?” Jisung asked, letting go of the measuring tape.

“Nah, he doesn’t care about stuff like that.” Minho walked back into his room, putting the tape back.

Jisung looked at his mattress yet again, “Hyung, will you help me move this back?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Between the two boys the mattress was returned to its original spot. The living room floor seemed eerily empty now. Jisung finally headed to his room to spend time listening to Chan’s sample he had sent. His large over-ear headphones completely blocked out any sound other than the electronic beat Chan had made. Jisung climbed into his bed and curled around his blanket. Taking a breath, all he could smell was Minho. He didn’t fight it, he just laid there letting the warm, happy feeling wash over him. He let his mind go where it wanted to go. Before he knew it, Jisung had grabbed his notebook and made a verse and chorus to go with Chan’s beat. He lingered in his thoughts, thinking over his day, seeing if he could find any more lyrical inspiration.

Instead of lyrics, he found himself drifting to sleep, trying to remember the feeling of Minho’s fingers in his hair.


	6. Second Week

Jisung’s Sunday started with a purple octopus. He had been battling with it for longer than he could remember, every time he thought he had escaped one of its large tentacles would reach out and wrap itself around his neck. Jisung’s fingers were clawing, trying to find any purchase against the threat to his life, fighting for each breath. He slowly lost the strength, eyes dimming, resigned to his death by octopus… when he finally pulled himself out of his dream.

He woke suddenly, eyes round, mouth gasping, as his hands came to his neck finding his headphone cord wrapped around it. He had fallen asleep with his studio headphones on again, the long-braided cord uncomfortable around his neck. He finally succeeded in untangling himself, giving his headphones a hateful stare as he placed them far away from himself on the bed.

His dream was slowly fading, leaving him with no backstory of _why_ he had been battling the larger than life sea creature, but the image of the octopus was still in the forefront of his awaken mind. 

_What a way to go…Death by octopus. Maybe this is a sign to watch Finding Dory._

With the thought of Finding Dory occupying his thoughts, he started to search for his phone to text his newfound movie watching buddy. He rummaged through his blankets, the area around his previously curled up body resembling more of a nest than a bed. Quickly getting irritated when he didn’t find it, he rolled to his side, eyes landing on his piece of crap phone that was laying facedown on the bedroom floor. He paused, staring at the small insulting object, it must have fell from his bed during his showdown with the octopus. With a deep, dramatic sigh, he left the warmth and comfort of his bed. As soon as his warm feet hit the chilled tile, Jisung closed the small (yet impossibly large) distance to scoop his phone up and hurriedly jump back into the warmth of his nest. Digging his toes into the plush confines of his blanket, he inspected his phone finding no new cracks, and pushing a button, he was relieved when the screen lit up. Behind the spiderweb of previous cracks he could see that he had messages from Felix and Chan waiting for him.

 **Felix:** We made it back to my dorm

 **Felix:** I have so much to tell you ^.^

_We. Does that mean?_

Jisung suddenly felt much more awake. Cold tile be damned, he rolled out of his bed and stumbled into the living room, his bare feet leading him to Changbin’s closed door. He knocked softly. Waited. Louder. Waited. Slowly and quietly he turned the doorknob and poked his head into the room. Empty. The bed wasn’t made, but then again it usually wasn’t.

He closed Changbin’s door hastily and headed towards his other roommate’s room. This time he started with the loud knock. No answer.

_Didn’t Minho say he had a morning thing?_

Both roommates gone — one more than likely bunking with his best friend, the other doing…well whatever Minho does in his free time. Taking a seat on the couch, Jisung went back to his phone, clicking over to his and Minho’s thread.

 **Jisung:** I’m like super positive that Changbin didn’t come home last night…

A response came swiftly, barely even giving Jisung time to scroll through Instagram.

 **Minho:** Oh he definitely didn’t

 **Jisung:** O.O

 **Jisung:** I guess Lix liked the date

 **Jisung:** Anyways! I had a dream about an octopus. Next Pixar night Finding Dory?

 **Minho:** Nemo first. Then Dory.

 **Jisung:** Deal.

Eventually Jisung got off the couch, eventually grabbed some food, eventually went to the gym, and eventually showered. Hours slipped by, yet no one came back to the dorm. He focused long enough to complete the rest of his schoolwork that was due tomorrow and feeling accomplished enough for a single day (a Sunday at that), he dragged his blanket to the couch and spun it around himself. Drawing his knees to his chest, he expertly pulled and maneuvered the blanket until it covered his entire being.

He was in the middle of video about octopi (his near-death experience still lingering in his thoughts) when Minho finally got back to the dorm. Peeking out from his blankets, Jisung watched the boy slide his shoes off and walk his way. Backpack on his back and a gym bag behind his hip, Minho quickly walked into his room leaving the door open. Jisung could hear the bags hit the ground, followed by a content sigh. Minho poked his head out of his door looking in Jisung’s direction.

“Should I be concerned that you’ve cocooned yourself?” He said, arm gesturing at Jisung.

“Should I be concerned that our roommate still isn’t home?” Jisung replied quickly from underneath his blanket.

Minho laughed in staccato, “Shit, he’s still at Felix’s dorm? Are you pouting in there?”

Jisung let the blanket fall from the top of his head, “No, I was just cold.”

“It’s eighty degrees outside.”

“I don’t feel like going outside.”

“What are you doing in there?” Minho asked walking over to the couch. The older boy let out another happy sound as he sprawled next to Jisung.

“Watching videos in between texting my mom. I mentioned the futon thing to her and instantly regretted it.” Jisung said wiggling his arms out from under the blanket, his phone in his hand. “She’s in real estate, yet believes her true calling is interior design. She sent me pictures of fabric options, going overboard like I should have realized she would. Like… What’s wrong with a simple futon? She keeps sending me links to couches that look like Transformers.”

Minho blinked a few times in thought, “Our own personal Transformer sounds pretty cool.”

“If it’s not Bumblebee, I don’t want it.” Jisung said seriously. Minho gave him a small smile, making his eyes crinkle in a way that made Jisung overly aware of just how good looking his roommate is. He forgot sometimes but being hit with that smile made him want to stare at every aspect of the older boy. It was truly unfair how perfect he looked sitting there in his simple oversized clothes that Jisung had come to realize where his go-to dance clothes. No effort, just… truly unfair.

_Snap out of it._

They spent what was left of their Sunday night together: Minho telling him about his group project he worked on in the morning and his afternoon in the dance studio organizing and planning out the first dance club with the other upperclassmen; Jisung told him about everything octopus related he had learned. As usual, Minho headed to bed early, ruffling Jisung’s hair as what Jisung has grown use to being his way of saying goodnight. Jisung followed his example, heading to bed shortly after. Their third roommate’s room stayed empty.

* * *

**Jisung:** Lix, you are having lunch with me today. I need details.

He sent the text in between his morning classes, head nestled in the crook of his arm, trying not to fall asleep at his desk waiting for his professor to walk in. He was too tired to check to see if his roommate had ever made it back before heading to classes this morning. But his limited patience was at an end, he needed to know what had happened with his best friend and roommate.

 **Felix** : ^.^

Jisung got to the dining hall early, his last professor cutting the class short to everyone's delight. He was already at their usual table, food in front of him, when he spotted Felix walk in. By the time Felix had grabbed his food and took the seat across from him, Jisung was nearly done eating. Jisung often compared Felix to a literal ray of sunshine, and today he was positivity glowing.

"Hi Sungie." Felix said sitting down. There was a smile on Felix's face that Jisung could bet had been there all day.

"Don't 'hi Sungie' me." Jisung pointed his pizza crust at the shining boy. "You need to start talking. I need details. I need excitement. I need to know if my roommate is still alive."

"Oh, he's alive." Felix's eyes were twinkling. "Well, the date went well."

"No shit. Tell me something I don’t know."

With an eye roll, Felix took a deep breath. "Well, did you know he has a car? I didn't even think about it when he said he was going to 'pick me up' Saturday, but he literally picked me up in front of the dorms in his car. Probably should have been my first hint that the night was going to be… more. Like, so much more than I was expecting. His car was nice and so clean. Nothing like the piece of crap I left sitting in my parent’s driveway. He took me to an adorable little restaurant near downtown. I don't even remember how the food tasted... He kept smiling, and you know how distracting his smile is. And have you seen that little smirk he does? Jisung... I think my heart actually stopped the first time I saw him do it."

Felix stabbed the salad in front of him, stared at it for a second, then seemed to give up eating all together until he finished.

"He ordered dessert for us. We shared a _dessert_ , like how cute is that? And of course, that wasn't all. If the night would have ended there it still would have easily been one of the best dates I’ve ever been on. He had already asked if I knew how to ice skate, so I wasn’t super surprised when we pulled up in front of the rink. It was bigger than the one that we use to go to at home. There were different rinks and he had literally rented one of the figure skating rinks just for us to flail around for ninety minutes.”

At this point Felix had slid his phone over to Jisung, the lock screen was a photo of Changbin skating towards the camera with an achingly adorable smile on his face. “Jesus, that’s cute.” Jisung slid the phone back to his friend.

Felix smiled looking back down at his phone. “He kissed me at the rink. He said he couldn’t wait any longer. It was so sweet. And then we went back to my dorm.”

“And he stayed there all Sunday.” Jisung added.

“Not having a roommate has its advantages.” Felix grinned. “We watched movies; he borrowed my clothes — I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything hotter than him wearing my hoodie — he helped me with my homework… There was a lot of cuddling and kissing.”

“Just cuddling and kissing?” Jisung gave Felix a questioning look. Jisung knew about Felix’s previous sexual endeavors, and while he hadn’t been with many people, he never held back from any kind of sexual activity.

“You think I would leave out the juicy parts?” Felix finally started to eat his forgotten food. “He said he wanted to go slow, and I’m in no rush.”

Jisung watched Felix hurriedly finish his food. “I’m happy you’re happy Lix.”

“So happy.”

“When are you going to tell Chan?” Jisung asked, giving his friend a knowing look.

That caused a small sigh to sound from the sunshine boy, “I guess I’ll give him a call tonight. They have class together tomorrow. He just better not pull his whole big-brother-intimidation thing.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

* * *

Jisung walked into his Tuesday morning lecture with the biggest coffee he could buy. Snacks in his bag, coffee in hand, he felt prepared. Minho had woken him up earlier than last week, which he was thankful for _now_ , but at half past seven this morning he definitely was not.

Jisung barely remembered the string of curses he was mumbling while Minho tugged his hair to wake him. He did remember finally opening his eyes to a very up-close view of a highly amused Lee Minho. His brain also didn’t let him forget about his lack of filter when the first coherent thing he said was ‘Your face is excessive.’

 **Jisung** : Sorry for being a dick. Thanks for waking me up though.

 **Minho** : Sleepy Jisung has interesting vocabulary

 **Jisung** : Well, awake Jisung is sorry. I had time to get coffee and I'm eternally grateful.

 **Minho** : Nothing to be sorry about, it was funny. I'll see you at lunch, yeah?

 **Jisung** : yupyup

Even with his coffee, his lecture felt never ending. He also couldn't care less about the subject matter if he was being honest. By the time he finally walked out of the lecture hall he could feel the beginning of a headache forming. He rubbed the back of his neck and waited for Felix at the shuttle stop.

The blonde-haired boy came bouncing to a stop next to him after a few minutes. All he needed was a quick glance at Jisung to put his hand on the back of his friend’s neck, taking over the light massage.

"Headache? Did you take anything?" They walked on to the waiting shuttle, Felix keeping his hand moving slowly.

"I don't have anything on me." While Jisung felt prepared this morning with his coffee and snacks, Advil was the last thing in his mind.

"I bet someone will have something at lunch. Unless you just want to head back to your dorm?"

"It's not that bad." Yet. "I'll be fine."

Felix just gave him a look but didn't argue. His fingers continued digging slightly in the tight space where his skull and neck met.

They didn't see any of the other boys when they walked into the dining court, but soon ran into Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Minho while grabbing food. The three others were waiting in line for some fresh made-to-order noodle dish.

Jisung had no patience for something that complex today. He grabbed a pre-made salad and a large water. He didn't think he was dehydrated, but he knew that was a common cause for headaches. He found a large enough table to fit everyone and sat in the middle. His general demeanor at the moment seemed to ward off any potential people looking for a place to sit.

Slowly the rest of the boys sat around him. Felix sat in front of him, his eyes watching Jisung carefully, until Jisung shot him a pointed look. Minho took the seat next to Jisung, Seungmin sitting next to the older boy.

"Seungmin, do you have any Tylenol or anything in your bag?" Felix asked nearly as soon as the other boy had taken his seat.

Jisung sighed loudly, "Lix, I'm fine." Jisung popped a cherry tomato into his mouth, as if that would prove he felt okay.

Felix ignored him, eyes still looking at Seungmin.

"I don't think I do, I have some back at my dorm but-"

"I have some." Minho said shifting around in his seat, his backpack already on the back of his chair. Minho quickly pulled out a nondescript looking bottle, then turned to look at Jisung. "What's wrong?"

Jisung let out another sigh, this one smaller and defeated, "It's just a headache."

"Headache or migraine? Sinus or tension? Behind your eyes or back of the head?" Minho rattled off questions easily, his body language light, like he did this often.

"Do you have another part time job as a nurse or something?" Jisung asked back.

Felix cut in, "Don’t be difficult."

"It's a tension migraine. Back of my neck." He muttered.

Minho shook the pill container until different color pills were in his hand, he sorted through them picking out two oblong white ones. He put them on Jisung's tray and turned to put the bottle away. "Drink like... All your water with those."

"Anything fun in there?" Jisung asked watching him close his bag, the myriad of pills secured in the front pocket.

Minho turned to give him a teasing smile, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Hyunjin appeared then, sitting next to Felix across from his roommate, his tray loaded with more food than anyone else. "I am starving."

Jisung put his faith in Minho, and his random unlabeled pills, and quickly swallowed the two white pills. Felix looked happier once he had finished.

Jisung kept to himself and his salad. Changbin eventually joined the table, sitting next to Felix. Watching the two of them was enough entertainment for Jisung. Felix's radiant aura returned and Jisung couldn't help but be happy seeing the two of them together. Changbin quickly told them Chan wouldn't make it, he had run into an underclassman who had needed help in the studio.

"He told me to remind you two about tonight." Changbin said eyeing Jisung and Seungmin.

"Wouldn't miss it." Jisung said truthfully while Seungmin nodded adamantly, mouth full.

Jisung could see Hyunjin sneaking glances at Felix and Changbin, the two lost in their own world. Jisung didn’t need to be able to hear the couple’s conversation, their body language was enough for even a stranger to realize they were together. Felix’s sunny aura seemed to envelope Changbin and he seemed like an entirely different person.

"How was your party Saturday, Hyunjin?" Jisung asked across the table, drawing the boys gaze to himself.

Seungmin jumped in, his voice colder than before, "Yes, Jinnie, please tell them about your party."

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "It was fine. Kind of boring, a lot of stupid. Played some drinking games, you know usual stuff."

Jisung glanced over at Seungmin who was glaring at Hyunjin unhappily. "He doesn't even remember how he got home."

Minho coughed on his bite of food. "You what?"

Hyunjin stared at Seungmin, "I remember getting home, I just don't really know who brought me home."

Minho rubbed his face, "Please tell me you didn't hitch a ride with a random person from a house party..."

"Well," Hyunjin said, "I'm willing to bet I knew their name at the time. I just didn't remember it in the morning."

That answer didn't help his case with Seungmin or Minho.

"You're lucky nothing happened." Minho said. "You have my number, right? Just call me, I can come pick you up."

Jisung who had been watching the back in forth snapped his attention to Minho, "You have a car?!"

Minho turned to look at him slowly, "Of course I have a car."

Jisung looked back down at his half-eaten salad, "I didn't know you had a car." He mumbled.

Minho's hand ruffled the younger boy's hair, causing Jisung to momentarily forget about his pounding head and just bask in Minho fingers in his hair. The moment was too short, and Minho quickly turned his attention back to Hyunjin, "Just don't get in cars with random people. Shit can go wrong fast.”

Hyunjin nodded and continued to shovel food into his mouth.

Felix, whose whole side was against Changbin, looked to Minho, “What should we expect for the first dance club tonight?”

The change in subject lasted the rest of their lunch. Hyunjin and Felix talking excitedly about the club later that night, with Minho interjecting every now and again, reminding them it was the first club of the new school year and not to expect too much.

Jisung finished as much of his salad as he could bear and was about to get up when Minho’s hand was suddenly holding his thigh down. Jisung’s head turned to the older boy, trying to keep his face impassive, while inside his nerves were screaming ‘ _his hand is on my thigh, his hand is on my thigh_ ’ on repeat.

Minho nodded towards the large water that was still half full on Jisung’s tray. With a miniscule huff, Jisung took the water bottle and drank the rest of it in one go. Minho watched the younger boy, and Jisung felt his gaze linger after he put the empty bottle down. With a soft pat to his leg, Minho removed his hand and went back to the last few bites of his food. Jisung took that as permission to get up and throw away his trash, giving him a much-needed minute to expel the thoughts that had invaded.

By the time Jisung walked back to the table Minho had finished his food, the rest of the table were nearly done as well. Minho turned to Jisung when he sat back down next to him, “You want to walk back to the dorm together?”

“You don’t have any group projects or library time scheduled?” Jisung asked, already use to Minho staying extremely busy during the daylight hours.

“Not today.” Minho stood, sliding his backpack on, he ruffled Seungmin’s hair as a goodbye and told Felix and Hyunjin he’d seem them at dance club. Grabbing his tray, he raised an eyebrow at Jisung still sitting at the table.

Jisung resorted to a quick wave and grabbed his bag from the ground.

“Feel better Sungie.” Felix chirped as Jisung walked away, following Minho out the doors. The bright sunshine day seemed to be mocking him as he walked silently next to his roommate. His hand came up to his eyes, trying to shield some of the glaring light that felt like icepicks in his skull.

They walked quickly and quietly. Jisung let his hand drop once they made it into the main area of Park Hall.

“You should have just skipped lunch.” Minho broke the silence once they were in the moving elevator. He was looking at Jisung with a look Jisung couldn’t place ( _Unhappiness? Disgust? Confusion?_ ).

“I didn’t want to.” Jisung said simply. Minho scoffed.

“Yeah, I’m sure that depressing looking salad was worth it.” They stepped off the elevator and Jisung made no move for his keys, letting Minho unlock it instead.

“I told you I would be there, and I wanted to see everyone. Not for the salad.” Jisung kicked his shoes off and headed towards his room.

Minho leaned against Jisung’s doorway, eyes softer than a minute ago. “You’re adorable. Try to take a nap, I’ll wake you before I leave for club. Text if you need something.” And with that he reached out and shut Jisung’s door.

Jisung flopped on his bed, instantly curling into a small ball and covering his head with his blanket. Even though his head hurt, and every sound was currently making his head _throb_ , he savored the sound of Lee Minho calling him adorable. The word bounced around in his head until he blissfully passed out.

* * *

“Sungie.”

Jisung’s dream slipped away, replaced by a deep voice.

“Lixie.” Jisung mumbled back.

“You feel any better?” Jisung’s head was buried under a pillow but even so, he could tell Felix was extremely close to him.

“I think so.” Jisung slowly untangled himself from his blanket, his head popping out to come face to face with the blonde boy. “I can count your freckles.” Jisung said sleepily while staring at Felix’s extremely close face.

“Minho mentioned that he was going to wake you up, and I volunteered.” Felix said, while the boy was extremely close to Jisung, he wasn’t doing his usual koala like cuddling.

“Will your boyfriend get mad if you cuddle with me?” Jisung asked eyeing the small space between them.

“First of all, he’s not my boyfriend. Or we haven’t talked about it. Either way, dating me means accepting that I think everyone is deserving of cuddles. I was waiting to make sure you didn’t wake up feeling like shit.” Satisfied that Jisung did not in fact feel like shit, Felix threw himself over Jisung.

Jisung wrapped his arms around Felix, the feeling familiar and welcome. “Nap time.” Jisung said jokingly, closing his eyes again.

“No!” Felix shrieked. “I told Minho hyung that I was good at getting you out of bed.”

“So… You lied.” Jisung said, eyes staying closed, arms trapping Felix against him like an oversized talkative plushie.

“I feel like ‘lied’ is a strong word.” Felix said softly, nuzzling into Jisung’s shoulder. “I just didn’t mention how long it takes me to get you out of bed.”

As if called by magic, the bathroom door opened. Jisung cracked his eyes open, looking over Felix’s blonde hair to see Minho standing in the doorway, arms crossed across his chest. He was dressed for the upcoming dance club, loose dark clothes and even a (extremely attractive) headband.

“Lix, I think you’ve been found out.” Jisung mumbled.

“How,” Minho started, his voice filling Jisung’s room, “is this getting him out of bed?”

“He looks cute when he sleeps.” Felix said as a way of explanation.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you have to get in bed with him.” Minho said still staring at the two of them. “I’m leaving in five minutes. If you two fall asleep, I’m not waking you up.” Spinning on his heel, Minho walked back through the bathroom to his room.

Jisung squeezed Felix, “I think that was his way of telling us to get the fuck up.”

Felix’s head moved back and forth slightly on his shoulder, “It sounded like he told me I have another five minutes of Sungie cuddles.”

Jisung rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. He let his arms fall away from Felix, giving the blonde head a small pat. “We better get up before he lets Changbin loose on us.”

Felix rolled off with a pout, and left Jisung to get ready for the studio time. Jisung decided his hair was fucked and threw a beanie on instead of worrying about it. Walking out to the common room, he saw Changbin on the couch, Felix right next to him, and Minho walking out of own room, gym bag hanging from his side.

“So now I know that Felix is _not_ good at waking you up.” Minho said walking by Jisung to the fridge.

“I feel like he excels at helping people fall asleep, actually.” Jisung said truthfully. “But he did accomplish his task, I’m out of bed.”

“Now I know.” Minho simply repeated. He grabbed two waters from the fridge and looked over at the couple on the couch. “You ready?”

Felix jumped up excitedly, “Yes!” He practically ran to the door to put his shoes on. Jisung, who was still slightly enraptured by headband Minho, watched as Minho followed Felix’s excited movements, the older boy’s eyes softening and his small smile breaking across his face. Minho’s eyes flicked to catch Jisung staring and his smile shifted to a knowing smirk.

“Have fun.” Changbin called from the couch.

“Of course.” Minho said as the two dancers walked out the door.

Changbin turned his attention to Jisung, and Jisung could still see the left-over affection in his gaze. “Chan is on his way over with Seungmin, he figured we could all walk together to the studio.”

“Sounds good. How was class with Chan earlier today?” Jisung asked. He had meant to ask during lunch but had been too consumed with his headache.

“Um, it was fine? I guess. Why?” Changbin asked seeming genuinely confused with the random question.

“Well Lix mentioned that he was going to tell Chan about your date…And, well, Chan hasn’t been the biggest fan of a lot of Lix’s previous relationships. We were both a little worried about how he would react.” Jisung explained quickly. “But it seems like it’s all fine, so never mind.”

Changbin furrowed his brow, looking down at his phone, “Well, neither of us mentioned it during class, and Felix didn’t mention talking to him. I guess it wasn’t a big deal.”

Jisung just shrugged and went to the kitchen to hunt for a snack. Finding some leftover chips, he killed time until Chan’s signature knock rang through the dorm.

“It’s unlocked!” Jisung shouted.

Chan and Seungmin walked into the small kitchenette area, both looking excited.

“I was just showing Seungmin some of our tracks on the way over here.” Chan said as a greeting.

Seungmin’s face was lit with a charming smile, “You guys are impressive, I heard you sing the other day, but I didn’t know you could rap.”

“Well, wait till you hear that guy.” Jisung said nodding behind him to Changbin’s silent form on the couch.

“I’m excited to hear what you guys can do.” Seungmin said, and Jisung could feel the sincerity dripping from his words.

“Hey hey hey, what’s this?” Chan said pointing at the slim fridge.

“Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot. You have to put your schedule up there. We have everyone else’s, but you’re always so busy and haven’t been able to come over.” Jisung said staring at the multiple different forms of schedule gracing their fridge.

Chan pulled his bag in front of him and started to dig through it. He came up with a flyer for some local gig, that he turned over and wrote out his school schedule. “This is the stuff that won’t change till next semester, just imagine a lot of tutoring, workshops, and studio time in all the blank spaces.”

After Chan had stuck the schedule on the fridge, Jisung looked at the paper with a smile noticing the small drawing in the corner of Chan’s schedule.

Jisung grabbed his bag, his laptop and notebook secured inside, and they started the walk to the student studios.

The studios were nice, complete with everything a person would need to write, edit, record, and mix. Chan and Changbin showed Seungmin and Jisung the ropes. Jisung was used to his outdated software on his laptop and hovered behind Chan as he sat in front of the large computer monitor. Seungmin on the other hand was enraptured by the soundproof recording booth, he had run in almost instantly and slid the large headphones over his ears. Chan indulged the younger boy by putting a popular song on for him to singalong with.

“So Changbin got the power ballad and I pulled the house genre.” Chan was explaining to Jisung the project that the two older boys had due at the end of the month.

“Well,” Jisung nodded to Seungmin in the booth, still belting along with the song, “that’s your power ballad vocalist.”

Changbin was nodding along with the conversation, “That kid can sing.”

_And he looks like he’s having a blast doing it._

The two older boys split parts up between them and Changbin switched the track to his rough guide he had already worked up before hand and went to join Seungmin in the booth. The night progressed quickly, mostly working on Changbin’s ballad, Seungmin had no problem hitting notes and taking direction from the two upperclassmen. Jisung threw in revisions to lyrics, while Chan busied himself with his work in progress house track. They all worked well together, and Jisung felt a bright happiness the longer the session went on.

Once Changbin (and Seungmin, since it turns out the kid is a perfectionist) is happy with the vocal tracks they’ve recorded, they decide to call it a night. Staying true to his promise, Chan takes them to a small pizza place that is technically on campus, yet not part of the actual University.

Their table has more than enough pizza for the four of them… probably more than enough pizza for their entire Tuesday lunch table in hindsight. Their never-ending discussion about musical artists and new album releases continues, and Chan does what Chan does best and gets to know Seungmin.

“You should come by for Marvel movie day Sunday.” Seungmin is telling Chan, the two sitting next to each other in the large booth. “We made it to Captain America.” He turned his excited energy to Changbin, who was currently putting a large dent in the pizza before him, “You should watch some with us too, hyung, unless you have another date planned.” Seungmin was teasing, but as soon as the words left his mouth Jisung’s eye instantly watched for Chan’s reaction across from him.

And in the next few seconds Jisung’s sneaking suspensions were proven true. “Binnie had a date on the first weekend back to school? Damn, you move fast.” Chan was smiling at the dark-haired boy, while a piece of pizza was frozen in on the way to Changbin’s mouth.

Jisung could have tried to help, but his brain was frozen just like the dangling pineapple pizza slice in Changbin’s hand. Before either of them could answer Seungmin, blissfully unaware, jumped in, “Yeah, Felix told me about your ice-skating adventure. No offense, hyung, but I just can’t imagine you ice skating.”

Jisung would later equate this to watching a car crash in slow motion. The realization hit Chan, his head tilting just ever so slightly to the side as he looked across the table to Changbin. “You took Felix on a date?”

Changbin gave up on the pizza slice, setting it back down on the round tray in front of him, “We went out Saturday. I thought he told you about it.”

“I think I would remember if my baby brother told me he went on a date.” Chan said evenly.

Seungmin, who was looking confused as fuck, asked the question Jisung knew was coming, “Wait, Felix is your brother?”

“In all the ways that matter.” Chan answered quickly; Seungmin made a small ‘oh’ sound and went back to his pizza.

Jisung finally unfroze and jumped to Changbin’s defense, “Felix said he was going to call you last night and tell you about it. We thought you knew already.”

Chan continued to stare Changbin down, his gaze unwavering, “Well, it looks like Changbin can tell me all about it on our walk back to his dorm.”

Jisung tilted his head, “Also my dorm…?”

Chan shook his head slightly, “You should walk Seungmin back to Woodworth. Make sure he gets back all right.”

Jisung took the out thankfully. He even took it upon himself to go grab some to-go boxes and hurry this along.

By the time Jisung ushered Seungmin away from the two other boys, Changbin had the proper amount of dread behind his eyes, and Seungmin was properly confused. Two small pizza boxes in his hand, Jisung walked Seungmin the short ten-minute trek back to Woodworth. Even though the sun was down, and it was a weekday, they still passed countless other students on the way to the dorm.

“So, he’s just overprotective?” Seungmin asked after Jisung gave him a slight background on Felix and Chan’s relationship.

“Basically. Felix had some shitty relationships back in high school, and Chan usually only heard the aftermath since he was stuck here.”

“That’s kind of sweet. The closest thing I have to that kind of relationship is Minho, but he’s more of an ‘I’ll egg your ex’s house’ kind of friend, not the ‘walk your potential boyfriend home and give him a stern talking to’ friend.”

Jisung laughed, “I would love to watch Minho egg someone’s house. That sounds hilarious.”

“Ya know,” Seungmin started, sneaking a peak at Jisung walking beside him, “I kind of wanted to talk to you about him.”

“Minho?”

“Yeah, I’ve never seen him get so close with someone so quickly.” Seungmin said thoughtfully. “Seeing you two together last Saturday surprised me.”

Jisung was quick with his reasoning, “Well, we’re going to be roommates all year, I’m sure he just wants the next year to be pleasant.”

Seungmin clicked his tongue with a shake of his head, “That’s not Minho’s style. He prided himself on only speaking like ten words to his freshman roommate, an entire year and he never tried to even be friendly with the guy. And they shared a room.”

“Well, we also both knew Chan… Maybe a common friend helped?” Jisung thought out loud.

“I’m not sure. I was just happy to see him so open with someone. We used to be a lot closer before he left to come here, and I was always a little worried about him being here by himself.”

“I wouldn’t say he’s…open with me? He never really shares his thoughts or anything.” Jisung said while thinking back his and Minho’s conversations.

Seungmin let out a short chuckle, “I can count on one hand the amount of times that guy has told me what’s on his mind. And most of those times were all food related.” They stopped in front of the sidewalk leading up to Woodworth. “I’m sure I can make it the rest of the way unscathed. Thanks for walking me back though.”

“No, thanks for letting me, I did not want anything to do with the conversation Changbin probably had to endure.” With a wave Seungmin walked into the old freshman dorm, and as Jisung looked at the ugly rectangular looking building he couldn’t help but think how he should be living there. How different everything would be if he had in fact had a room waiting for him at Woodworth.

His conversation with Seungmin ran through his mind as he opted to walk back to his dorm, instead of waiting for the shuttle. He almost felt _proud_ of the fact that Minho had chosen to become his friend, especially since he knew now it wasn’t normal behavior for the older boy. As he walked across campus, he made a silent vow to never let Minho regret making that decision.

* * *

Jisung was slightly surprised to see Minho sprawled on the couch when he finally made it back to his dorm. He kicked his shoes off, deposited the pizza box on the kitchen island, and dumped his bag inside of his room, before going and sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Minho was attentively looking at his landscape phone, and it didn’t take a genius to realize he was in the middle of a game. Leaning his back against the front of the couch, Jisung pulled his own phone out to send Felix a text (“I can’t believe you didn’t tell Chan.”), and to scroll through his social media.

A small ‘Ha’ made Jisung turn to look at his roommate’s smug face. “You win?” Jisung asked curiously. Minho was clad in what Jisung has taken to calling his comfy clothes. The tips of his brown hair looked damp and the excitement from the game made his face somehow even more attractive.

“Hell yes, Hyunjin said he was the best at this game, I love proving people wrong.” Minho lowered his phone and met Jisung’s eyes across the couch. “Did you have a better time at the studio than Binnie?”

“Definitely. Did you talk to him when he got back?” Jisung asked.

“God no, he was giving off his oozing-darkness vibes.”

“How was the dance club?”

“For the first club it went surprisingly well. There were a lot of people, but the crowd usually thins out after a week or so.” Minho looked down at him, his nose slightly crinkled in confusion, “Where’s your blanket?”

“Uh, on my bed.”

“Do you want to watch Finding Nemo?” Minho asked quietly.

“Well, yeah, I just thought with how late it is and with your dance club, you might be too tired for a movie tonight.” Jisung stammered.

Minho glanced at his phone, “It’s barely ten. I think I can handle it. Go get your blanket.”

Jisung didn’t need to be told twice. He hopped up from the floor and dragged his blanket to the couch throwing it over Minho’s horizontal figure. “Let me change real quick. If you’re hungry I brought left over Little Bear pizza.” Jisung quickly went back to his room and opted for his favorite threadbare sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts, he was still warm from his trek across campus.

“You want a water?” Jisung asked as he walked out of his room, heading straight for the fridge. Grabbing a water for himself, he peaked around the fridge door, still waiting for a response from Minho. The older boy was looking in his general direction yet seemed entirely spaced out. “Earth to Minho, water? Yes? No?” He could see his words finally get through to him, as his eyes snapped back to reality.

“No, I’m good.”

“Are you though? If you’re tired just tell me.” Jisung said, walking back to the couch, slowly uncapping the water. He took a seat on a sliver of the couch near Minho’s feet and took a drink of the chilled water. The cold liquid seemed to seep through his body, finally cooling him from his earlier cardio. Out of the corner of his eye, Jisung could see Minho watching him; he turned to make a remark, when Minho raised his hand towards Jisung.

Jisung’s eyes widened at the sight of his hand yet made no move to give the older boy what he wanted. Minho stared at him in a silent challenge and proceeded to make ridiculous grabby hand motions.

“I literally, _literally_ , just asked if you wanted a water.” Jisung said disbelieving at the sight before him.

Minho smiled, and Jisung’s resolve cracked. With an exaggerated sigh he handed the water bottle to Minho’s waiting hand.

_How does someone make drinking water look good?_

Minho took a drink and instantly handed the bottle back, “I didn’t need a whole water, I just wanted a sip.” He said simply.

“You’re a child.” Jisung said. He took the water back and spent a second to completely drain it. He attempted to throw the empty bottle into the recycling bin across the room and didn’t move to get up when he knew he missed. He quickly used his phone to put the movie on and turned to look at Minho who was still sprawled across the couch.

“Are you going to move, or do you just want me to lay on top of you?” Jisung joked, poking the unmoving calf next to him.

Minho looked away from the opening scene of the movie and made a shushing motion with his hand. Jisung watched as Minho tossed Jisung’s blanket off himself and opened his arms wide. An open invitation. Jisung paused, and Minho just raised his eyebrow.

As Jisung sunk down, aligning his back flush with Minho’s chest, he thought once again about what Seungmin had said earlier. It made a warm feeling grow somewhere deep in his chest. And as Minho wrapped his arms around him, pulling Jisung’s blanket over them both, he felt extremely lucky to have stumbled into Lee Minho’s life.

* * *

“What is that?” Changbin stopped dead in his tracks, Felix, who was following behind him, didn’t get the memo as he ran into the older boy.

“What the fu-” Felix muttered taking a step back and looking at the sight that had stilled his (sort of/not really/“We haven’t talked about it”) boyfriend.

Lee Minho’s cackle sounded through the dorm, “It’s our Transformer.”

Jisung had failed to convince his mother that a regular off brand futon was all he wanted. He woke up this morning to five missed calls from his mom telling him that this nice local company would be dropping off a ‘futon’ for him. What he got instead was a tufted mustard yellow couch that came complete with navy throw pillows.

Minho was currently, as he called it, breaking it in. After he had gotten back from Thursday dance club Jisung watched as he first bounced on the new sofa, followed by punching the navy pillows, then repeatedly falling on to the yellow plush. He seemed to be running out of energy as he fell on the couch and did not get back up.

Jisung was on the old couch. It was tight, but they both fit in the small space. And if Jisung moved the coffee table into his room, he could still probably fit his mattress on the floor. As much as this was not what he was expecting when he brought the topic up with his mother, he was excited for Sunday movie day to roll around.

Minho had caught Felix’s attention with the Transformer comment, the blonde boy walked over to the couch inspecting it, “Why is it a Transformer?”

Jisung sighed, “It’s not cool enough to be a Transformer. It just goes flat so you can use it as a bed. My mom tried to sell me on that fact, claiming it makes it futon like.”

“Ah,” Felix exclaimed nodding his head, “your mom was involved. This all makes a lot more sense now.” Felix went to sit on the couch forcing Minho to move his feet or get sat on. With a slight bounce, his fluffy hair bouncing with him, he gave it an appraising nod, “It’s not bad. It reminds me of staying at your house Sungie.”

Jisung rolled his eyes halfheartedly, “Believe me, I’m getting those vibes as well.”

Felix turned to fill the two boys in, “Jisung’s mom is super colorful. Like his house is an explosion of colors. It all looks great, and if you ever visit you better say so, she loves it. Oh, take a picture of us and send it to her, Sungie. She’d love that.” He was right, his mom _would_ love it; she had the biggest soft spot for Felix.

Jisung quickly clicked on to his camera app and pointed his phone at the two boys on the couch. Felix’s smile was turned to full brightness, while Minho looked apprehensive before giving a shy half smile. He quickly took the photo and sent it to his mom, along with a heart emoji.

(His mother's response came later and as Jisung had expected she was full of questions about the brown haired boy sitting next to Felix.)

* * *

It was Friday night. Or early Saturday morning. Jisung was still awake, curled in bed around his phone, when a light knock was heard.

“Yeah?” Jisung’s voice was harsh due to the fact he hadn’t spoken since he got back to the dorm hours ago.

The bathroom door silently opened, a sleepy Minho appearing between the crack. Even in the low light Jisung could see the ruffled hair, and Minho’s hand holding a phone to his ear.

“You want to come with me?” Was all Minho said, but that was all Jisung needed. He rolled out of bed and slid his phone in the pocket of his joggers. He grabbed a hat that Felix had left behind and hid his hair under it. Minho gave a slight nod as he went back to his own room.

Jisung didn’t follow, instead going out to the kitchen for a water, and bent down to slide his Vans on. Being out from under his blanket left goosebumps on his exposed arms but he knew it was a warm night outside.

Minho was next to him in a minute, clad in his usual sleeping attire, the phone still pressed against his ear. “We’ll be there in ten minutes, I’m going to give the phone to Jisung now, ok?” Minho pulled the phone from his ear and hit the mute button quickly. “Hyunjin is fucked up and somehow got ditched at a frat house. You don’t have to respond much, just keep him talking.”

Jisung quickly nodded and held his hand out, he hit the mute button again, that started their weird late-night adventure for Hyunjin. The boy sounded like he was crying over the phone, but he talked nonstop as Jisung followed Minho to the parking lot off the side of Park Hall. Jisung had never even given a second glance to the parking lot behind their building, he knew a lot of students had to park at the sports arena, and freshman weren’t allowed to have cars on campus at all…The fact that Minho had basically a front row parking spot seemed a little suspicious.

Minho’s car was clean and obviously well loved. Not fancy, not junky, just a reasonably broken in black, four door sedan. Hyunjin was rambling non-stop over the phone, mostly incoherent sentences, but he was conscious and that’s all that mattered. It gave Jisung free reign to watch Minho as he slid behind the wheel and backed out of the parking spot. There was something about watching someone drive that just lit parts of his brain. There was music playing in the background, but with Hyunjin babbling in his ear he was unable to decipher what it was. The passing streetlights gave the car a soft ambiance that only seemed to highlight everything about his driver’s features.

_Completely unfair._

“Ask him if he’s still by the bus stop.” Minho spoke, heavy eyes still focused on the deserted road.

“He said he hasn’t moved.” Jisung responded eventually. And five minutes later they made it to the bus stop, its hours long passed, to find Hyunjin laying on the damp grass staring at the streetlight. Jisung finally ended the call and handed Minho his phone back, before getting out of the car.

“Hyunjin.”

“Oh my god, Jisung? Hi!” Hyunjin attempted to get up, and Jisung was there to help the taller boy find his feet. For how thin he looked, Jisung was surprised at how heavy the drunk boy was. Thankfully Hyunjin stumbled to the car mostly on his own, the back door already unlocked. Before Jisung could close the door behind him, and resume sitting in front, Hyunjin’s hand attached itself to his arm, and dragged him into the backseat. With a sigh, Jisung climbed into the backseat, having to push Hyunjin over to even have enough room to close the door.

“You good?” Minho asked from the front, the question obviously only for Jisung.

“Yeah, just don’t do any Fast and Furious shit, there’s no way I can get a seatbelt around him right now.” Hyunjin was giving Felix a run for his money with skinship at the moment. As soon as he dragged him into the backseat, Jisung had long arms envelope him and Hyunjin’s head on his shoulder. The taller boy had relaxed, yet was still mumbling incoherently next to Jisung’s neck. The drive back to the dorm seemed to be quicker than the drive to the random bus stop on frat row.

Minho backed into the same parking spot he had earlier vacated, then turned to face the mess that was in his backseat. “He can sleep on the couch; I’m not dragging him through the freshman dorms like that. Can you move?” Jisung wiggled, eventually getting Hyunjin’s hold to loosen. He opened the car door and held his hand out for Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin, we’re almost there, just get out of the car.” Thankfully Hyunjin put his hand in Jisung’s and let him drag himself out of the car. Minho was standing next to him now, watching the scene unfold.

“Jinnie, I’m only going to offer this once.” Minho stared at Hyunjin making sure he had his full attention. “Do you want a piggyback ride?”

 _That_ Hyunjin understood clearly. His hazy eyes brightened, and his hands came up to his face in disbelief. “Yes yes yes yes.”

Minho turned to Jisung, handing him his keys. With a tired smile he let the drunk boy climb on to his back. Jisung watched as Minho easily carried him through the front door and to a waiting elevator. Jisung might have taken a picture of the two of them while they were walking in front of them. He also might have sent it to Felix immediately, because even though Hyunjin was wasted, it was still ridiculously cute.

By the time they got Hyunjin to lay down on the old couch, he was already half asleep. With a wastebasket and water near him, they rolled him on to his side just in case. Jisung pulled his extra blanket from his closet and threw it over the slightly snoring body.

With a final glance at their friend, Minho turned to Jisung and ruffled his hair lazily. “Thanks for coming.”

“It’s way past your bedtime, I’ll text Seungmin and update him. Go get some sleep.” Minho didn’t need to be told twice, he just nodded his head slowly and went to his room.

Jisung did text Seungmin before going to sleep, he also sent the piggyback picture, just as reassurance that his roommate was in good hands.

* * *

“It’s Bucky Barnes time! Wake up!” Felix was in his bed waking him up loudly. Jisung never locked his door but was really starting to regret that decision.

“Lix, I love you, but shut up.” Jisung reached out blindly trying to find the blonde boy and drag him under the blanket.

“Nope, I told Minho I wouldn’t let you tempt me with cuddles.” Felix’s voice sounded further away. “You better get up before I tell everyone that you’re not cooperating.”

“Everyone is here already?”

“It’s noon. Yeah, we’re all here. We’re going to go grab food from downstairs, what do you want?”

Jisung finally drew his head from his blanket and leveled a glare at his friend. The effect was instantaneous, although the exact opposite of what he was intending. Felix ran the quick short steps to his bed and jumped on top of him, loudly squealing the entire time. “Sungie! You are just _so cute_.”

Being attacked by Felix was not his game plan, but he went with it. Until the tickling started. And then Jisung was squealing, and Felix’s laughter was infectious like always. His slumber was easily forgotten, and Felix was still trying to pry his fingers into Jisung’s ribs when Minho appeared at the bathroom doorway.

“I think this counts as a form of cuddles. I’m revoking your wake-up privileges Felix.” Minho, arms crossed, amused expression on his face.

Felix’s hands disappeared from Jisung’s aching side as he realized he had been caught, “He never told me what he wanted to eat.”

Jisung shoved the blonde boy off the top of him, “Caffeine would be appreciated.”

Minho tutted from the door, “Sustenance Hannie. What food do you want?”

“Just get me something I can eat later, I’m never hungry when I wake up.”

“You have ten minutes to be ready for movie watching. We have a lot to get through today. Felix, you coming?” Minho didn’t wait for an answer as he left through the bathroom.

Felix followed quickly after, leaving Jisung to take a quick shower and dig through clothes for something to wear. His always comfortable broken-in sleeveless shirt was clean and made for an easy decision. He was wrapping his blanket around his shoulders when he heard the loud voices coming down the hallway.

It was almost comical how much food they had brought back, the island counter was quickly covered. Felix and Changbin stood in the kitchen eating, while Seungmin and Hyunjin took their spots from last week on the couch, and Minho was putting things in the fridge. Jisung looked around, “No Chan?”

Felix was the one who responded, pizza in one hand, “He had something. He said he’d see us Tuesday.”

Jisung slowly walked towards the mass amounts of food on the counter, but before he even started looking the object of his desires appeared before him. His hand wrapped around the chilled plastic of the iced coffee cup, and he gave a bright smile to the person handing it to him. Of course, it was Minho.

“We moving your mattress again, or are you going to claim the Transformer?” Minho asked.

“I think it’ll fit, and with Lix and Changbin here it’ll probably be the best bet for everyone to be comfortable.” Jisung took a long drink from his coffee. Just the taste helped him come alive.

They dragged the mattress in front of the couch once again and when everyone had finally settled, they started the movie. Seungmin and Hyunjin were curled in their respective corners on the old couch, while Felix and Changbin had taken up residence on the Transformer —it took them moving the pillows around some, but they eventually were wrapped around each other comfortably. Jisung made the group wait while he and Minho finished their impromptu pillow fight that had started when Jisung suggested Minho bring his pillow to the mattress. The fight was lost once Minho had him pinned down ( _let’s not think too long on how this feels_ ) and stuck his tongue out at Jisung like they were five, Jisung responded in kind (because, of course, sticking his tongue out is the only proper response).

Jisung had already correctly predicted Hyunjin’s reaction to Bucky Barnes (“ _That’s_ the Bucky guy?!”), lost a rock, paper, scissor match against Minho for who was going to get up for snacks, and successfully snuck two pictures of Felix and Changbin cuddling (he would later realize that Felix was staring at the phone in all the photos). They were halfway through the movie when Jisung texted the boy who was laying right next to him.

 **Jisung:** Wanna put money how much Hyunjin freaks when Bucky dies

 **Minho:** Pointless. We both know he’ll be dramatic af.

Jisung didn’t even have to turn around to witness Hyunjin’s reaction. His loud ‘What. The. Fuck.’ rang loud throughout the small living room. Completely in sync, Minho and Jisung turned to smile at each other.

With the Captain America credits rolling, Jisung made his way to the fridge. The egg sandwich that Felix picked for him was calling his name. Taking a seat on the kitchen stool he looked over the group in front of him: Changbin had fallen asleep halfway through the movie and Felix was attempting to try to wake him, Hyunjin was still leaned forward on the couch waiting for the after credit scene, Seungmin was typing away on his phone (he had went on a rant earlier about the evil of group projects), and Minho was laying on the mattress still, looking comfortable under Jisung’s blanket.

Jisung hadn’t put much thought to how he had expected his first few weeks of University to go, but he couldn’t imagine wanting anything different then this.

“I forgot the after-credit scene is basically a teaser trailer. We could have easily just skipped it.” Minho remarked from the floor. The mini trailer was done and Jisung was flipping through on his phone to load the Avengers.

“I can’t believe,” Hyunjin was waving his arms in the air, gesturing to the screen and all the boys surrounding him, “that you guys hyped up Bucky left and right and then he just _dies_. Like, what am I supposed to do with these feelings?”

Seungmin looked up from his phone to shoot his roommate a look, “Be happy you didn’t have to wait years in-between films like I did.”

“Aw, I forgot how excited little Minnie would get when a new movie would come out.” Minho teased.

“Nope,” Seungmin said quickly, “no walks down memory lane.”

“I bet I could text my mom for some old Halloween pictures.” Minho said, phone already in his hands.

Seungmin glared down at the older boy on the mattress, “Try it. I have so much embarrassing stuff on you, it’s ridiculous.”

Minho scoffed, “Please, nothing embarrasses me anymore.”

“That sounds like a challenge. Just wait.”

Minho just gave his old friend a sweet smile, then turned it to Jisung, “You ready?” While watching the bickering he had in fact finished his sandwich, but still hadn’t hit play on the movie. He quickly hit play, and everyone quieted down (Changbin excluded, Felix didn’t have the heart to wake him). Jisung hopped from the stool and Minho pulled the blanket back, Jisung took his spot next to him, their backs resting against the front of the couch. He tried his best to ignore the small spark of joy when Minho covered them both with the blanket and placed his hand on Jisung’s knee. When the opening scene started Jisung thought a loud _fuck it_ and put his hand on top of Minho’s, he got a light squeeze back.

“Loki’s lookin rough.” Hyunjin remarked from behind them. Felix chuckled in agreement. The movie went on like that, Hyunjin’s comments flowing behind them. Jisung didn’t blame him, he always loved the first Avenger movie and hearing Hyunjin watch it for the first time was just as entertaining.

“Should I be sexually attracted to Hawkeye doing his boom-boom bow thing?” Hyunjin asked halfway through the movie. Minho chuckled.

“I like to think it’s a normal response.” Felix replied quickly causing Jisung to laugh loudly.

Changbin woke up in time to watch the final fight scene. When Jisung’s body involuntarily tightened in suspense during Iron Man’s flight, Minho’s arm came to rest around Jisung’s shoulders, the small pressure making him relax. If Minho’s fingertips lightly drew circles on Jisung’s bare upper arm, he was sure no one noticed. Just like no one probably noticed his slight shiver and the goosebumps left in the wake of Minho’s trailing fingers. And Jisung was sure that the crescendo of the soundtrack covered his soft sigh that escaped when Minho’s arm tightened and pulled him closer.

“So, Hyunjin, what did you think?” Seungmin asked once the credits started to roll. Jisung grabbed his phone from beside him, trying not to move too much. He skipped to the after-credit scene while Hyunjin thought of his answer.

“I think I liked this one the most so far. Plus, Loki is still alive.”

“You don’t regret agreeing to this?” Seungmin asked.

“Not yet.”

Changbin spoke up, “Do you realize how many more movies there are?”

“I was told multiple times not to look it up.”

Seungmin shushed Changbin’s response, “We have all year, it’s not like we need to watch them all right now.”

And as Minho stretched and moved to get up, leaving Jisung alone on the mattress, Jisung mentally repeated what Seungmin said, _we have all year._


End file.
